Quand l'amour peut devenir dangereux
by Alliana2312
Summary: Cela se passe juste avant que Yuuki se transforme en vampire, mais après que Rido soit sorti du corps de son fils, il s'enfuit sans laisser de traces...Une nouvelle, à ce moment là, arrive, et les vampires sont intrigués par elle...Découvrez son histoire...IchijoxOCxAido. Classé T pour jurons et bagarres. L'image montre Alliana.
1. Une nouvelle pas si banale

Et voilà ma première fan fic...S'il vous plaît commentez! Je ne possède rien à part Alliana!

Zero: j'espère au moins que ta première fiction a du sens, Alliana...

Aido: Et qu'elle est extraordinairement bien écrite! MAis ça, c'est simple, il suffit que je sois dedans...*Sourire*

Zero *sortant son Bloody Rose*: Tais toi, vampire!

Yuki: Ce n'est pas bientot fini tout ce raffut!

Alliana: Je me posai la même question...

* * *

explication: Cela se passe juste avant que Yuuki ne se transforme en vampire. Une nouvelle arrive, Alliana Riavaz, personne qui semble être à l'origine de certains phénomènes paranormaux à proximité d'elle. (personne, à part le directeur et sa famille ne le sait). Cela se passe au matin.

PDV: Yuuki:

La journée avait bien commencée. Mon premier cours ( de maths), passa rapidement, et je réussis même l'exploit d'avoir un 19 sur 20 ( autant dire la nouvelle du siècle!). C'est à l'intercours, que les choses basculèrent. Tout le monde sortait du cours, je fus la dernière, et je m'appretait à partir quand je vis Zero réprimandant une fille que je n'avais jamais vue. Elle n'avait pas l'uniforme, et semblait perdue. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus aussi clairs que de l'eau de source. Mince et un peu plus grande que moi, sans pour autant pouvoir rivaliser avec Zero, elle regardait ce dernier d'un air ennuyé. J'intervins dans l'espoir de faire connaisance:

_Que se passe-t-il ici?

_Cette fille ne porte pas l'uniforme, et elle ne veut pas aller en cours.

La fille aux cheveux noirs ne protesta pas. A ma grande surprise elle me dit:

_S'il vous plaît?

_Oui?

_Pourriez vous lui dire, que je suis nouvelle, et que je dois donc eller voir le directeur, alors, je ne peu pas aller en cours pour l'instant? Il ne veut pas me comprendre!

Je resta interloquée devant l'arrogance de l'inconnue, et me retourna vers Zero. Lui restait impassible, mais il n'était pa difficile de savoir qu'il bouillonait de rage;

_Zero..On devrait peut-etre l'emmener voir le directeur quand meme.

Zero resta un instant sans réaction. Puis il alla dans la direction du bureau de Kaien Cross, directeur, et mon père adoptif entre parenthèse (bien qu'il me le répète tout le temps), sans regarder si elle et moi le suivions.

Tout en marchant, j'engagea la discussion avec la belle inconnue:

_Comment t'appelles-tu?

_Mon nom est Alliana Riavaz.

_Sois la bienvenue dans l'Académie. Je suis Yuuki Cross. Et lui devant, c'est Kiryu Zero.

_Il est comme ça avec tout le monde, ou simplement avec moi?

_Tout le monde, ne t'inquietes pas. On est arrivé.

Dès que j'entra, mon père adoptif se leva, tout sourire et m'enlaça:

_Bonjour, Yuuki!

J'arrivai à peine à respirer, tellement il me serrait fort. Pourtant il ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher.

_Directeur, dis-je d'une petite voix, vous m'étouffez!

A mon grand soulagement, il me relâcha, et je pris une grande inspiration. Pendant ce temps, Kaien Cross se lamentait:

_Quand cessera tu e m'appeler Directeur au lieu de Papa!

Il arrêta son cinéma dès qu'il vit Alliana, nochalement adossée à l'entrée, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je rêve ou elle était en train de se foutre de moi? Bon en même temps, difficile de faire autre chose, quand vous voyez mon "père" et ses élans d'affections... Surtout quand ils m'étaient adressés, en fait.

Le directeur remonta ses lunettes et déclara:

_Vous devez être Alliana, n'est ce pas? Bienvenue à l'Académie Cross! Vous connaisez déjà les chargés de discipline, Yuki et Zero. Ils vous guideront dans l'Académie. Sachez qu'il y a deux classes, la classe de jour et la classe de nuit. Elles ont chacune un pavillon, vous serez dans celui du soleil, donc du jour, mais exceptionnellement, vous suivrez en plus la moitié des cours de la nuit. En contrepartie, vous n'aurez pas les cours du jour du matin.

Je manquais de m'étrangler. C'était bien la première fois que le directeur faisait un condensé des deux classes à une élève. Pire encore, qu'ils laissent une humaine avec les vampires de la Night Class pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, même si c'était pendant les cours! Zero aussi semblait surpris (une première dans toute l'histoire de la terre). Et vous porterez cet uniforme qui indiquent vos cours, vous êtes en violet foncé car vous êtes du jour et de la nuit. D'autres comme Yuuki et Zero, sont en bleu foncé, ils sont totalement dans la classe du jour. Alors que les élèves de la classe de nuit sont en blanc. Yuuki, peux-tu bien montrer sa chambre à Alliana?

_Bien sûr, Directeur!

_Merci, directeur, dit Alliana sans vraiment le penser.

_Cross-san, je dois vous parler, en privé, déclara Zero, en haussant le ton sur la dernière partie de la phrase, tout en me regardant.

Je soupira. C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je m'empressai de quitter la pièce, aussitot suivie d'Alliana.

Quand nous nous fumes éloignées et que nous ayions exploré ensemble le pavillon, nous partîmes en direction du dortoir. Alliana avait la dernière chambre, la plus grande, pour elle toute seule. Quelle veinarde. Non pas que Yori, ma camarade de chambre, était désagréable, mais j'ai toujours amié cette salle.

J'annonça en souriant:

_Voila ta chambre! Tu devrais enfiler l'uniforme que le directeur a donné, bien que tu ne vas pas venir cet après midi en cours de jour, je crains que tu sois obligée d'y aller cette nuit. Zero t'expliquera ça mieux que moi.

_Tu es la fille du directeur?

_Sa fille adoptive.

_Ah...Bon ben, je vais me changer. Je ne voudrais pas te déranger davantage...

Prise de curiosité, je lui demanda:

_Sais-tu pourquoi tu dois suivre les cours du soir et ceux du jour?

Alliana eut l'air de réfléchir, avant de déclarer finalement:

_Aucune idée. J'y vais.,

Et elle entra dans sa nouvelle chambre, avant d'en fermer la porte.

Je retourna en cours, en pensant que cette fille avait l'air gentille, mais était tout de même étrange.

PDV: narrateur:

Pendant ce temps, chez le directeur:

Zero, à bout, s'exclama:

_Et si ces fichus vampires s'en prenait à elle? C'est une humaine, elle ne fera pas le poids contre eux! C'est de la folie de la mettre avec eux sans qu'elle sache qui ils sont vraiment!

_Elle sait que ce sont des vampires.

_QUOI?fit Zero interloqué.

_Alliana est orpheline depuis sa naissance. Mais ses parents adoptifs étaient de grands hunters. Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas se battre en étant sûre de gagner, elle connait quelques techniques efficaces pour l'auto-défense, et elle sait reconnaître des vampires quand elle en voit.

-Ce n'est pas une raison

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Va à tes cours, ne t'attarde plus que nécessaire.

Zero le regarda un moment sans rien dire, et puis sortit en claquant la porte. Le directeur soupira. En tant que préfet, Zéro ne pouvait pas surveiller de près les vampires de la Night Class. Une fille qui parait innofensive et qui connait leur secret lui permettrait de savoir ce qu'ils trafiquent. Alliana avait gentiment accepté de faire l'espionne. Kaien ne voulait que mieux les connaître pour savoir quoi faire pour mieux insaller la paix dans l'académie.

Ce qu'il trouvait bizarre, c'est que la nouvelle élève ait accepté aussi facilement de jouer le jeu.

PDV: Alliana.

Je commençais à connaitre un peu mieux ma nouvelle chambre. J'avais commençé à ranger mes affaires personnelles. Quand j'eus fini, je pris ma cape préférée, une rouge. Dans laquelle j'avais caché et grand objet fin. Mon sabre. Un murasama, pour être exact, un des plus efficaces de sa génération. J'avais mis des années pour l'utiliser avec grâce et force. Je l'adorais mais j'essayer de s'en servir le moins possible. Et dès qu'elle l'utiliser, c'était tout le temps contre des vampires. Ma mère adoptive s'était occupée de m'apprendre les matières scolaire et m'avait préparée à être la meilleure dans n'importe quels sports. Mon père, lui m'avait enseigné l'art du katana, l'escrime, et les milles et une ruses pour remporter des corps-à moi, j'avais mes propres. Euh, on va dire armes que je m'efforçais à maitriser. Ils étaient aussi des parents poules. Enfin...Pas autant que le directeur pour Yuuki! J'avait bien rigolé quand le contrôleur de l'académie avait carrément étouffer sa fille.

Je me jeta sur le lit, en espèrant pouvoir me reposer. J' avais voyagé tout la nuit, et et le train étant particulièrement bruyant au Japon, je n'ai pas pu dormir. Je deteste les moyens de transports. En plus, je vais passer la moitié de la nuit en cours. Quelle idée bizarre de me mettre une moitié des cours de la Day class, et après ceux de la Night Class. Je n'ai même pas pu protester. Quand le directeur disait qu'il était joyeux que j'avais accepté de surveiller les vampires, on pouvait dire qu'il m'avait forcé la main. Tout ça sous pretexte qu'il était un des plus grands amis de mes parents. Pff, je vous jure! Mais bon, c'est pas que j'appréciais les vampires, mais certains ne sont pas méchants, non? Bon, à voir ceux que j'ai tué, mon hypothèse ést vraiment idiote. Mais, moi qui suis dangereuse sans même savoir qui je suis, je devrais faire preuve d'impartialité envers les vampires. Je regarda une nouvelle fois mon uniforme. Il allait falloir que je m'habitue à la couleur, qui n'est pas ma préférée. Mais bon, je vais pas me plaindre pour ça, tout de même. Je soupira. Je sens que la vie à l'académie allait être géniale! Je ferma les yeux.

Elle fut ensuite emportée par les draps du sommeil.

PDV: Yuuki.

Quelques heures passèrent, c'était le moment d'empêcher les filles de la Day Class de s'approcher de "la secte de Kaname", comme disait Zero. Lui et moi étions déjà devant le pavillon de la Lune. Elles ne tardèrent pas à arriver. De mon côté, j'essaye en vain de contenir l'invasion, tandis que chez Zero, les filles étaient au garde-à-vous. C'était facile pour lui, il avait le don de faire peur à tout le monde. Moi et mes petis bras, je ne faisait pas du tout le même effet. Sale traître de Zero. C'est sûr que lui, il ne va pas venir m'aider. C'est à ce moment là que les portes s'ouvrirent. Zt là, je tomba, submergée par la Day Class, principalement féminine. Parfois, je e peux pas m'empecher de penser que je serais plus tranquille si je n'étais pas le préfet. Mais bon, au fond, le boulot me plaisait. deux bras sortirent de nulle part pour me remettre sur pieds. Je me retourna, et je vis Alliana, la mine d'elle, les gens murmuraient : « C'est qui celle-là, c'est la nouvelle…Pourquoi a-t –elle cet uniforme ? Elle est mignoonne. Quelqu'un sait d'où elle vient ? » Elle ne semblait pas faire attention.

Accompagnée d'elle, je me dirigea vers Ichijo, le vice président, et l'un des plus gentils de la Night Class. Quand je l'interpellea, il se retourna, tout sourire et quand il regarda l'uniforme d'Alliana, il parut surpris. Je regarda autour de moi, et je vis la Day class et la Night Class ayant la même réaction. Kaname lui-même, ne semblait pas au courant de l'affaire très spéciale "Alliana". Ichijo se reprit et demanda:

_Qu'il y a t-il?

_Voici Riavaz-san , une nouvelle. Elle va suivre une partie de vos cours, ainsi que la moitié des miens. Tu pourrais l'aider pendant vos cours, le temps qu'elle s'habitue?

_ Tu sais, je n'en n'aurais pas besoin, Cross-san. Il ne faut pas embeter un autre élève por moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon. Dit Alliana, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'elle était ici.

Ichijo ignora sa remarque et dit:

_Avec plaisir. On devrait y aller, Riavaz-san. Les cours vont commencer.

_Bon courage, Alliana. saluai-je la fille aux yeux bleus clairs

Alliana asquiesca de la tête et partit avec lui, derrière les vampires, sous les regards assasins des filles de la Day Class. La nouvelle avait l'air de ne pas le remarquer. Mais quand les portes des classes se ferma, elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la masse de cruch... heu, d'élèves, qui se voulait moqueur. La plupart des filles passèrent à la couleur verte, tandis que moi, je me retenais d'éclater de rire.

PDV: Alliana.

Je déteste les premiers jours dans une école. Pour deux raisons précises

De un: je ne connais personne. Et de deux: il y a toujours une personne trop gentille pour me faie remarquer bénéfiquement. Ce qui est tout le contraire pour moi.

Cette personne s'appelait Ichijou. Et franchement, déjà que je prends une partie des cours de la journée et de la nuit ne me fait pas passer inaperçue, il fallait qu'il en rajoute! Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir, il ne pensait pas mal. Les autres élèves de la Night Class, eux, n'en a rien à foutre. Bien que le grand aux cheveux longs, que Ichijo avait appelé Kanamé, me fixait. D'un coup d'œil discret, je le regarda. Je fus prise d'un frissonnement. Un Sang-Pur... Je suis dans le pétrin.

Les autres, eux, se parlaient en m'ignorant. Un blond aux yeux bleus, qui s'appelait Aidou, discutait avec son cousin, Kain. La brune nommée Ruka restait avec un brun aux yeux glaciaux et avec une rousse. Je crois que ces deux derniers s'appelaient Shiki et Rima. Ils mangeaient tous les deux des mikados. Ichijo restait avec moi, fidèle à sa promesse. Il me parlait, mais semblait ne pas remarquer que je ne l'écoutais pas du tout. Au bout d'un moment, je craqua:

_Tu devrais rejoindre tes amis. Je suis sûre qu'ils t'attendent.

Il me regarda surpris. Aie, je n'ai pas dit ce qu'il fallait. Il me déclara:

_ Pourquoi tu me dis ça? Je t'importune?

_Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui te dérange.

_ Alors, tu te trompes. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. On devrait se dépêcher.

Il disait la vérité. Le grand bâtiment apparaissait, devant de minute en minute plus sombre. Ce serait bientôt le crépuscule. Je préférais de loin ce moment de tous les autres.

Nous arrivâmes dans la salle. Le professeur nous attendait déjà.

J'eus la plus grosse surprise de ma vie. C'était mon père adoptif! Avec son habituel bandeau qui lui barrait le front (il s'était blessé en protégeant un de ses élèves d'un level E), son ait désinvolte...Il n'eut pas l'ai surpris de me voir.

Les vampires prirent place, et la dernière restante était à côté d'Ichijo. Comme par hasard ! Sans montrer mon exaspération, je me dirigea là-bas, tandis que le professeur commençait à parler:

"Tout d'abord, pour la nouvelle élève, sachez que vous devrez impérativement suivre mon cours. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous êtes consciente que vous êtes entourée de vampires.

Ah, ok. S'il me parlait comme ça, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on sache que je suis sa fille. A chaque fois qu'il fait ça (parce que ce n'était pas la 1ere fois), il avait l'air totalement détaché que j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il ne me connaît pas. Ce qui était le but de sa manœuvre, de toute façon.

Je lui répondais, en voyant qu'il attendait une réponse:

_Oui, je suis au courant.

_Bien, je commence. Le cours d'aujourd'hui portera sur la hiérarchie des vampires.

Plus il parlait, plus le temps passait, plus il faisait sombre. J'arrivai de moins en moins à écrire mes notes. C'est à ce moment là qu'une voix murmura à mon attention:

_Je peux t'aider?

Je tournai la tête et rencontra les magnifiques yeux verts de mon voisin. En baissant la tête, je lui chuchota:

_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Merci quand même.

_Tu ne vois pas dans le noir. Tu ne pourras pas écrire. Remarqua Ichijo.

Bon sang, il m'énerve! Surtout qu'il a raison, en plus! Je lui répondit le plus calmement possible:

_Je connais la hiérarchie des vampires, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de notes.

C'était à moitié un mensonge. Je connaissais les level A, B, D, E. J'arrivais jamais à retenir le C. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème. J'avais plutot tendance à tuer les vampires qu'à les interroger sur leurs classes. Mais bon. Ceux que je tue étaient généralement des levels D , des vampires autrefois humains. S'ils ne buvaient pas le sang d'un Sang-Pur, ils dégénéraient en Levels E, des bêtes assoiffées de sang sans esprit.

Les Levels B étaient des aristocrates. Et les levels A...

_Raviaz, dites moi ce que signifie levels A.

C'était le professeur. Idiot. Je suis sûre qu'il avait fait exprès. Je lui répondais machinalement:

_Les levels A désigne les sang pur.

_Quelle est leur particularité ?

_Ils sont l'origine même des vampires, ce sont donc les plus puissants.

_La prochaine fois que vous rêvassez, je vous exclue, est-ce clair?

J'étais à deux doigts d'exploser. Bon sang, il pourrait au moins être aussi gentil qu'avec les autres élèves! Même s'il faut pas que ça se sache, je suis sa fille!

Il mit les mains sur son bureau, f faisant ébranler le vase avec les fleurs sombres dessus. Très jolies, d'ailleurs. Il répéta, d'un ton presque menaçant:

_J'ai dit: est-ce clair?

Je releva soudainement la tête, et planta mes yeux dans les siens. En même temps, je répondis machinalement ( ce n'était pas par gaieté de cœur):

_Parfaitement. sensei.

_Bien.

Il se retourna en écrivant sur le tableau. J'évitais les regards curieux des vampires. S'il y avait bien une chose que je déteste plus que les personnes que je connais essayent de me défier ( j'ai pas rêvé, c'est bien ce que mon père faisait, il n'y a pas 5 min), c'était qu'on me regarde comme une bête de foire. En parlant du professeur, j'en connais un qui allait devoir me donner des explications, à la fin du cours...

ça y est, je ne sentais plus les regards des autres sur moi. Je pus enfin respirer un peu, néanmoins encore énervée...Quand je vis avec horreur ce qui avait attirée la curiosité des autres, y compris Ichijo: Les fleurs sur la table de Yagari Toga (eh oui, c'est le nom de mon père, je n'avais pas le même nom que lui, car il connaisait ma mère de vue, qui s'appelait Ploria Raviaz), étaient en train de changer légèrement de couleur...A cause de la flamme qui y avait dans le flacon!

J'ouvris grand les yeux: Ah non, ça n'allait pas recommencer!

Il faut que je me calme, il faut que je me calme...

PDV: Ichijo

Normalement, à cette heure et dans cette classe-ci, j'aurai du être en train de prendre des notes du cours. Or, mon esprit était fixé sur quelque chose d'autre. Ou plutôt sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette personne, était ma voisine de droite. Alliana Riavaz. Pas commun comme prénom, ni comme nom, d'ailleurs. Tout comme c'est ses yeux bleus tellement clairs qu'on pourrait presque confondre la couleur avec le blanc autour de son iris. Ce qui faisait d'ailleurs un curieux mélange avec ses cheveux sombres comme la nuit. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel auparavant.

Il n'y a pas que ça qu'il m'ait frappé. La couleur de son uniforme, un violet très différent du blanc que je portais ou du bleu nocturne de la Day Class. Ça lui allait bien. Et son odeur... Je ne pouvais pas m'aider de mes références pour m'aider à la qualifier.

Et puis, il y avait cette aura mystérieuse et dangereuse qui planait au-dessus d'elle. Qui donnait envie d'aller la voir et en même temps, de se tenir à l'écart. Ce qu'elle voulait apparemment, vu comment elle l'avait repoussé quand je lui avais proposé de l'aider pour son cours, vu que ses yeux, si extraordinaires soient-ils, ne lui permettait pas d'écrire dans le noir profond de la salle. Même quand j'ai insisté, elle m'a rembarré. Pourtant, j'avais lu de la surprise sur son visage. Apparemment, on ne lui proposait pas de l'aide tous les jours. En même temps, elle dégageait une telle envie de solitude que certains préféraient la laisser dans son coin. Vu son attitude, ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Enfin, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle devait suivre nos cours, à nous, les vampires, et ceux de la Day Class. Or, tout ce qui m'était inconnu m'intriguait. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur cette fille. Je me retourna vers elle. Sur son visage se peignait une expression de colère. Mine de rien, tout en réfléchissant, j'avais écouté sa discussion mouvementée avec le professeur. C'était bien la 1ere fois que je voyais enseignant sortit de ses gonds comme ça.

Je tourna la tête, vers le tableau. Je vis le début d'un titre, pas terminé vu que le dos du Hunter (pas de doute que ce n'en soit un), ne permettait pas de continuer la lecture. Mon regard fut attiré plus bas. C'est alors que je vis avec étonnement les fleurs noires (des dahlias, me semble-t-il), en train de s'embraser à cause d'une flamme dans le vase transparent. Je tourna immédiatement la tête vers Aktasuki, qui en tant que vampire aristocrate, avait la capacité spéciale de créer et de manipuler le feu. Mais en le regardant de plus près, je me rendis compte, qu'au fond, ce n'était pas lui le fautif.  
M'interrompant dans mon flot de pensées, je vis le professeur se retourner brusquement, et en prenant sa bouteille d'eau, il remplit le vase, étouffant ainsi la flamme qui brûlait à l'intérieur. Toga-sensei se tourna ensuite vers nous:

_Une prochaine mauvaise plaisanterie comme ça, et je vous promets, que, vampires ou pas, vous passerez un sale quart d'heure.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, avant de dire:

_Riavaz, vous pouvez y aller, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui pour vous.

Je me retourna vers ma voisine, visiblement essoufflée (étonnant d'ailleurs), rassembler en hâte ses affaires, et se dirigeait vers la porte sans "au revoir".

Alliana Riavaz est une fille étrange.

PDV: Alliana:

Dès que je ferma la porte, je courus dans ma chambre. Je ne remercierais jamais assez papa. Finalement, ça avait du bon qu'il soit enseignant ici. Mais bon, c'était tout de même de sa faute si je m'étais énervée et que la flamme m'ait échappé!

Toga-sempai n'avait pas été dupe. Et en plus il m'avait donné une excellente couverture ( la classe était pleine de Levels B, des vampires aristocrates, donc avec des capacités spéciales, il devait bien en avoir un qui pouvait gérer le feu). En supplément, il m'avait donné une échappatoire.

Quand je perdais le contrôle, il m'arrivait de prendre des somnifères (qui, au lieu de m'endormir, mettait en veille mes pouvoirs). Sauf, que maintenant, si je les prends, ça me rend malade. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est espérer que je n'ai pas trop de crises. Et si j'en fait une, j'ai intérêt à avoir une bonne explication de rechange.

Je me laissa tomber sur le lit. Il était dur de s'adapter à un emploi du temps pareil. Il fallait faire avec. Donc, je ferai avec. Il y avait aussi autre chose qui m'enquiquinait, et qui pourtant, se résumait en deux petits mots: mon voisin.

Je ne sais ce qui me dérange le plus: les fois où je sens son regard sur moi ou quand il essaye d'être gentil ave moi alors qu'il ne me connaît pas.

Sur cette interrogation, je m'endormis..

_**Reve**_

_**J'étais debout, je portais dans mes mains deux sabres (tiens, pourquoi deux, d'ailleurs, aux dernières nouvelles, j'en ai qu'un seul). Pendant que je marchais vers la porte de ma chambre, je fus attirée par le miroir. Doucement, je m'avançais rapidement de sorte à voir mon reflet. Qui n'était pas le mien!**_

_**Enfin si, c'était le mien. Mais mes cheveux soit lâchés, soit tressés, étaient ramenés en chignon haut. J'avais, au lieu de mon uniforme, une combinaison fine de tissu, faisant penser à celle d'un ninja. Mon visage aussi avait changé. la tache de naissance claire en forme de triangle que j'avais vers mon oreille droite avait disparu, j'étais plus pale que jamais. Dans le miroir, je vis une personne. Ou plutôt une ombre. Tout ce que j'apercevais étaient ses cheveux et son nez. Je percevais aussi l'éclat de ses yeux, net et d'un vert très clair, quasiment blanc. J'entendis:**_

_**Tu n'es pas ce que tu penses être. Tu ne seras jamais celle que tu penses être... Tu vas t'en rendre compte bientôt... Bientôt... Bientôt... Sang... Pouvoirs... Illusions... Révélation... Douleur...**_

_**Je criai:**_

_**"La ferme!" . Et tout d'un coup, le miroir où il y avait mon reflet qui n'était pas vraiment mon reflet se fissura rapidement, striant ma peau blanche comme du linge, et il éclata en morceau.**_

_**Derrière, à ma grande surprise, se révéla un passage. Sans aucune hésitation, j'enjamba le rebord de l'ancien miroir, et remonta le tunnel secret. A la fin, je me retrouva dans une pièce sombre, totalement différente des salles de l'Académie. Les meubles étaient anciens et poussiéreux. Il n'y avait qu'une table et une grande étagère qui faisait toute la longueur du mur. La lueur était celle de la seule lumière qui éclairait cet endroit était celle de la lune, qui parvenait grâce à l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Il y avait quelque chose sur son rebord. M'approchant jusque là pour saisir cette chose, je la retourna. C'était une poupée. Une poupée aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux cristallins, une poupée qui avait un sabre dans la main. Une poupée qui me représentait. Soudain, la poupée bougea sa tête et ses yeux devinrent noirs tandis qu'elle ricana. Et dans sa bouche, on pouvait apercevoir la pointe de ses crocs et du sang qui en coulait.**_

Je me redressa en sueur, et je regarda apeurée autour de moi. Je tenta de reprendre ma respiration en voyant que c'était ma chambre... Un rêve, ce n'était q'un rêve. Je soupirai longuement. Oui, mais ça avait bien l'air réel sur le coup. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait? Pourquoi je rêvais de poupée? JE retomba sur mon lit. La 1ere journée avait été facile, mais le petit incident et mes efforts pour ne pas faire pire m'avait vidé.

Une idée me vint. Je fouilla dans mes affaires, et ressortit un livre. Plus précisément, mon journal . J'y consignais ce que je trouvais très important. Je l'ouvrit à la 1ere page, la relisant. Elle datait de 2 ans et quelques jours, le jour de mes 14 ans. Le jour le plus terrible de ma vie:

31 octobre, 23h17

_Cher Journal,_

_Aujourd'hui est le jour de mon anniversaire, et en surplus, celui d'Halloween. J'aurai 14 ans dans 42 minutes. Je me présente: je m'appelle Alliana._

_14 ans... Ca fait bizarre de se dire qu'on est plus une enfant, mais pas un adulte non plus. Surtout quand on est différent. Je m'explique: il m'est arrivé quelque chose de bizarre, il n'y a pas plus de 30 minutes. Mes parents (adoptifs, car ma mère est morte depuis longtemps et mon père aussi. ils étaient des hunters, tout comme ceux qui m'ont recueillis) et ma petite soeur m'avaient fait un gateau au chocolat, Superbement bien fait, car il était croustillant à l'exterieur et fondant à l'interieur...Du moins, d'après ce que maman m'a dit. Je n'ai pas pu y gouter. Pourquoi?_

_Pour la bonne et pourtant irrationelle raison que dès que je l'ai touchée, il a disparu! A la place, il y avait de la fumée noire...Non, non. Je ne suis pas folle. Mes parents et Wabila étaient présents quand cela s'est passé. Et je peux jurer sur la tombe de mes parents que c'est vrai._

_Après ça, je suis restée quelques minutes, incrédule. Je ne pouvais pas accepter ce qui venait de se dérouler sous mes yeux...Et toi? Si tu avais été à ma place, comment aurais-tu réagi? Ensuite, je suis allé dans ma chambre, m'éclaircir les idées. Visiblement , c'était plus Halloween que mon anniversaire. Joyeux 14 ans, Alliana! Ouais, mon oeil! _

_Désolée de t'inaugurer de cette façon, vraiment. Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu pour mon 1er journal...Mais il faut que ce que je te dis reste entre nous...Comprends-tu?_

_Voila pourquoi je te laisse en-dessous de cette vieille latte de placher qui se détache sous mon lit. Pas sûre que Wabila ou que mes parents te trouve ici...Ne t'inquietes pas, cette cachette n'est que provisoire, avant que je n'en trouve une meilleure..._

_J'arrêta de lire...POur aller à une page libre pour écrire. _

_15 Octobre, 1 h 39_

_**Cher journal**_

**Ma 1ere journée à l'Académie Cross aété plus facile que prévu, mis à part quelques imprévus, comme Zéro, le chargé de discipline. LUi il ne m'aime pas, ça c'est clair et net, et il n'a pas mis de gants pour me le faire comprendre...Heureusement que Yuuki, sa collègue, est là! C'est la fille adoptive du directeur, et elle est gentille. **

**En ce moment même, je suis dans ma nouvelle chambre. Une fois de plus, je suis dfférenciée des autres: je n'ai pas les mêmes horaires que les autres filles de l'école, et mon uniforme n'est pas comme les leurs...Je suis en violet. C'est pas mal, même si le gris aurait été mieux. Mon père se fait passer pour un enseignant, plus que bizarre aussi.**

**Ah oui, le plus important: Tu vas rire: Je suis en cours de la nuit avec des VAMPIRES!**

**Tu te souviens, les mêmes créatures que celles qui ont assasiné sans vergogne mes premiers parents adoptifs... Oui, c'est bien ça. Je dois suivre une partie de leur cours ainsi qu'une autre de la day Class, la classe des humains.**

**Je t'explique: Il y a deux classes à l'académie. La Day et la Night Class. Cette dernière étant remplie de vampires. La day class, bien sur, n'est pas au courant de leur nature. les préféts, le directeur, mon père et moi sommes les seuls humains à savoir qui ils sont vraiment.**

**Je m'égare. Je vais te présenter quelques élèves dont j'ai fait la connaisance:**

**Yuuki Cross: Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est la fille adoptive du direteur, et la chargée de discipline. Très gentille et sociable, elle a toujours le sourire.**

**Zéro Kiryu: L'autre chargé de discipline. Il ne peut pas me saquer, mais moi non plus. Je pense qu'il serait préférable de me tenir loin de lui.**

**Kanamé Kuran: Je ne lui ai pas parlé, mais j'ai su immédiatement ce qu'il était: Un sang-pur. Tu sais, les plus puissants des vampires? Oui, ben, il y en a un dans la Night Class. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il est président du dortoir de la Nuit.**

**Ichijo Takuma: Ah...Lui, c'est un vampire. Il est gentil, et je vous jure qu'on ne croirait pas qu'il est de ceux qui appartiennent à la Nuit, avec ses cheveux blonds comme le soleil et ses yeux verts étincelants... Il m'a proposé de l'aide sans savoir qui j'étais. Je ne sais pas si je l'aurai fait si j'avais été à sa place, honnetement. Et dire que je l'ai repoussé quand il me proposait de m'aider en cours pour mes notes... Je vous jure, des moments, je peux être stupide!**

**Aidou-senpai: Heu...Oui...Donc, je lui ai pas parlé, par contre, je sais que la majorité des filles craquent pour lui, vu comment elles criaient son nom...Comment peut-on avoir autant de succès en ne voyant les filles qu'à la fin de la journée, franchement ?**

**J'ai fait le tour de la journée...En fait non. J'ai (re) eu un incident. Heureusement que papa était là, et que j'étzis avec la Night Class à ce moment-là! Disons que papa m'a énervée, et que ses fleurs sur son bureau en ont payé le prix. Apparemment (et c'est bien fait pour moi) , un vampire de la Night Class peut controler le feu. Je n'ai donc pas été soupçonnée dans l'affaire. Mais j'ai l'impresssion qu'Ichijo-sempai m'a regardé bizarrement quand je suis partie...Je devrais peut-être faire attention à ce que je fais à présent.**

**Qu'est ce que je raconte?Je dois toujours faire attention! Même si Ichijo-senpai est là ou pas! Je ne dois pas relacher la pression, sinon, ce ne seront pas les fleurs qui en payeront le prix, mais peut-être quelqu'un de mon entourage... Et ça je ne le permettrait pas!**

**PDV Ichijo**

**Il était près de 4 heures du matin, quannd ma classe et moi quittâmes la salle de classe, après s'être refait sermonné à cause de l'incident du vase. Kanamé ouvrait la marche comme d'habitude tandis que je me plaçai derrière lui. A ma suite, Aidou-senpai et Kain-senpai discutaient. Curieux, je dressa l'oreille:**

**Hé, tu as vu la nouvelle, disait Kain.**

**_Tu veux rire?On ne peut pas la rater, avec le violet de son uniforme...Je me demande pourquoi elle vient à nos cours alors que c'est une humaine...**

**_ On devrait demander à Ichijo-san, il lui parlait tout à l'heure.**

**_En parlant de discussion, tu as vu, l'effrontée, elle ne m'a pas addressé un regard!**

**_Je suppose que par "elle", tu veux dire la nouvelle? soupira Kain.**

**_Qui d'autre? Tu as vu comment Sensei l'a parlé en cours? J'ai cru qu'il allait la tuer! Et puis, vu son regard, c'est elle qui a du avoir des envies de meurtres... Pourquoi tu as utilisé ton pouvoir en cours?**

**_Je ne l'ai pas fait volontairement...Je te jure que c'est vrai..Mais bon, je m'en fiche.**

**_Eh Ichijo-san! ****Comment s'appelle la nouvelle? Celle aux yeux glaciaux et aux cheveux noirs.**

**Ben, en même temps, il n'y en a qu'une, de nouvelle...  
_Elle s'appelle Alliana, Aidou-san...**

**_Elle est belle, pour une humaine...Je me demande quel gout a son sang...**

**A ses mots, Kanamé se retourna, dardant ses yeux sur le blond aux yeux turquoise. **

**_Ai-je bien entendu, Aidou?**

**_Euh non...Kanamé-sama...Je parlais juste de...l'histoire des vampires.  
Kanamé eut un sourire. Au fond, je savais qu'il n'était pas dupe. Mais il décida de jouer le jeu:**

**_Dois-je comprendre que tu t'es interessé au cours de Yagari-sensei?**

**_Oui, exactement, Kanamé-sama!**

**_Bien.**

**Il se retourna, suivi de près par Ruka, Shiki et Rima, qui discutaient entre eux.**

**_Eh ben...Tu as de la chance pour une fois. Tu devrais pas en abuser et faire attention à ce que tu dis. dit Akatsuki**

**_****Désolé. Mais cette fille, Alliana...Elle est étrange et ça me plait. La prochaine nuit, je lui parlerai. continua Aidou-san, soudain songeur.**

**Je grinça des dents. La nouvelle n'est pas un jouet, franchement! Non pas que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'Hanabusa veuille le sang ****de certaines filles ( d'ailleurs, il y a quelques temps, il avait essayé de mordre Cross-san, elle allait être contente de savoir qu'il ne lui courait ****plus après). Mais cett**_**e fille **_**est nouvelle**_**. Je me fis une promesse. Que quoi que cette fille ait de spécial, je la protegerais en essayant de découvrir son secret.**_

_**Alliana PDV**_

_**Je venais de me réveiller, je regarda l'heure: 7 h 15. Je soupira. Je ne dormais jamais beaucoup, mais bon là, c'était une des 1eres fois que je dormais aussi peu. A peine 6 heures sans compter les nombreuses fois où je m'étais réveillée...Je pris une douche, m'habilla et me fit une natte et je quitta ma chambre. J'ai du mal à m'habituer à mon uniforme, et à cette vie. J'arriva au self-service. J'aperçus Yuuki qui me fit signe de m'assoeir à coté d'elle. Sans me faire prier, je m'assis à sa table, elle me dit:**_

_**_Aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas cours, on est Mercredi, hors ce jour là, il y a classe que le matin...**_

_** C'est bien, ça signifie que je serais tranquille et que je pourrai faire ce que je veux. Surtout que normalement, la Night Class (dont moi) fait sport ce soir. Au menu: gym et escrime. tout ce que j'aime . Je pense pouvoir les battre, même si ce sont des vampires. Quoi qu'en gym, peut-être qu'une des fillles pourra me battre, par contre en escrime, ce sera du gateau. Je manie le sabre depuis toute petite, quand même!**_

_**Ils ne doivent pas beaucoup en faire puisqu'ils ont leurs pouvoirs et leurs crocs pour se battre! Logique non?**_

_**Quelques heures plus tard.**_

_**J'étais en compagnie de Takuma qui me faisait une grande conversation sur la beauté de la nuit, auquel je ne participais que par des hochements de tete , que le vampire aux yeux turquoises ( vous savz, celui qui était poursuivi par toutes les filles de la Day Class) s'avança vers moi, tout sourire. Qu'est ce qu'il me voulait?**_

_**_Salut, tu es la nouvelle? Suis-je bête, je m'en serai souvenu si j'avais vu la couleur violette de ton uniforme...commença t-il**_

_**...Ok, sauf qu'il m'avait déjà vue hier. Bizarre ce mec.**_

_**_Voudrais-tu que je te fasse faire un tour des batiments?  
**_

_**_C'est très gentil de me le proposer, mais hier je l'ai déjà fait toute seule. **_

**_Traduction_**_**: Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule!**_

_**_Oh...Dommage. Mais si tu es là, dans ce cours de nuit, c'est que tu connais le petit secret de la Night Class, n'est ce pas?**_

_**_Hanabusa...commença Takuma, les dents serrés.**_

_**_Oui.**_

_**_Pardon? dirent les deux garçons en même temps, interloqués.**_

_**En soupirant, je répéta posément:**_

_**_Oui, je connais votre secret.**_

_**_Comment?**_

_**_Mes parents adoptifs ont été tués par des vampires.**_


	2. Un cours instructif

_**Salut!^^**_

_**Bon...Voilà la suite! Que j'ai mis un long moment à écrire, même si il n'est vraiment pas long comparé au premier chapitre...**_

_**Aidou: Enfin me revoilà, tu en as mis du temps, paresseuse...**_

_**Alliana2312: On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui écris *soupirs*. **__**Bref, je ne possède rien (propriété de MAtsuri Hino, la génie des géniaux) , à part Alliana et son katana.**_

_**S'il vous plaît commentez, et j'espère que vous aimerez!**_

_**Alliana2312**_

* * *

_**Cela jeta un coup de froid. Les deux garçons baissèrent la tête, sans que je puisse voir leurs expressions, tandis que j'avançais, car mon père allait commencer à parler.**_

_**_Bon, nous allons d'abord nous concentrer sur la gymnastique, et après on verra pour l'escrime. Je crois savoir qu'il y en a un d'entre vous qui est célèbre pour son maniement de sabre?**_

_**_Oui, c'est Ichijo-senpai! lança Aktasuki.**_

_**_Ma fille adoptive est également très agile avec un katana, dit sensei en me désignant du regard. On verra qui est le meilleur.**_

_**Génial. En deux secondes, mon père m'a gaché une de mes 1eres soirées de cours. Je remarqua que Takuma me regardait. Je l'ignora, préférant me concentrer sur les évènements à venir. aussi je me dirigea vers le jeu des fils ( en fait il y a des fils tendus et vous devez ne jamais les toucher, bien entendu, ici, il n'y avait que très peu d'espace entre deux fils, ce qui rendait la tache difficile). **_

_**Takuma PDV**_

_**Je venais d'apprendre beaucoup de choses sur Alliana en quelques minutes. Et ce n'est pas très glorieux.**_

_**De un: Alliana est au courant pour notre classe remplie de vampires**_

_**De deux: Parce que ses parents ont été assassinés par un vampire, elle doit nous détester.**_

_**De trois: Le professeur qui était un Hunter est en fait le père adoptif d'Alliana, ce qui laisse supposer qu'elle a sûrement reçu un entraînement de chasseuse de vampires.**_

_**Le pire d'en tout ça, c'est que j'ai l'impression que de n'avoir découvert qu'une infime partie de ce qu'elle cache. Je suis frustré d'ignorer tout d'elle, alors qu'elle connaît ma vraie nature. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle garde ses distances avec nous. En même temps, ses parents ont été tués par l'un des nôtres. Je pense que je ferai la même chose si j'avais été à sa place. Non, ce n'est même pas que je pense, c'est que j'en suis sûr. Cela doit être contraignant pour Alliana: devoir cotoyer quotidiennement ceux qui sont de la même espèce que le meurtrier de ses parents. Car au fond, nous les vampires, sommes tous pareils: nous sommes des bêtes assoiffés de sang et de meurtres.**_

_**Pourtant, elle n'était pas si hostile que Zéro, le chargé de discipline qui est dans la même situation qu'elle (à l'exception près que lui avait été transformé en vampire). C'est juste qu'elle ne nous adresse pas trop la parole. Peut-être que c'est quelqu'un de tolérant?**_

_**Je l'espérais, car moi je voudrais bien en savoir plus et devenir son ami.**_

_**Je retourna vers le présent. Alliana était au milieu du parcours des fils. C'est alors qu'elle fit quelque chose de surprenant: devant elle, il y avait deux fils: un à une trentaine de centimètres du sol, et un autre beaucoup plus haut que le premier. Au lieu de passer entre les deux, elle passa carrément en dessous du fil! Puis voyant qu'elle n'avait pas la place pour se relever normalement, elle se mit en équilibre sur ses deux bras. Tandis que ses jambes (qui étaient derrière elle, attention) revenaient à l'avant sans toucher le sol! Je crois même que Rima, la plus agile d'entre nous, ne serait pas capable de faire ça! Il faut le voir pour le croire! Elle finit donc rapidement le parcours, en faisant des saltos pour passer au dessus des fils (qui étaient relativement hauts, quand même). Elle gardait une vitesse modérée et finit rapidement le parcours. Dès qu'elle rejoignit le banc où elle attendait avant de partir pour le jeu, je la rejoignis en souriant:**_

_**_Ouah, tu es très agile, il n'y a pas à y redire! Comment fais-tu cela?**_

_**Elle souria légèrement. Je sus alors qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas trop pour tout à l'heure.**_

_**_Il suffit de s'entraîner de façon rigoureuse et régulière pour arriver à faire ce que je fais. Ce n'était pas bien difficile, non plus...**_

_**Je manqua de m'étrangler. Elle venait bien de dire que c'était plutôt facile, où j'ai abusé des bloods tablets?**_

_**_Tu peux arriver à faire mieux que ça?**_

_**_Je penses que non, je ne suis pas assez doué pour prétendre à pouvoir réussir à faire mieux...Par contre, au niveau de l'escrime, je penses que je suis plutôt forte, sans vouloir me vanter...**_

_**_Tu te sous-estimes vraiment beaucoup. Très peu de gens, pour ne pas dire une infime partie du Japon, serait capable de te surpasser en gymnastique. **_

_**_D'après ce que j'ai entendu, je pourrais te dire la même chose pour l'art du sabre! Tu as vraiment l'air d'être une légende!**_

_**_Oh, ça...n'y accordes pas trop d'attention. Beaucoup de gens me sur-estime.**_

_**_Ou alors, c'est toi qui te sous-estimes! répliqua-t-elle. On n'a qu'à dire que c'est un peu des deux.**_

_**_Oui, tu as sûrement raison. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure…Pour l'indiscrétion d'Aidou-senpai. Et pour la mienne.**_

_**_Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude. Et puis moi aussi, je suis curieuse, un peu trop parfois !**_

_**_ A quel sujet ?**_

_**_N'importe lequel. **_

_**_Hum hum…**_

_**Je jeta un coup d'œil à mon père qui venait de s'éclaircir la voix… Il n'y a pas à y redire, il avait vraiment un don pour plomber l'ambiance.**_

_**_Où en étions nous ? Ah oui, Riavaz, sur la piste avec un des sabres en bois !dit mon père en désignant le porte armes.**_

_**Je m'avança. J'hésita, puis pris un long mais léger. Parfait pour une fille. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment adapté pour mon niveau. Tant pis.**_

_**J'examina mon environnement de combat, puis me plaça devant l'unique mur, on ne sait jamais. **_

_**« Je rappelle que le perdant est celui qui tombe par terre, mais il faut qu'il est été touché au moins une fois pour que ce soit validé »**_

_**Mon premier adversaire fut Akatsuki. Comme je l'avais prévu, il fut le premier à attaquer (réflexe d'homme, facile à deviner), je l'attendis et au dernier moment, je bougea à sa droite. Malheureusement, il ne put freiner son élan, et je le frappa avec le plat de mon sabre, il n'eut sûrement pas mal, mais mon coup fut assez fort pour le faire tomber.**_

_**J'entendis quelqu'un ricaner, sûrement son cousin, pendant qu'il rejoignait le banc, l'air dépité. Je le plains, Aidou-senpai n'est pas vraiment tendre avec lui. Je me promis de lui infliger une défaite à la hauteur de sa moquerie. Je ferai en sorte qu'il grince tellement des dents qu'il abîmerait ses crocs.**_

_**Le suivant fut Shiki. Je gagna facilement, à vrai dire, il me laissa gagner, plus intéressé par le paquet de mikados sur le banc que par notre combat. Les filles n'eurent pas envie de combattre. Donc le prochain fut Aidou-senpai. A ma grande surprise, il ne bougea pas, et je dus frapper la première. Il contre-attaqua et feinta à gauche je le toucha, et en contre-attaque, il fit un mouvement horizontal, dans le but de me faire basculer. Mais je ne pouvais plus reculer, le mur allait me stopper, il aurait le temps de me toucher. Plus qu'une solution. Je sauta assez haut pour ne pas être effleuré et me laissa tomber par terre. Avant qu'il ne put faire un mouvement de plus, je déplia mes jambes et happa les siennes, et il fut entraîné à terre. Promesse accomplie. **_

_**Je me releva et lui donna ma main pour qu'il puisse se relever. Il m'ignora royalement, et alla rejoindre sa place, en essayant de garder un peu de sa fierté. Stupide vampire avec son ego surdimensionné. Je soupirai. Ça faisait vraiment enfant pourri gâté.**_

_**Mon dernier adversaire se présenta. Il me fut un petit moment avant de réaliser que c'était Ichijo-senpai. Il attaqua avec une telle force que j'eus du mal à ne pas chanceler. Wow, il avait vraiment l'air d'être habitué du maniement du sabre. Pendant un moment, on s'attaqua et on se défendit et personne ne fut vulnérabilisé. Puis, je me risqua à une feinte maquillée et par miracle, il fut touché. Si je le fais tomber, je gagnerai.**_

_**Il en avait bien conscience, car il redoubla d'efforts et il attaqua de plus en plus souvent et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à résister. Il me faisait reculer quasiment à chacune de ses attaques, et même quand je réussissais à gagner du terrain, il s'empressait de combler ses pertes. **_

_**Soudain alors que j'étais occupée à parer un mouvement vertical, il fit glisser son sabre le long du mien et quand il descendit, il me frappa à la côte, me bloquant le souffle. Je fus obligée de me plier en deux en essayant de le reprendre, sachant que je devais faire vite, il a tout le temps de me faire tomber. Mais je ne pouvais pas aller plus vite que la musique… **_

_**Il se passa quelques dizaines de secondes. Pourquoi n'attaquait-il pas ? Il pouvait facilement m'abattre… Derrière mes mèches tombantes sur mon visage, je pouvais voir qu'il attendait dans une posture de garde…**_

_**Un vampire fair-play ? Eh Ben, qui aurait cru que cela existait ? Pas moi en tout cas…**_

_**Je releva la tête et il m'attaqua. Seulement, une idée me vint. Je fis un rapide calcul avant, et au lieu de parer, je fis un salto arrière. Comme je l'espérais, mes pieds touchèrent le mur derrière moi, et je pus reprendre mon élan et passa carrément au-dessus de lui. Avant d'atteindre le sol, j'essaya de le pousser avec ma jambe afin de le faire tomber. **_

_**Mauvaise idée. C'était sans compter la rapidité et la force d'Ichijo, qui esquiva ma jambe, et me prit par une main une de mes épaules, tandis que l'autre (il avait lâché son sabre entre-temps ) me bloquait le bras, et il m'entraîna vers le sol. Dès que nous l'atteignons, je fis un rapide renversé et ce fut moi qui me retrouva sur lui, et je dégagea mon bras de son emprise pour mettre mon sabre sur sa gorge. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes après que je me rendis compte de la position…Euh embarrassante dans laquelle on était.**_

_**Je me releva rapidement, en espérant que je n'avais pas rougi et lui tendit ma main. Il l'accepta ( lui au moins, il n'était pas un snob, pas comme certains *n'est ce pas, Aidou-senpai * ), et je déclara :**_

_**-Je crois que tu as gagné.**_

_**-Non, c'est toi qui as eu finalement le dessus. TU as gagné. Me contredit Takuma, l'air embarrassé.**_

_**-Le perdant devait être celui qui touchait le sol en premier. Et je l'ai fait. Donc tu as remporté le duel.**_

_**-Je tiens à dire que tu as été difficile à battre. Ton père ne mentait pas quand il disait que tu étais très habile.**_

_**Je baissa la tête, murmurant un « merci » gêné. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup qu'on me fasse des compliments, parce qu'après je ne savais pas comment réagir.**_

_**En fin de compte, cette nuit de sport n'était pas si mauvaise que ça. **_

_**-Bien. Riavaz, retournez à votre dortoir. Ordonna le professeur.**_

_**Je soupira, il était déjà l'heure ? Je salua mes camarades et partit tranquillement. La lune était à présente haute dans le ciel et éclairait une nuit sans étoiles. Une nuit qui a été plus qu'instructive…**_

* * *

_**Aido: Quoi? C'est tout?**_

_**Alliana2312: Oui , c'est tout! Si t'es pas content, tu n'as qu'a l'écrire toi-même!**_

_**Aido: Non, je te laisse ce soin, dis, est ce que je pourrais gouter au sang d'Alliana?*sourire de crétin***_

_**Alliana2312: Je me demande si je ne ferai pas mieux de ne pas le faire apparaître, celui-là...**_

_**Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu, à la prochaine! S'il vous plaît n'oubliez pas de commentez!**_


	3. Présentation en retard d'Alliana

Bonjour à tous !

Donc, je ne vais pas mettre un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, car j'ai complètement oublié de vous décrire mon OC, donc Alliana. Oui, je sais, c'est plutôt bête….

Zéro (**de mauvaise humeur comme d'habitude)**: TU veux dire complètement débile ?

Moi : Oui, bon, ça va, n'en rajoute pas !

Alliana : Hem hem…  
Moi: Oui désolée, Allia-chan, j'écris, j'écris !

En espèrant que vous aprécierez…

Ah oui, dernière chose, S'il vous plaît commentez ma fiction ! Je ne possède toujours rien, à part Alliana, la mère biologique de celle-ci, ses familles d'accueil à part Yagari Tôga.

* * *

Nom : Riavaz ( apparemment faux nom donnée à l'hopital par la mère biologique d'Alliana)

Prénom : Alliana

Age : 16 ans, au début de l'histoire

Taille : 1,71cm

Poids : non donné par l'intéressée…

Description :Teint pâle. Longs (par longs, je veux dire qu'ils lui arrivent quasiment aux genoux) cheveux noirs sans frange avec reflets bleutés, Yeux bleus cristallins, mince et assez grande par rapport à la moyenne. Elle porte son uniforme violet, mais en dehors, elle mets généralement des jeans noirs avec des tee-shirts assortis.

Famille et Passé : Née sous X, adoptée par plusieurs familles d'accueil. Actuellement, elle réside avec des hunters, la famille Tôga. Elle a une sœur, qui s'appelle Wabila, un peu plus jeune qu'elle. On apprend plus tard qu'elle a de multiples blessures datant d'avant son arrivée à la Cross Académie.

Signes particuliers : Son uniforme, son emploi du temps peu commun et ses capacités extraordinaires et d'autres choses que je ne révélerai pas tout de suite.

Attirée par : Aido Hanabusa, Ichijo Takuma

Amies ou Sœur : Aido Hanabusa, Ichijo Takuma, Souen Ruka, Yuki Cross, Wabila Tôga (cette dernière apparaissant plus tard)

Connaissance : Senri Shiki, Rima Toya et Seiren.

Personnes qu'elle n'affectionne pas beaucoup et/ou dont elle se méfie: Kanamé Kuran et Zero Kiryu.

Caractère : Intelligente, volontaire et archarnée, Alliana sait ce qu'elle veut, et sait sacrifier pour l'obtenir. Au début froide et distante sans pourtant être désagréable avec des individus, si on la connaît un peu plus, elle devient un peu plus ouverte, gentille et attentive. Cependant, elle n'apprécie pas les gens trop curieux, surtout quand il s'agit de ses affaires. Elle protège ce qu'elle affectionne sans s'occuper du prix qu'elle doit payer pour ça. Elle ne parle pas souvent d'elle et garde ses secrets et ses problèmes pour elle aussi longtemps qu'elle le peut. Elle ne se mets en colère que très rarement, mais quand cela arrive, il vaut mieux être en photo que près d'elle…

* * *

Moi :Cela te convient-il, Alliana ?

Alliana (**examinant attentivement tout le texte avec un air appliqué) **: C'est assez ressemblant…Deux minutes ! Comment ça, attirée par Aido Hanabusa et Ichijo Takuma ? Ce n'est pas vrai !

Moi : Si, ou en tout cas dans très peu de temps, ce sera vrai ! Bon d'accord j'admets que cela ne se voit pas beaucoup au début, mais je sais ce que je dis !

Alliana * long silence méfiant* :

Aido : On parle de moi ?

Alliana (**gênée, et se dêpéchant de miniaturiser la fenetre et devenant rouge comme une pivoine) **: Pas du tout !

Moi (en ricanant) : Et à part ça, tu ne parais pas suspecte !

Alliana (**regard de tueur**) Et Aido (**me regarde bizarrement)**

**Bref, en espérant que vous avez aimé...Et le chapitre 3 ne tardera pas à apparaître!**


	4. Point de vue Takuma

_**Bonjour!**_

_**Donc voici le chapitre 3, que j'ai mis du temps à faire, malgré qu'il ne soit pas très long...**_

_**Alliana: Ne t'inquiètes pas... A peine fini, tu le mets à jour, c'est déjà bien...**_

_**Aido: Moi, tant que je suis dedans, ça ne dérange pas d'attendre!**_

_**Kain (soupirant): j'aurais été étonné que tu dises autre chose, Hanabusa...**_

_**Moi: Je disais donc, j'espère que vous aimerez, et s'il vous plaît, mettez des avis!**_

_**Yuki: Alliana2312 ne possède pas Vampire Knight, mais par contre, elle détient son OC, Alliana ici présente!**_

* * *

_**Takuma PDV**_

_**Je regarda partir Alliana, avec une petite pointe de regrets…On allait commencer à parler comme de vrais amis quand son père nous a rappelés à l'ordre. **_

_**Car je sentais bien qu'elle était distante avec la classe, un peu sur ses gardes. En même temps, rien d'étonnant vu que ses parents se sont fait tués par l'un des nôtres. C'est tout à fait normal, même si je regrettais de l'admettre. **_

_**Bien qu'elle soit une fille adoptive d'un Hunter, et qu'elle se débrouille parfaitement bien avec un katana, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit une chasseuse de vampire « active ». Elle serait sans doute un peu plus repoussée pas la classe, comme Kiryu. Mais rien n'empêche qu'elle était dangereuse. C'est l'une des premières personnes à m'avoir mis un sabre sous la gorge. Elle ne mentait pas qu'elle disait qu'elle s'était entraînée régulièrement. A en juger par son expertise je dirai 4 ans au moins. Et encore.**_

_**Elle m'avait impressionnée et amusée quand elle avait mis Hanabusa-san à terre ! Cela fait tellement étrange qu'une fille de la Day Class s'en prenne à lui ! Aucune autre qu'elle n'aurait osé (à part Yuuki, mais seulement si cela avait été nécessaire) blessé Hanabusa. La tête qu'il avait faite en rejoignant le banc était même très hilarante, au point que son cousin ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner. Je jure qu'Aidou lui a montré les crocs en lui criant « Ferme-la ! ». C'est son orgueil qui a du en prendre un sacré coup, pour en arriver la, et il avait fusillé du regard Riavaz-san tout le long de la soirée… Elle n'avait pas vraiment de l'apprécier non plus, la nouvelle.**_

_**Puis cela avait été à mon tour de l'affronter. Sheesh, elle était vraiment forte pour une humaine…J'en ai encore le souffle coupé rien qu'en y repensant. Elle aurait certainement pu gagner si je n'avais pas réagi !**_

_**Elle agissait comme si elle était le chasseur, et non la proie… Ce qui frustrait tout le monde au passage. **_

_**« Ichijo-san ! »**_

_**Je reviens à la réalité. Shiki me fixait, toujours avec son expression neutre. Je souria en lui demandant :**_

_**_Oui, Shiki, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**_

_**_ Tu n'as pas entendu ? On doit aller au dortoir. Dit-il en prenant un de ses pockys. Je m'étais toujours demandé ce qu'avait de si spécial ces sucreries au chocolat ou à la fraise que la plupart de mes camarades mangeaient à longueur de temps.**_

_**_Déjà ? Le soleil n'est pas en train de se lever, pourtant… remarquai-je néanmoins.**_

_**_Tant mieux. Je n'aime pas me promener à l'aube. Déclara sans réelle conviction Shiki en mettant un de ses mikados dans sa bouche. Et en partant voir Rima.**_

_**Akatsuki me rejoignit suivi de près par son cousin qui semblait encore en train de maugréer à cause de sa défaite, les bras croisés. Akatsuki, avec un petit sourire narquois, me dit en regardant Hanabusa :**_

_**_Content que tu ais gagné, Takuma… Tu nous as TOUS surpassés ! **_

_**Le blond aux yeux bleus réagit, prenant un air coléreux :**_

_**_Oui, bon, ça va, pas la peine de nous le rappeler ! Cette humaine est plus forte que nous, on l'a compris. Grr, je ne peux tout de même pas y croire ! Une humaine banale qui gagne à des duels contre des vampires, les créatures les plus puissantes de ce monde ! **_

_**Je pensa tout au fond de moi, qu'Aidou avait tort sur un point : elle n'était **pas** une humaine banale.**_

_**_Avoue au moins que tu t'es bien fait avoir...insista Akatsuki, cette fois en prenant une mine goguenarde.**_

_**_Elle a juste eu de la chance qui a tourné quand elle a fait son duel contre Ichijo, c'est tout… N'empêche, on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi elle est dans notre classe… Tu crois que c'est une hunter ? J'ai comme un doute vu ce qu'elle nous a dit après nous avoir révélé qu'elle était au courant pour nous et comment elle se débrouille au sabre … demanda Aidou en s'adressant à moi. **_

_**Tout ça pour changer de sujet…**_

_**Non…Bien qu'elle nous ne parle pas beaucoup, elle nous adresse la parole normalement et n'a pas l'air très rancunière. dis-je après avoir réfléchi**_

_**_On peut savoir pourquoi ça t'intéresse, Hanabusa ? demanda sans attention particulière Akatsuki.**_

_**_Laisse tomber, Akatsuki… Il est juste énervé qu'elle ne rampe pas à ses pieds comme toutes ces filles stupides de la Day class, et qu'elle le ridiculise à un sport masculin…dit Ruka en se joignant à nous. **_

_**_Euh, désolé, Ruka , mais l'escrime est un sport mixte, rectifiai-je, mais tu n'as pas tort, elle l'a superbement bien humilié.**_

_**_Takuma, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? se plaignit Hanabusa en me fusillant du regard.**_

_**_La honte… déclara Rima en prenant un bâton de Pocky de la boite à Senri.**_

_**_T'as raison…dit ce dernier.**_

_**_N'empêche, c'est plutôt malpoli de ne pas accepter son aide. On fait toujours ça à chaque combat. C'est comme dire « Sans rancune ». dis-je sérieusement.**_

_**C'était vrai. Manifestement, Alliana-san avait tout d'une digne combattante au katana.**_

_**_Et alors ? Je n'ai pas de compte à rendre à cette…fille ! persifla Aidou.**_

_**_ Tu es en train de nous faire une crise d'ego ? ! A cause d'elle ! s'étonna Ruka, avec un sourire malicieux… **_

_**_Pas du tout, c'est juste qu'elle…m'énerve ! répliqua Aido**_

_**Tant mieux, pensai-je, de cette façon, il ne voudra pas la mordre…**_

_**J'étais plutôt heureux pour elle. En mettant dans cet état mon camarade, Alliana s'était en quelque sorte immunisé d'une attaque. En général, Hanabusa mord ses fan-girls ou Yuki. Or, s'il y a une fille qui ne l'aime pas avec une autre qui est une des « Idol-fans », la première est moins en danger que l'autre. **_

_**N'empêche, je me demande ce qu'Alliana fait en ce moment…**_

_**Alliana PDV**_

_**16 Octobre, 4H37**_

_**Stupide Vampire ! Nan, mais je vous jure !**_

_**Bon, cher journal, je t'explique : te souviens-tu d'Aido, le vampire dont je t'ai parlé ?**_

_**Ce n'est qu'un idiot avec un ego surdimensionné !Et en plus, il se moque des autres !**_

_**Je résume ce qu'il s'est passé : Aido s'est moqué de quelqu'un qui avait perdu à un duel contre moi, à un moment, il s'est battu lui aussi, et comme j'étais un peu irrité de sa taquinerie, je l'ai battu d'une manière assez simple. Et tout semble indiquer qu'il n'aime pas la défaite non plus.**_

_**Sans quoi, j'ai battu presque tous les garçons de la Night Class au sabre. Seul Takuma Ichijo (oui, le même qu'hier) m'a vaincu. Il a remporté le combat (où il n'était pas aisé d'avoir le dessus). Ce qui m'a surpris le plus dans ce duel, c'est qu'il était fair-play, pour un vampire. Une qualités plutôt rare d'ailleurs.**_

_**Ichijo-san a été de bonne compagnie toute la soirée. Je dois avouer qu'Aido-san aussi au début. Sans ce petit mal-entendu, peut-être qu'on aurait plus discuter.**_

_**Mais, je ne crois pas avoir envie de lui reparler après l'incident de ce soir. Je n'aimais, je n'aime pas les stupides play-boys, et je ne les aimerai jamais ! **_

_**J'arrêta d'écrire quand j'entendis un léger bruit derrière ma porte et puis quelqu'un qui détalai à toute vitesse. Curieuse, j'alla ouvrir. Personne, je décida donc de partir dans le couloir quand mon pied heurta quelque chose. Grimaçant un peu au passage, je baissa les yeux. Une boîte noire avait été posée devant ma porte. Bizarre.**_

_**Fronçant les sourcils, je me baissa pour la ramasser, et rentra dans ma chambre. J'avais déjà tout déballé et rangé. J'avais tellement peu d'affaires personnelles que cela ne m'avait pris que quelques minutes. Après avoir posé la boîte, je l'ouvris. Et ouvrit grand les yeux quand je vis ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.**_

_**Une poupée, semblable à celle de mon rêve. Sauf que celle-ci avait mon uniforme violet, et qu'elle avait les yeux fermés comme si elle dormait. Et à côté, un papier : « Tu n'y échapperas pas »**_

* * *

_** Aido: Suspense, suspense!**_

_**Kain: Comment tu t'es fait battre!**_

_**Aido: Je croyais que le sujet était clos!**_

_**Moi: Arrêtez, tous les deux! Alliana, c'est à toi!**_

_**Alliana : S'il vous plaît mettez des avis! **_

_**Zéro: Ou mourrez, c'est vous qui décidez...**_

_**Yuki: Zéro, éloigne ton Bloody Rose des lecteurs!**_


	5. Excuses et des Pockys!

Bonjour !

Donc voici le chapitre 4 ! J'espère que vous aimerez…

Aidou : Si je suis dedans, c'est sûr qu'ils vont aimer !

Kain ***long soupir*** : Tu n'en as pas marre de resservir à chaque fois la même chose ?

Aidou ***faisant semblant de réfléchir puis prends un sourire de crétin fini*** : Non !

Takuma : Aurais-tu la politesse de laisser finir l'écrivaine, Aidou-san ?

Aidou : Je ne crois pas…Du moins tant que je n'aurai pas goûté au sang d'Alliana !

Alliana: Ichijo-san? Pourrais-tu me prêter ton katana ? J'ai oublié le mien…

Moi : STOP ! Alliana, j'ai besoin de lui pour la suite !

Alliana ***moue déçue, puis rictus cruel*** : Dommage…Tant pis je trouverais autre chose…

Kain ***chuchote à Aidou*** : Si j'étais toi, je m'enfuirais en courant très vite, Hanabusa…

Bref, s'il vous plaît laissez des avis !

* * *

Alliana PDV

Une poupée semblable à celle de mon rêve. Sauf que celle-ci avait mon uniforme violet, et qu'elle avait les yeux fermés comme si elle dormait. Et à côté, un papier : « Tu n'y échapperas pas »

**Je resta de marbre devant ce qu'il y avait dans cette boîte. Lentement je pris la poupée, tout en me demandant si, comme dans mon rêve, elle allait commencer à ricaner ou si elle avait des crocs….**

**Qu'est ce que je raconte ? Personne n'aurait pu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans mon rêve, je n'en avais pas parlé à qui que ce soit ! **

**Je me résigna. C'était sûrement une blague débile de « bienvenue » faite par quelqu'un du dortoir. Et la poupée n'était qu'une coïncidence…**

**Maintenant furieuse, je jeta la poupée et la boîte qui allait avec, dans la poubelle, en me demandant toutefois qui aurait été assez pointilleux pour fabriquer une figurine à mon effigie. Que d'efforts pour me faire peur…**

**Avec un soupir, j'alla au lit. Demain matin, je n'ai jamais cours, mais l'après-midi, je vais à la classe de jour pour la toute première fois. Et pour m'achever, je vais aussi avoir droit à la Night Class. Et dire que ça va être comme ça TOUS les jours…**

**Je me demande comment je ferais s'il n'existait pas le week-end.**

**Avec un râlement, je m'endormis. **

**Mon réveil sonna, et je l'éteins tout de suite. J'étais tellement énervée la nuit dernière que je n'avais pas pratiquement pas dormi. Et Résultat : cela faisait 1 heure que j'étais debout, déjà prête pour mes cours qui ne commençaient qu'à 14 h. Donc si je calcule bien, ça ne me fait que 2 h et demi de repos. Et je n'ai toujours rien trouvé à faire pour me défouler les nerfs.**

**Tandis que je regardais à la fenêtre, une tasse de café à la main et les écouteurs sur les oreilles « on avance » de Tal, j'aperçus les élèves de la Day Class se dirigeaient vers leurs salle de cours… J'eus un mauvais sourire : moi, je ne les rejoignais qu'à 14h !**

**Puis l'ennui me regagna encore une fois. Tout compte fait, ce n'est pas si mal d'être en classe… Au moins, tu avais quelque chose à faire. Mais avant ça, j'ai 6 heures à tuer…**

**Soudain, j'eus une idée, et immédiatement, je courus à l'entrepôt. Pour en ressortir chargée d'un mannequin, d'un arc et de flèches aux pointes émoussées. **

**J'installa le mannequin contre un arbre, m'éloigna de quelques dizaines de pas, et banda mon arc, visa et tira.**

**Pac !**

**Je regardai : la flèche s'était plantée…Dans l'arbre voisin. Je jura de frustration. **

**Je souffla, et pris ma deuxième flèche. En essayant de trouver un moyen de ne rater mon coup, cette fois. Je me mis à visualiser un certain blond aux yeux bleus à la place du mannequin, et je tira. Je vérifiai : en plein cœur… J'eus un sourire assassin : il y a certains moyens qui marchent à tous les coups…**

**J'enfourna ma 3e et dernière flèche et m'apprêta à tirer quand une main se posa sur mon épaule et je lâcha, en profitant pour me retourner.**

**C'était Idiot-senpai ! Ah, pardon, Idol-senpai…**

**J'enleva mes écouteurs et dit poliment mais avec détachement :**

**-Bonjour, Aidou-san. Tu n'es pas censé être en train de dormir à cette heure-là ?**

**-Je fais encore ce que je veux, Riavaz-san. **

**-Je croyais pourtant que les élèves de la Night Class n'avaient pas droit de se balader dans le campus le jour… dis-je malicieusement, et luttant pour ne pas appeler les chargés de discipline, histoire qu'Aido-san ait des ennuis…**

**Non, c'est méchant, et après c'est moi qui vais m'attirer des ennuis ce soir. Mais bon sang, ce que c'était tentant !**

**-Enfin, bref, que veux-tu ? déclarai-je, retrouvant mon impassibilité.**

**-En fait, je venais m'excuser. Pour hier. Lâcha-t-il, avec, semble-t-il, difficulté.**

**De quoi ? Ou là, mon audition me fait fausse route… Idiot-senpai…Désolée, décidément : Aido Hanabusa, alias Idol-senpai s'excusait ? A moi ? Néanmoins, prudemment, je lui dis :**

**-C'est oublié.**

**-Non, vraiment… Je me suis comporté comme un parfait abruti, dit-il penaud.**

…**.Tout compte fait, peut-être que je me suis trompée sur lui…Peut-être qu'il n'est pas si stupide que ça.**

**_Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est ok… **

**_Donc, on repart à zéro ?**

**_ C'est bien pour moi. Dis-je en souriant légèrement.**

**Et on discuta assez long comme ça, pendant des heures. Au bout d'un moment, il sortit une boîte semblable à celle que Shiki-senpai avait la nuit dernière. Voyant mon coup d'œil, Aido-senpai me demanda :**

**-Tu aimes les Pockys ?**

**_Je n'en ai jamais goûté…avouai-je**

**Il me regarda comme si je venais d'une autre planète et que j'avais un troisième oeil au milieu du front. Puis il se ressaisit, et me tendit un long bâton enrobé de chocolat qui se trouvait dans la boîte en me proposant :**

**_Tu en veux un ?**

**Je le pris en le remerciant d'un hochement de tête et croqua dedans. Une sensation de chocolat et de caramel, fondante et croustillante à la fois, explosa dans ma bouche comme je n'en avais jamais ressenti.**

**Devant mon air étonné mais impassible, Aidou demanda d'un air inquiet :**

**_ Est-ce que ça va ?**

**_…C'est une des choses les plus délicieuses que je n'ai jamais goûté ! m'exclamai-je, vraiment heureuse qu'Aido-san m'en ait donné.**

**Il soupira de soulagement et on finit la boîte ensemble. Puis il regarda sa montre, avant de froncer les sourcils :**

**_Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?**

**Je jeta un coup d'œil à son poignet, juste avant de m'étouffer avec mon bâton de Pocky que je venais d'avaler : 14h06 ! Comment diable a-t-il pu se passer autant de temps sans que je ne le remarque ?**

**_Je suis même en retard ! A ce soir, il faut que je parte tout de suite avant de me faire étriper ! m'écriai-je en me mettant à courir.**

**5 minutes après**

**J'arrivai à ma salle de classe, complètement essoufflée. J'entra, et tous les regards convergèrent vers moi, y compris celui furieux du professeur.**

**_11 minutes de retard, Riavaz, et c'est votre premier cours ! Je crois qu'une heure de colle vous sera…**

**_C'est ma faute, sensei ! déclara une voix derrière moi, je fus si surprise que je sursauta. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour deviner qui c'était.**

**Hanabusa Aido.**

**Le professeur et la classe furent tout aussi surpris que moi de le voir prendre ma défense… Les chuchotement commencèrent à se faire plus nombreux, et j'eus droit à des regards meurtriers…**

**_Aido-kun ? Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites là ?**

**_J'ai croisé ma camarade de classe et on a commencé à discuter, et elle n'a pas vu l'heure. C'est à cause de moi si elle est en retard…**

**Est-ce utile de vous dire que l'on pouvait entendre toutes les idées de meurtre des Idol-fans à cette déclaration ?**

**Oh mon dieu ! Je vais mourir jeune !**

**Blague mis à part, j'étais plutôt contente ( et surprise) qu'Aido-san prenne ma défense.**

**Le professeur nous dévisagea, et il soupira en remontant ses lunettes :**

**_Dans ce cas…Riavaz-san, allez vous asseoir. Aido-kun, vous pouvez partir.**

**Ce dernier me salua et obéit. J'entendis tous les grognement de jalousies des filles et pour ma sécurité, j'alla m'installer avec Yuki et apparemment une de ses amies, les seules qui ne me lançaient pas de regards de vipères…**

**La chargée de discipline m'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Et le professeur m'interpella : **

**_Riavaz-san, levez-vous et présentez-vous à la classe.**

**Je soupira mais obtempéra :**

**_Je m'appelle Alliana Riavaz, je viens d'arriver à l'Académie Cross, mais je ne suivrai que la moitié de vos cours, je ne serai donc là que l'après-midi…**

**Je ne jugea pas utile de préciser qu'après, j'allai avec la Night Class, sinon, j'aurai bien peur de ruiner mes chances, déjà maigres, de survivre…**

**_Bien, Riavaz-san, asseyez-vous. Vous autres, soyez gentils avec votre nouvelle camarade…**

**Pour ça, sensei, je crois que c'est un peu tard pour le dire…**

**Après avoir suivi quelques minutes de mathématiques, Yuki m'interpella :**

**_Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Aido-senpai ?**

**_Tu n'as pas entendu ? Je discutais avec lui…**

**_Tu sais que tu viens de te mettre à dos toutes les filles de la Day Class en seulement un quart d'heure ? **

**_Chez toi, je me dépêcherai de courir très, très vite pour ne pas me faire rattraper à la sonnerie. En fait, je m'appelle Sayori Wakaba, dit la voisine de Yuki.**

**_Merci pour ce conseil judicieux, Wakaba-san… Je crois que j'ai intérêt à le suivre, lui répondis-je en souriant.**

**Soudain j'entendis des murmures derrière moi. Même si je n'en percevais que quelques brides, je discernai le plus important :**

**_La nouvelle…salope….**

**_T'as raison….ressemble à un corbeau….**

**Piquée par ses propos, je me retourna en fusillant les filles du regard en leur disant :**

**-Le corbeau a une ouïe très bonne…**

**Elles rougirent furieusement, et s'empressèrent de s'excuser, mais j'étais déjà en train d'écrire les équations.**

**J'avais comme le pressentiment que l'après-midi allait être très long….**

* * *

**Donc j'espère que vous avez appréciez et s'il vous plaît commentez**

**Aido: RAAH! MES POCKYS!**

**Moi: qu'est ce qu'il se passe?**

**Aido: ON M'A PRIS MES POCKYS!**

**Shiki et Rima: Ils étaient délicieux...**

**Aido (se tournant vers eux et se préparant à les assomer avec son bouquin de science): C'est vous qui les avez pris!**

**Shiki: Ah et entre-temps, c'est Alliana qui nous les a donnés...**

**Alliana (sourire cruel): J'avais bien dit que je trouverais autre chose...**

**Bref... Je remercie l'invité, quelque qui soit pour son commentaire, ça m'a fait plaisir! **

**A la prochaine!**


	6. Quoi Un bal?

**Hey !**

**D'abord merci à Daaku et à Moonknight pour leurs commentaires, ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on apprécie la fiction! :) Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre tout le monde, mon autre fic m'a pris une grande partie de mon temps libre et j'ai pas eu le courage de continuer après à écrire sur celle-là... Honte à moi! Donc, ça y est, voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Aido : Paresseuse…Tu as mis 5 jours pour ce petit passage ?**

**Yuki: Aido-senpai ! Je suis sûre que tu n'aurais pas fait plus rapidement, alors tais-toi !**

**Kanamé : Hanabusa….**

**Aido *verdit tout d'un coup* : Em…Désolé ?**

**Moi : Bref….A toi Zéro !**

**Zéro*soupir* : Pourquoi moi ?**

**Moi : Parce que tu es le seul de la pièce à n'avoir pas parlé !**

**Zéro : Alliana2312 ne possède pas Vampire Knight (heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon, on pourrait s'attendre au pire…) , par contre sa stupide Alliana lui appartient….**

**Alliana : Moi, stupide ? Et puis toi, alors !**

**Aido : Alliana n'est effectivement pas stupide…Juste un peu survoltée quelques fois….**

**Alliana (regard de tueur) : C'est censé être un compliment ou un reproche ?**

**Aido : Euh…..**

**A/N : Dans cette fan-fiction, Kain et Ruka sont en couple (eh oui, Ruka s'est enfin aperçue que Kain l'aimait, et elle a arrêté de courir après Kanamé…). Pour Rima et Shiki…Eh Ben, ils sont dans la même situation que dans l'anime…**

* * *

**Alliana PDV : Flash Back**

**Devinez quoi ? J'ai survécu à la Day Class !**

**Sérieusement, après le petit incident en classe avec Aido-senpai, je me suis faite discrète… Et cela a payé, puisque les Idol-fans m'ont oublié.**

**Et là, maintenant, j'étais avec la Night Class. Plus précisément, j'étais en train de discuter avec Ruka et Rima. En fait, plutôt avec Ruka, car Rima restait avec Shiki-senpai, et ils mangeaient des Pockys…C'est malin, ils me donnent faim…**

**Ruka Souen était plutôt sympa quand vous commencez à la connaître. Elle a presque les mêmes passions qu'une fille ¨normale¨ : elle adore le shopping, les vêtements…et taquiner Aido-senpai ! Oui, je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre sur ce dernier point…**

**_Donc, tu t'entraînes au sabre depuis 4 ans ?**

**_Exactement.**

**_Eh Ben, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as battu tout le monde hier… A part Takuma, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il est pratiquement champion national du Katana…**

**Je laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif. Kain-senpai ne rigolait donc pas quand il disait qu'Ichijo-senpai était le meilleur !**

**_Sinon et toi, tu n'as jamais pensé à faire des championnats ? Vu comment tu as mis en difficulté Ichijo-san l'autre soir, tu devrais facilement te retrouver sur le podium… continua Ruka.**

**_Pas vraiment.**

**_Hey, Alliana-san ! Comment vas-tu depuis cet après-midi?**

**Je me retourna, comme je l'avais deviné c'était Aido-senpai, avec un sourire fracassant, qu'il réservait plutôt pour ses fans-girls. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, mais je dégagea doucement en disant :**

**_Très bien… Merci à propos pour le professeur.**

**_Ce n'était rien ! Si tu as besoin d'aide, viens me trouver, je t'aiderai volontiers… dit-il avec un sourire play-boy.**

**OH MON DIEU….Ne me dites pas qu'il me drague, là, tout de suite ! Reprends-toi Alliana, la nuit ne vient que de commencer…**

**_Vous vous êtes vus cet après-midi ? Demanda Kain-senpai, arrivant vers nous, visiblement stupéfait.**

**_On s'est croisés, effectivement…dis-je prudente, il ne faudrait pas qu'en plus, les autres s'imaginent des choses…**

**Ouais, ben vu leurs têtes, c'est pas gagné….**

**_Elle est très forte à l'arc, vous savez ? dit Aido-senpai, inconscient apparemment de la signification des regards de nos camarades… Ou alors c'est qu'il le faisait exprès, impossible de savoir avec lui.**

**Il vaut mieux que je ne lui dise pas de quelle façon j'ai mis ma flèche au centre… Quoique, voir sa tête quand je lui aurai dit ça aurait été marrant !**

**_ Tu pratiques combien de sports, Alliana-san ? demanda Rima, parlant pour la 1 ère fois**

**_ Je ne pratique pas, je sais juste en faire… Il y a une différence.**

**_Et elle aime les Pockys ! déclara Aido-senpai, m'ignorant au passage.**

**Il commençait sérieusement à paraître idiot…**

**Rima se tourna vers moi, avec un air qui me fit un peu peur, et elle me dit :**

**_C'est vrai ?**

**_Euh..Oui…**

**Elle sourit et me tendit un bâton en me déclarant :**

**_Bienvenue au club.**

**Je pris le bâton la remerciant au passage, et le porta à ma bouche… Je ne mentais pas, c'était vraiment bon !**

**_Hum… Nous devrions nous dépêcher… dit Kaname, apparaissant derrière nous, me faisant sursauter au passage !**

**Bon sang, s'il refait ça, il va réussir à me flanquer une crise cardiaque !**

**Bien sûr nous l'écoutâmes, et le cours se passa bien. J'étais plutôt contente d'avoir sympathisé avec la Night Class, quand on les connaissait un peu mieux, ils étaient plutôt sympa… Ichijo-senpai prit des notes pour moi, car il voyait bien que malgré ce que je disais, j'avais du mal à suivre. Pendant un long moment on parla à deux, mais je fus rappelée à l'ordre par mon père, casseur d'ambiance comme à son habitude, qui me dit que c'était l'heure pour moi de partir**

**Pendant le cours de jour, je n'ai rien pu écouter, car la Day Class féminine discutait du bal. Maintenant le sujet le plus populaire du moment. Sauf que moi, je n'avais pas de cavalier. Ce n'était si terrible, de toute façon, car je détestais ce genre d'évènement. Sincèrement, je ne comptais pas vraiment y aller. Le bal, approchait rapidement, c'était après demain.**

**Le reste de la journée se déroula comme d'habitude, à deux exceptions: tout d'abord, je suivis le cours de soir en entier. Malgré les notes qu'Ichijo-san prenait pour moi, je ne comprenais rien à rien aux leçons. J'avais donc demandé au directeur puis à mon père si je pouvais suivre les cours de la classe de vampire en entier. Ils avaient accepté, malgré les réticences de Yagari. Il avait peur que je ne sois trop fatiguée, et comme disait son dicton favori "Un hunter qui ne dort pas bien ne tuera rien". Mais je ne vais plus suivre les cours de la Day Class à partir de Lundi prochain. **

**Et deuxième chose, cette fois ci, incroyable, (je me suis même pincée pour voir si c'était un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar, vu la tournure de l'histoire). En sortant du cours, Aidou-senpai m'a dit:**

**_Tu voudrais aller au bal avec moi?**

**Sur le coup, j'étais resté muette. Depuis quand les garçons, des vampires extrêmement beaux, qui plus est, me demandait de les accompagner? En voyant qu'il attendait une réponse, je réussis à bégayer, tout en essayant de dissimuler mes joues qui viraient sûrement au rouge tomate:**

**_Je..Je ne pourrais pas aller au bal. Désolée.**

**_Oh...Ce n'est pas grave. Mais pourquoi?**

**_Un truc important à faire. Je dois aller retrouver quelqu'un perdu de vue il y a longtemps et elle m'a donné rendez-vous ce soir là. Mentis-je. **

**Mon excuse était plutôt pitoyable comme vous pouvez le constater…**

**_C'est qui?**

**_Hanabusa, depuis quand t'intéresses aux affaires d'Alliana-san? Résonna une voix grave derrière nous.**

**Je me retourna surprise, et je vis Aktasuki adossé à un mur, avec son éternel regard "je-m'en-fous de tout ce que vous faites, mais j'adore vous emmerder". Bon je reconnais que la manière de décrire son expression n'était pas très correcte, mais c'était tout ce que je trouvais à penser. Mais je le remerciais quand même pour son intervention, car je n'avais pas à répondre à la dernière question d'Aidou**

**¨Pendant ce temps, Aidou faisait semblant de voir rouge et s'exclama:**

**_Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde! Et puis, Qui te dit que je m'intéresse à elle?**

**Je me retournai vers le blond, offusquée. Ben merci, dis tout de suite que je suis une moins-que-rien!**

**Son cousin lui répondit calmement, un sourire microscopique aux lèvres:**

**_Ben, déjà, tu l'invites au bal, et tu louches sur elle en cours!**

**A ce moment, Hanabusa devint rouge pivoine et se mit à frapper son cousin. Moi, discrètement, je m'éclipsais. Je détestais les situations de ce genre, et ça empire toujours pour moi quant on m'implique!**

**...**

**Un jour passa, le bal, c'était demain. Je devrais aller au rendez-vous que m'avez fixé la personne inconnue. Ce n'est pas bien prudent, encore plus quand mes pouvoirs sont comme en ce moment, temporairement inactifs. Bref, si je me fais attaquer, je ne pourrais compter que sur moi-même.**

**On toqua à ma porte de chambre, j'ouvris, et j'eus la surprise de découvrir Yuuki, visiblement gênée.**

**Je lui dis **

**_Entre! Pourquoi as tu un si mauvais sourire aujourd'hui? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas...**

**_Oui, mais ça ne me concerne pas. En fait le directeur a m'a demandé de te dire, que tu dois absolument aller au bal demain:**

**_QUOI? Mais je n'ai rien préparé, moi!**

**_Pourquoi?Tu comptais sécher la cérémonie?**

**Ah zut. Je suis vraiment stupide. Elle n'était pas au courant que j'allais rater le bal...Enfin que normalement, je devais rater le bal.**

**_Difficile à expliquer, mais oui, je ne comptais pas aller à la fête. je dois vraiment y aller?**

**_Oui, et chez toi, je me dépêcherais de me trouver une tenue splendide !**

**Et elle partit sur cette phrase**

**Fin flash back**

**Je me regarda dans ma glace. Si un jour, on m'avait dit que je porterai une robe violet clair décolleté pour un bal, j'aurai envoyé bouler mon interlocuteur.**

**Finalement, j'aurai du accepter l'invitation d'Hanabusa. Je n'aurais pas été paumée pour les danses. La prochaine fois, Yuuki aura intérêt à me prévenir une semaine à l'avance si je suis obligée d'aller à un bal. Stupide cérémonie.**

**Je me mis à détailler ma robe. Courte, s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux avec un ruban gris qui rehaussait ma poitrine et ma taille fine, le décolleté en V et les manches du même genre que celles des kimonos, je n'étais pas mal. Les chaussures était toutes simples, des ballerines sans talons dans les tons violets.**

**Je m'attabla à préparer ma coiffure. Au programme, il y avait un commencement de chignon bas avec une tresse unique qui se terminait dans le bas du dos. Quelques mèches rebelles noires allèrent se mettre derrière mes oreilles. Le tout faisait très star wars. Quant au maquillage, je n'avais rien mis, à part du mascara.**

**Je regarda l'horloge: 19H45. Soit un quart d'heure avant le bal. Avec un peu de chances, je ne serai pas obligée de rester pour les danses?Je soupirai. Non. Il ne fallait même pas rêver si c'est Kiryu Zero qui gardait la sortie. Il serait capable de m'empêcher de sortir juste pour le plaisir de m'emmerder...**

**Le traitant intérieurement de maître sadique, je partit de la pièce en fermant précautieusement la porte à clé. Et c'est parti pour une nuit d'enfer…..**

* * *

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez? LAissez moi des avis!


	7. Invitée par

**Hello !**

**Donc voici le chapitre suivant ! Merci a Moonknight et Daaku pour leurs commentaires !**

**Alors ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Découvrez-le maintenant !**

**Zéro : Pfff…**

**Moi : Quoi encore, Zéro ?**

**Zéro : on dirait une de ses présentatrices TV débiles !**

**Moi : Laissez tomber, il est juste un peu râleur parce que je l'ai laissé à l'écart pendant longtemps et les seules fois que je parle de lui, c'est pour dire que c'est un sadique !**

**Aido : Ce qui n'est pas faux…**

**Alliana : D'accord avec Aido-san pour une fois…. Alliana2312 ne possède pas Vampire Knight, par contre je lui appartiens !**

* * *

**Alliana PDV**

**5 minutes après, j'étais devant la cafétéria, ré-utilisée comme salle de bal pour l'occasion. Sur le panneau, au lieu de voir « Self-service », je lisais « Ici commence l'enfer »…**

**Super présage.**

**J'avança en traînant les pieds. Stupide Bal. Je m'apprêtai à entrer, quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourna rapidement, et je me retrouva face à face à des yeux verts étincelants. Ichijo-san.**

**Celui-ci était vêtu d'un smoking gris clair, toutefois il faisait un peu négligé car il avait laissé ouvert les 3 premiers boutons de sa chemise, laissant apparaître un début de torse blanc.**

**Je préférais m'égorger plutôt que de l'avouer oralement, mais il était carrément CRAQUANT.**

**Ichijo aussi me détaillait, tout aussi minutieusement que je le faisais pour lui, et quand nous remontâmes en même temps, nous ne pûmes s'empêcher de rougir… Lui légèrement, mais moi, j'étais sûr que j'étais tellement pivoine que ça devait jurer avec mes yeux bleus…**

**Je baissa la tête gênée. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire, on n'allait quand même pas rester des heures comme ça non plus ! Nous commençâmes à parler en même temps, et le résultat fut qu'on n'y comprenait rien…**

**J'arrêta de parler, et en riant légèrement je lui dit :**

**_Vas-y en premier.**

**_Eh bien… Je pensai que tu n'irais pas au bal. Je vous ai entendu, toi et Aido-senpai…**

**_Euh oui… Je pensai qu'effectivement je n'irai pas, mais le directeur tenait à ce que j'y participe, en tant que seule fille allant aux cours des deux classes.****Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, j'ai quelque chose à faire. ****Pourquoi n'entres-tu pas ? Il y a plein de fan-girls qui t'attendent…**

**_C'est qu'en fait, je t'attendais…**

**_Comment ça ? Je n'ai su qu'à la dernière minute que je devais assister au moins à la cérémonie d'ouverture du bal !**

**_Yuuki et Zéro en ont parlé devant le pavillon de la Lune. Mais je pensais que malgré ça, tu ne viendrais pas.**

**_Je peux savoir comment tu fais pour savoir tout ça ? lui demandai-je**

**_Je peux être discret quand je veux. Comme tous mes semblables…dit-il en souriant**

**_Désolée. Je ne suis pas capable d'imaginer Aido-senpai discret ! Surtout avec les filles ! lui fis-je remarquer en souriant en me moquant de l'intéressé.**

**_Disons que c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle ! répondit-il en riant doucement.**

**Il y eut un nouveau silence pesant. Je continuais à réfléchir à ce que je pouvais dire quand il me demanda en me tendant la main :**

**_Je sais que je suis en retard mais… Me ferais-tu le plaisir d'être ma cavalière ce soir, Allia-Chan ?**

**Je ne pus que faire un magnifique sourire (il m'avait appelé pour la 1 ère fois « chan ») et lui pris la main en déclarant doucement :**

**_Ce sera avec plaisir, Takuma-san…**

**Ses yeux vert émeraude étincelèrent, tandis que nous entrâmes dans la salle.**

**Le changement de décor me surprit en premier : les chaises et les tables s'étaient évaporées sauf celles qui portaient le buffet. Le centre de la pièce était occupée par un mini-podium, sûrement pour la présentation des élèves ayant instauré le bien à l'école.**

**Je savais que les préfets avaient d'emblée une place dans cette liste (donc Yuuki et Zéro) ainsi que les présidents et délégués de classe. Peut-être que Takuma-san y aura droit, lui aussi, en tant que vice-président de la Night Class.**

**Tiens, en passant, je ne m'étais jamais demandé pourquoi il n'y avait pas de vice-président de la Day Class…**

**Le reste de la salle était réservée à la danse. Près des buffets, un groupe de filles était occupé à me fusiller du regard. Je baissa la tête, sans savoir pourquoi, évitant de les fixer.**

**_Ne fais pas attention à elles, murmura la voix douce d'Ichijo-san. Je frissonna à cause de la proximité entre sa bouche et mon oreille. Cela me rassura en quelque sorte. Je savais qu'il était avec moi.**

**_Désolée, il est difficile de les ignorer, vu la façon dont elles me tuent des yeux.**

**_Alors, regarde-moi, dit-il.**

**Je rougis immédiatement avec cette remarque. Je savais qu'il ne pensait qu'à me rassurer mais là… Les garçons finiront par me tuer un de ces jours, je le jure !**

**Takuma PDV**

**J'étais très content : J'avais réussi à inviter Alliana !**

**Cela avait été un peu plus difficile que je ne le croyais. On peut dire aussi qu'Alliana m'a aidé en lançant la conversation et en jouant le jeu. Je ne croyais pas qu'elle accepterait de venir avec moi.**

** Elle était magnifique ( et encore, le mot est faible), et elle aurait pu facilement se faire inviter par tous les garçons de la Night Class.**

**Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'elle n'ait pas demandé à Aido-san d'aller au bal avec elle. Après tout il lui avait déjà demandé…**

**Vraiment, je n'avais envie d'y aller qu'avec Alliana. C'est une très bonne amie, peut-être la meilleure que je n'ai jamais eu.**

**Revenons à l'instant présent. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué que la cérémonie était sur le point de commencer. Aussitôt, je pris la main d'Alliana et l'emmena près du podium.**

**Le directeur monta sur l'estrade, la salle devint immédiatement silencieuse, et il déclara :**

**_Aujourd'hui, je voudrais vous dire à tous que vous me satisfaisiez grandement. C'est l'un des trimestres les plus calmes que l'académie n'ait jamais connue.**

**Et pour cela je voudrais remercier les préfets, pour leur travail exceptionnel, demandant beaucoup d'efforts. Ainsi que les présidents, les délégués et les vice-présidents des deux classes. Applaudissons-les bien fort , mais d'abord, j'invite Riavaz-san à me rejoindre…**

**Alliana fronça les sourcils, lâcha ma main et monta les marches avec hésitation tandis que je lui adressai un regard rassurant.**

**Alliana PDV :**

**Je suis maudite. Aucune autre explication à ça. Et par ça je veux dire :**

**BORDEL, POURQUOI ME LAISSE-T-ON JAMAIS TRANQUILLE ?**

**Je me dirigeai rapidement vers le directeur. Ce dernier faisait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Que me préparait Cross ? J'aurai bien voulu crier « A l'aide ! » mais cela aurait été malpoli vis-à-vis du directeur. Tandis que tout le monde s'interrogeait (et moi avec), Cross dit :**

**_C'est un jour spécial pour toi !**

**Ah oui ? Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi figurez-vous…**

**Pendant que le directeur continuait de me faire son sourire idiot, je remarquai que Yuuki et Zéro (enfin surtout Yuuki) parlaient à la Night Class, sauf à Kaname et Seiren. Quand la préfet parla à Takuma-san, celui-ci me dévisagea surpris et couru jusqu'à la porte.**

**Yuuki surprit mon regard et me lança un regard complice, que je n'aima pas du tout, à vrai dire…**

**Bon Sang, qu'avais-je fait de si horrible pour que Takuma-san s'enfuisse en courant ?**

* * *

**Bonne question, Alliana… S'il vous plaît laissez-moi des avis !**

**Zéro : Et s'ils n'en ont pas envie ?**

**Alliana (agacée) : C'st quoi ton problème, Zéro ?**

**Zéro (se levant, menaçant) : C'est toi, mon problème, ainsi que ces foutues sangsues.**

**Alliana( sortant son katana ): Ne traite pas mes amis !**

**Zéro : Ouh, j'ai peur ! (il tire deux balles dans mon bureau, précisément là où je mets mes disques…)**

**Moi : Zéro… Alliana… (faisant craquer mes doigts sinistrement)**

**Alliana et Zéro : Courons !**

**Bref à la prochaine ! Quand j'en aurai fini avec eux….**


	8. Un bal plutôt surprenant Partie 1

Bonjour à tout le monde !

Eh oui, me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à ChupS68, Daaku, petite-lectrice, et moonknight pour leurs commentaires !

Ichijo-san ! Tu connais la chanson :

Ichijo (toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres) : Alliana2312 ne possède pas Vampire Knight, par contre elle possède Alliana, son fantastique OC !

Aido : Oui, ça pour fantastique, elle est fantastique…

Alliana : Flatteurs ( avec une mine amusée, et rougissant à vue d'œil)

Kain : Dragueurs à deux balles, surtout… (en soupirant).

Bref, bon chapitre à tous !

* * *

Takuma PDV :

Je courais vers ma chambre, Alliana avait caché à tous une chose énorme, heureusement Yuuki est là !

Flash Back :

Je sentis une main me frôler. Je me retourna et vit avec surprise la préfet. Celle-ci déclara :

_C'est l'anniversaire d'Alliana !

_Quoi ? Je m'écria. Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé !

_A moi non plus. C'est le directeur qui me l'a dit en début d'après-midi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir. Apparemment personne ne le savait dans l'Académie ! Mon père va la retenir pendant un moment, pour nous permettre à chacun d'aller chercher un cadeau si cette personne veut lui en offrir un ! La Day class s'est cotisée cet après-midi et a récupéré pas mal d'argent… Zéro ne lui offre rien à part l'énorme gâteau qu'il s'est tué à faire depuis midi… Je lui ai acheté des éventails, elle en fait collection ? Shiki-senpai et Toya-senpai font un cadeau réuni. Je ne sais ce qu'offre Souen-senpai. Kain-senpai va aller chercher une robe noire. Idol… Euh Aido-senpai a déclaré : « Un cadeau magnifique » (elle grimaça comme si elle avait peur de ce cadeau…).

Et toi ? Que comptes-tu offrir, enfin si tu lui en offre, un bien sûr…

_J'ai ma petite idée. Peux-tu couvrir mon absence, je ne serais pas long.

_Très bien. Pars tout de suite, si tu te dépêches, tu pourras être le 1er à offrir ton cadeau.

Fin Flash Back

J'arrivai à mon bureau de vice-président essoufflé. J'ouvris la porte et fouilla précipitamment dans les tiroirs. Dans le dernier d'entre eux je retrouva un coffret.

C'était un collier auquel pendait des larmes d'améthyste, d'abord blanches et qui tournaient doucement au violet clair, la couleur qui allait si bien à Alliana.

Je l'avais aperçu lors d'une sortie en ville, il y a peu de temps. Il m'avait fait tellement penser à ma voisine de classe que sur le coup, je me suis senti obligé de l'acheter.  
Le collier était simple et discret, mais beau tout comme Alliana. Mais après avoir longuement réfléchi, je ne savais pas quand lui donner (enfin, j'avais vaguement pensé à la Saint-Valentin, mais…) . Cependant, vu que c'est son anniversaire, c'est une parfaite occasion de lui offrir. Elle a donc 17 ans. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'a pas révélé sa date d'anniversaire ! Chez les vampires, on organise toujours une grande fête !

Je me résigna. Mais Allia-chan n'est pas une vampiresse.

Je n'étais toujours pas habitué à avoir une humaine dans notre classe de créatures de la nuit. Et puis, en plus Alliana est différente. La preuve, elle est appréciée de toute la Night Class. Même Kaname semble avoir du respect pour elle, vu comment il parle d'elle au dortoir. Elle doit sûrement une bonne raison de n'avoir rien dit. Elle en a toujours une. Je la connaissais assez pour savoir ça.

Je pris un papier décoré (comme quoi, cela servait d'avoir de tout dans son bureau !), et je marqua « Joyeux 17 ans, Allia-chan ».

La première fois que je l'avais appelée comme ça, elle n'avait pas bronchée, au contraire. En retour, elle m'avait appelé Takuma-kun pour la 1 ère fois. Après avoir mis la lettre dans une enveloppe, je repartis de mon bureau privé avec mon cadeau, en sprintant. Je paris tout ce que vous voulez qu'un membre de la Night Class était déjà arrivé à la cafétéria !

Alliana PDV

Le directeur me dit de retourner à ma place, en patientant. LA seule pensée qui tournait en boucle dans mon esprit à ce moment-là était :

Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ce plan foireux !

La Night Class s'était volatilisée comme par magie et je n'ai pas vraiment aimé le dernier regard que m'avait lancé Yuuki…

Résultat des courses : j'attends comme une gourde toute seule en me triturant les neurones pour deviner à quoi rimait cette mascarade. Le pire, c'est que j'avais l'impression que tout le monde à part moi savait ce qu'il se tramait dans cette école… Quand soudain, Kain-senpai arriva en trompe avec un paquet dans les mains.

Bon là, ça commençait à devenir vraiment étrange…Jamais je n'avais vu Kain aussi pressé. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas dut tout.

Ce serait trop demandé de me dire ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ? Les vampires, tout comme les humains agissaient bizarrement ce soir, et ça commençait à m'énerver.

Aido-senpai arriva à son tour, avec quelque chose que je ne distingua pas sous le bras, et il lança un regard noir à Kain-senpai qui rigola. Je remarqua qu'un bout de sa tenue (smoking rouge foncé, sur chemise blanche) semblait légèrement brûlé. Et enfin, mon père arriva avec 2 paquets de taille considérable et je compris :

J'avais complètement oublié mon Anniversaire !

Merde ! Faut vraiment que je sois bête à un point phénoménal pour omettre ça ! Surtout que j'étais née à Halloween !

A son tour, Takuma-kun arriva essoufflé, suivi de près par Shiki et Rima ayant un carton dans les bras. Yuuki et Ruka arrivèrent les dernières. Zéro porta sur la table un IMMENSE gâteau au chocolat vénitien (mon préféré, mais qui me faisait prendre 600 grammes à chaque part avalée…Non non, je ne plaisante pas). Dessus, il était marqué avec finesse : Joyeux anniversaire, Alliana !

Ôtto-san (papa, je précise, quand même) s'avança avec ses 2 paquets enveloppés dans du papier cadeau violet et noir et il déclara :

En tant que père adoptif et professeur principal, je me donne le droit de donner MES cadeaux avant ces jeunes gens, même s'ils semblent très pressés…. Ajouta-t-il en foudroyant du regard Takuma-kun et Aido-san du regard.

Je rêve là ! Qu'est ce qu'il vient de sous-entendre à l'instant ? Je réglerai ça plus tard avec lui…

Il déposa ses cadeaux devant moi en les désignant un à un :

Celui-là, c'est celui de ta sœur, et l'autre, c'est celui de ta mère et moi…

_Eh bien, commençons par la fin ! Dis-je enthousiasmée.

Je pris la languette qui dépassait, et tira proprement de gauche à droite. Je resta bouche bée : c'était une guitare avec un clavier de piano !

_Je sais que ça te manquais de faire de la musique. Tu avais l'air très triste quand Symo avait cassé ta 1 ère guitare.

Explication : Symo-baka est le demi-cousin qui n'en rate pas une pour m'emmerder.

_Merci beaucoup ! Maintenant à Wabila-nee-chan !

Je déchira le paquet. Et en découvrant ce que onee-chan m'avait donné, tout le monde m'interrogea du regard, tandis que papa pouffa de rire (chose très inhabituelle, soi-dit en passant). Incrédule, je lui demanda :

_Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ? dis-je en regardant à nouveau les dizaines de cassettes, de DVD et de CD qu'il y avait dedans.

_Wabila les a sûrement retrouvés chez Amalia-san. Tous les disques où tu chantes sont là !

_Elle n'aurait pas dû ! Elle m'a fait trop plaisir (bien que j'aie une sale tête dessus)! Ouah, il y a même la série « Monster School » !

_De quoi, Riavaz-san chante ? demanda le directeur surpris à mon père.

_Oui. Elle, sa sœur, et son amie était un groupe, elles ont sorties 7 albums et ont terminé 3èmes dans le concours des talents musicaux. Alliana est la chanteuse et guitariste attitrée, même si parfois elle joue du piano. Elles ont aussi joué dans 3 saisons d'une série…

_Papa, s'il te plaît, arrête ! dis-je, devenue rouge. J'étais affreusement gênée. Je détestais quand je sentais tous les regards se posaient sur moi.

Elle vous appelle papa, la chance… dit plaintivement le directeur Cross en regardant Yuuki. Mais pourquoi parlez-vous à l'imparfait. Elles ont dissolus le groupe ?

_Amalia-san, la batteuse et la pianiste, a eu un accident, et par la suite, est tombée dans le coma. Alliana a déclaré qu'un groupe n'avait aucun intérêt si celui-ci n'était pas au complet. Sa sœur étant d'accord avec elle, elles ont décidé d'arrêter. Ensuite, Alliana a rejoint votre académie et vous connaissez la suite.

Je me rembrunis à l'évocation de l'état d'Amalia. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'accident. Son frère avait abusé d'elle et l'avait tellement blessée qu'elle avait sombrée dans le coma. J'ai témoigné contre ce…salaud, pour qu'il paye pour ça. Cela faisait trois mois maintenant.

_Pourriez-vous me passer un extrait, s'il vous plaît ?

_Tenez, répondit Yagari en lui tendant le disque après avoir fouillé dans le carton.

Aussitôt, je compris ce que voulait faire le « directueur » , et j'intervins :

_Pourrions-nous revenir aux cadeaux, s'il vous plaît ?

D'accord, ça sonnait égoïste et un peu enfant pourri gâté, mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux pour stopper ça !

_Ah oui, bien sûr, je m'égare. A qui le tour ?

A ce moment là, Aido-san apparut à ma gauche, me donna son paquet, hésita visiblement un instant, et m'embrassa sur la joue, avant de dire :

_Bon anniversaire, Allia-chan !

J'entendis des bruits sourds derrière moi, je regarda brièvement : 2 filles s'étaient évanouies, tandis que les autres me fusillaient du regard (encore plus que tout à l'heure). Si ce n'avait pas été mon anniversaire, pas sûr que je sois encore en vie en ce moment…

Impatiente, j'ouvris le paquet, pour mieux rester scotchée sur ce qu'il contenait :

Un magnifique bracelet fin et ciselé se présentait à moi. Il était en or et en son milieu était inscrit mon prénom.

Aido-kun le prit en même temps que mon poignet droit et me le mit. Quand il releva les yeux, je lui murmura :

_Arigatô, Aido-san

_Hanabusa, s'il te plait. Et j'aurais aimé trouver mieux pour toi…. Bien mieux, tu peux me croire. Chuchota-t-il pour que seule moi puisse l'entendre. Je reste stupéfaite devant ses mots. Que voulait-il dire par-là ?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Laissez moi des avis !

Ichijo: Vivement la suite, que je donne à Alliana mon cadeau!

Aido(sourire malicieux): Moi je lui ai donné!

Kain: Cesse de faire l'enfant, Aido, au moins une fois dans ta vie...

Alliana: Il était plutôt sérieux dans ce chapitre, je trouve...

Aido: Merci de prendre ma défense!

Kain: Alliana-san, s'il te plaît ne l'encourage pas...

Aido (chuchotant): Mauvaise graine...

A la prochaine!


	9. Un bal plutôt surprenant Partie 2

Coucou !

Bon me revoilà avec votre nouveau chapitre ! Quels sont les autres cadeaux d'Alliana ? Comment va-t-elle réagir face à celui d'Ichijo ? Tout est là dedans !

_**J'en profite pour dire que j'ai ouvert un sondage sur cette fiction. Vous pouvez choisir avec qui vous verriez le plus Alliana ! J'espère avoir beaucoup de votes, s'il vous plaît !**_

Quoi qu'il en soit, Shiki, à toi !

Shiki (d'une voix morne) : Alliana2312 ne possède qu'Alliana et Wabila qui fera qu'une brève apparition, et le reste appartient à ma créatrice, Matsuri Hino !

Moi : Un peu plus d'enthousiasme !

Shiki : De toute façon, je ne vais pas apparaître (encore une fois).

Moi : Je paris ton Pocky que si !

Shiki : Tenu.

* * *

Bonne lecture !

Aido-san retourna à sa place avant que je ne pus réagir à ce qu'il avait dit. Malheureusement je ne pouvais y réfléchir plus car Ruka-san, dans une magnifique robe beige, s'avançait avec un long et fin paquet dans les mains. Au premier coup d'œil, ses dimensions seraient de 120 cm sur 8 cm. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être ?

Je le prit, la remercia et l'ouvrit. Un fourreau noir de sabre entouré d'un ruban violet !

-Merci, lui dis-je, plus que contente de mon cadeau.

-De rien, je me suis dit qu'il t'en refaudrait un pour qu'il aille avec ton uniforme…

Les cadeaux se poursuivèrent ainsi. Celui qui m'a le plus surprise était celui de Shiki et de Rima : Un carton rempli d'une centaine de Pockys ! Miam ! ( Eh oui, je suis une grosse gourmande !). Le dernier fut celui de Takuma. Celui-ci s'avança et me dit :

-Ferme les yeux.

Je le regarda surprise. J'hésita encore un instant puis obéit. Désormais privée de ma vue, je me concentrai sur mes autres sens. Je n'entendis qu'un léger bruit. Il devait se déplacer à la manière vampirique. J'entendis un léger « paf ». J'en déduisis qu'il ouvrait son paquet. Ensuite je sentis une main froide comme la pierre dans mon cou, qui prit ma natte pour la mettre sur mon épaule. Je me raidis à cause du contact entre ses doigts gelés et ma peau.

Quelques instants plus tard, je sentis quelque chose, de froid, se poser autour de mon cou. Plus aucun doute, c'était un…

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

J'obéis et je fus frappée de plein fouet par les yeux vert étincelant du vampire. Vous étonnerais-je si je vous dis que je rougis une fois de plus ? Il me prit la main et m'emmena vers la glace. Ça y est, encore une fille qui est tombée, faisant un vacarme énorme. Bon, en même temps, il y a de quoi surprendre… Même Rima semblait surprise.

Je me regarda dans le miroir, et j'écarquilla les yeux. A mon cou pendait des améthystes limpides d'un violet clair retenues par une chaîne d'argent fine.

Je suis gâtée… Je me retourna vers Takuma et prise d'une impulsion, je lui fis un rapide baiser sur la joue. Il rougit in-stan-ta-né-ment. Ça, c'était pour me venger de m'avoir changée en pivoine vivante en entrant dans la salle. Et Toc !

-Merci beaucoup, Ichijo-senpai ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! lui dis-je en souriant.

-Ce..ce n'est rien, Allia-chan…bégaya-t-il.

Je haussai un sourcil. C'était la 1 ère fois que je le voyais dans cet état-là, lui qui d'ordinaire, est posé et confiant… Quelle bonne idée, ce « baiser de remerciement » !

-Bon. Que les danses commencent ! dit le directeur.

Aussitôt, une douce musique commença. Je regarda autour de moi. Etrange, je n'avais pas vu Kaname-san et Seiren-san de toute la soirée. Ce n'était pas très grave, toutefois.

Takuma me souria, s'étant apparemment remis de son état secondaire. Il me tendit sa main que j'accepta gracieusement. Il m'emmena au milieu des danseurs et se tourna vers moi. Il mit une main dans le creux de mon dos, et prit de l'autre la mienne. Je fis de même, remarquant qu'il fixa furtivement d'un mauvais œil mon poignet droit (rappelons que c'est là qu'Hanabusa a placé son superbe bracelet). Je m'interrogea : serait-il jaloux ?

Franchement, il n'y avait pas de quoi puisque malgré que nous nous soyons mutuellement excusés et devenus amis, je commençai à peine à connaître Aido. Et puis, je préférais aller en enfer plutôt que de le dire, mais j'apprécie plus Ichijo-san que le play boy.

Soudain, il me dit en me faisant tournoyer :

-Tu sais… Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir.

Je reviens immédiatement à la réalité et je lui répondis :

-Toi aussi. J'avoue que je suis très contente d'être venue, même si ce n'était pas prévu.

-D'ailleurs, excuse-moi de r'importuner avec ça mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit que tu es née le jour d'Halloween ?

-La nuit.

-Pardon ?

-Je suis née à 23 heures 59. Donc la nuit d'Halloween.

-Tu n'es pas passée loin du 1er novembre !

-Et pour répondre à ta question, me croiras-tu si je te dis que j'avais complètement oublié ?

-Eh bien, pour te répondre honnêtement, je ne vois comment on pourrait omettre un pareil événement… Mais oui, je te crois.

-Je sais, c'est dur à croire.

La musique changea, et avec elle, Aido-kun apparut (à ma plus grande déception) et demanda :

-Ichijo-san, est-ce que tu m'accorderais une danse avec ta cavalière ?

Ichijo-san, toujours courtois malgré ce qu'il pensait des autres, dit avec un sourire :

-Bien sûr !

Aido-san le remercia et Ichijo-san partit avec Rima-san tandis que Shiki-san invitait Ruka-san. Aido-san me prit de la même manière que Takuma-san, me faisant rougir légèrement.

Ils s'étaient tous ligués pour que je ressemble à une tomate à la fin de cette soirée ou quoi ?

Je me concentra sur mes pas, refusant de lever les yeux vers lui. Pas après ce que j'ai cru entendre tout à l'heure quand il m'a donné mon cadeau.

-Tu es très belle comme d'habitude…commença-t-il d'une voix douce et basse. Le style typique d'un play boy en plein flirt. Eh Ben, c'est pas gagné, mon vieux…

-Que vas-tu faire des Pockys de Shiki et Rima ? Me demanda-t-il.

Il me surprit avec sa question. Je répondis :

-Les manger, bien sûr !

-Tu partageras un peu avec moi ?

Je fis semblant de réfléchir, avant de lui faire un sourire sadique. Il me manquait que les cornes et je ressemblais à une démone. Je déclarai :

-Je n'en sais rien…Je verrai !

-Tu sens bon. Surtout au niveau du cou…

Argh, qu'est ce qu'il venait de sous-entendre ? J'aurais dû prendre mon sabre.

Heureusement pour moi, la musique s'arrêta, et après l'avoir encore remercié, mais en le regardant avec méfiance, je rejoignis Takuma-san qui venait de quitter Rima-san, il me regarda avec un air inquiet :

-Ça va ? Je t'ai regardé de loin…

Oui, il y a juste Aido qui essaye de me faire peur…pensai-je.

-Oui, tout va bien. Oh Shiki-san, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je amicalement en voyant arriver l'intéressé.

-Ichijo-san, pourrais-je t'emprunter ta cavalière pour une danse ? dit le brun en m'ignorant royalement.

-Oui bien sûr.

Pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne me demande pas mon avis ? Mais bon, il doit avoir quelque chose d'important à me dire s'il m'invitait…

Shiki me prit donc la main, et 'emmena au bout de la salle, on commença à danser sous les regards coléreux de la Day Class, qui commençait à me fixer d'une manière… meurtrière ?

Au bout d'un moment, mon partenaire de danse dit :

-Je suis désolé pour notre cadeau, à Rima et à moi. On ne savait pas trop quoi t'offrir, mais vu que tu as l'air d'aimer les Pockys…

-Euh oui. J'adore le chocolat. Et puis, ne sois pas désolé, grâce à vous, je pourrais tenir un siège avec la quantité de Pockys, dis-je avec un sourire.

-Un conseil, n'en donne pas à Aido.

J'allai lui demander pourquoi quand il m'expliqua avant que j'aie le temps d'ouvrir ma bouche :

-Il serait capable de te piller la boîte entière s'il savait où elle était. Il le fait très bien avec Rima.

-Et toi tu le fais avec lui, remarquais-je.

-Pour les partager avec Rima ! Se défendit-il.

-Drôle de chaîne. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Je les garderais pour moi.

Il me fit un regard suppliant (de cocker serait plus précis à vrai dire). Connaissant la raison pour laquelle il faisait ça, et sentant que j'allais céder, je soupira :

-C'est bon. Je partagerais avec Rima et toi. Après tout, c'est vous qui me les aviez offert…

D'ailleurs, je me demande si ce n'était pas fait exprès.

-Riavaz-san ?

-Oui ?

-Tu sais… C'est la 1 ère fois qu'Ichijo-san prend une cavalière attitrée. D'habitude, il danse avec toutes ses fan-girls, pour ne pas faire de jalouses, mais là, il te monopolise… Et ça surprend tout le monde.

(A/N : Oui, oui regardez dans l'anime, Ichijo fait une ronde avec des fans-girls, et ne danse jamais avec la même fille !)

Je haussai les sourcils. Que voulait-il laisser entendre par-là ?

-Alliana-san, viens voir !

C'était la voix de mon père adoptif, je saluai rapidement Shiki-san, pour aller le voir. Il se tenait devant la porte, et déclara :

-Ton dernier cadeau est arrivé !

Avant que je ne puisse parler, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une jeune fille de 16 ans, brune aux yeux marrons nuancés de gris. Elle portait une robe courte orange clair, et ses cheveux étaient remontés à l'arrière de sa tête.

Je m'écria : Wabila ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

* * *

Alors ? Laissez-moi des avis.

Shiki, t'as perdu ton pari ! Donne-moi ton pocky !

(il me tend la boîte, et je la retourne, pensant qu'un bâton chocolaté allait me tomber dans la main, mais là, que des miettes)

Moi : Shiki !

Shiki : Quoi, on a parié le Pocky, pas ce qu'il y avait dedans ! Délicieux…

Grrr ! A la prochaine, priez pour qu'il soit encore vivant….


	10. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour, tout le monde…

Désolée de ne pas mettre de nouveaux chapitres pour l'instant. J'ai, des problèmes dans la famille, et par conséquent, je serais et ferais moins souvent de mise à jour, car ces problèmes particulièrement épineux, m'empêche de penser correctement à la suite de cette histoire… Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai cependant pas l'intention d'interrompre cette histoire, qui me tient à cœur. Seulement, excusez-moi si les mises à jour sont moins constantes.

Voilà, c'était juste pour vous prévenir… J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas trop, et je vous promets de revenir la prochaine avec un chapitre très, très long. Merci encore aux favoris, aux commentaires, ça me fait plaisir !

Alliana2312


	11. Chansons et petit incident

Bonjour ! Et voici l'avant dernière partie du bal ! ET oui, ce n'est pas encore fini, merci à tous pour leurs vues !

ChupS68 : J'ai finalement entendu vos prières, et je l'ai laissé en vie ! Enfin… Au sens propre du terme, le pauvre, il va être traumatisé un moment après ce que je lui ai fait ! XD Ensuite, je ne peux pas mettre Alliana avec Takuma ensemble tout de suite, car sinon, où serait l'intérêt du triangle amoureux de ces deux tourtereaux et Hanabusa ? Du moins, je pense que ce sera peut-être possible plus tard… Merci pour ta review ! Mais pour te faire plaisir, au menu d'aujourd'hui, plus de Takuma/Alliana, moins d'Hanabusa ! Enfin, tu verras à la fin…

Daaku : Merci d'avoir prié pour Shiki. Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire d'autre, à part merci de suivre mes fan fictions ! Comme j'ai aussi reçu ton com pour mon crossover, j'ai fait une suite (désolée si c'est trop petit, mais tu avais effectivement raison sur le fait que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas updater, alors je dois aussi rattraper mon retard !)

Ah en fait, je dédie ce chapitre à Daaku, du fait que le dixième commentaire venait d'elle (je ne me trompe pas c'est elle ?), en espérant qu'il apprécie ce chapitre !

Moi : Shiki-san !

Shiki : Oui, Alliana-sama ?

Aido ( surpris et se tapant l'incruste) : Hein, pourquoi sama ?

Shiki : Trop long à expliquer…

Moi : C'est mon esclave pendant un mois, il a perdu son pari ! Donc, Shiki, je crois que tu sais ce qu'il faut faire !

Shiki : Alliana-sama ne possède que son OC, Alliana, et le reste appartient à Matsuri Hino. Les chansons "Eclipse all yours" et "Neutron Star Collision" Appartiennnent à Metric et à Muse.

* * *

Alliana PDV :

-Wabila ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? dis-je plus que surprise.

-Quelle question ?! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais rater la fête de tes 17 ans, et me faire passer pour une sœur indigne ?! Répondit ma demi-sœur en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Qui est-ce, Allia-chan ? Demanda Takuma, qui s'était placé derrière moi silencieusement, au point de me faire tressaillir.

Je me retourna vers lui, en amenant Wabila à côté de moi :

-Voici Wabila, ma demi-sœur !

-Enchanté, je suis Takuma Ichijo.

-Ravie. Comment as-tu trouvé mon cadeau ? dit-elle poliment en se tournant vers moi.

-Tout simplement parfait. Toutes les saisons de Monster School, et nos chansons !

-J'ai aussi mis les enregistrement de nos concerts et tournées, au fond…

-Oh… Serait-ce le 2ème membre du groupe « Dark Sky » ? s'écria Kaien Cross.

Mince je l'avais complètement oublié, celui-là !

Voyant le regard surpris de ma sœur, je lui chuchota :

-C'est le directeur de l'Académie…

-Euh oui, c'est bien ça… dit-elle en souriant nerveusement à l'homme le plus hystérique dans cette pièce.

-Je suis trop content de vous voir ! Alliana est une des meilleures chanteuses (et élèves) que je n'ai jamais connu et vous avez un don pour les instruments… Croyez-vous que vous pourriez me signer un autographe ?

Je me retins d'éclater de rire devant l'air ahuri de ma sœur et de Takuma et celui complètement idiot du directeur. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça mais c'était trop drôle, je n'allai pas tenir longtemps… Je me détourna, les yeux brillants, et je vis Yuuki dans la même situation que moi, sauf qu'elle ne se privait pas, mais elle riait discrètement, moi j'étais trop prêt pour faire comme elle, ça se verrait quand même et ces trois-là se vexeraient comme des poux…

Après avoir retrouvé mon calme, je me retourna vers Wabila qui m'agrippa le bras, manquant de me faire tomber à la renverse au passage, et me traîna vers la scène.

-Tu chantes, je prends la guitare, me lança-t-elle.

-Pardon ? Demandai-je, certaine d'avoir très mal entendu.

-Une petite chanson ne te fera pas de mal, surtout le jour de ton anniversaire.

-Et notre promesse ? lui demandai-je.

Je ne crois pas qu'elle l'ait oublié, mais je ne veux pas la briser maintenant.

-Amalia serait sûrement contente que tu chante pour tes dix-sept ans. Ne le fais pas pour moi, ni pour toi, fais-le pour elle : « Eclipse all yours »était la chanson favorite d'Amalia. C'est une façon de lui rendre hommage, ne penses-tu pas ?

Je soupirai : en plus d'avoir trouvé un argument qui pesait lourd pour moi, elle n'avait pas tort, cette chanson était de loin la préférée d'Amalia. Voyant une dernière chance d'y échapper, malgré que je sois sûre que ça ne servait à rien, je tentai :

-As-tu la mélodie ?

-Elle est dans ton cadeau, comme toutes les autres !

Je baissa la tête, je ne me sentais vraiment pas apte pour ça ! Bon dieu, tout le monde à l'Académie est dans cette salle, et si je me trompais ? Ah non, il ne faut pas que je pense à ça !

Je respira profondément, je n'avais plus trop le choix maintenant, même si je n'en avais pas envie. Mais vu la joie de Wabila et son habituel entêtement, je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à la faire céder.

Un peu tremblante, je commença à monter sur la scène. Tous me amis attendaient patiemment, Takuma me regardait avec un air approbateur et encourageant, mais la Day class n'avaient pas l'air de nous remarquer. Tant pis. Je vis Wabila mettre la cassette, et la musique de fond commença presque immédiatement. Ma demi-sœur m'envoya par la voix des airs un micro que j'attrapa au vol et je commença à chanter :

All the lives always tempted to trade  
Will they hate me for all the choices I've made  
Will they stop when they see me again?  
I can't stop now I know who I am

Ma sœur et moi avions réussi à capter l'attention de tout le monde, aussi Wabila joignit sa voix à la mienne tandis que j'entamais le refrain :

Now I'm all yours, I'm not afraid

You're all mine, say what they may

And all your love, I'll take to the grave

And all my life starts now…

Tandis que nous chantions, je scrutais la salle, la Day class commençait à répéter les paroles, même si elles n'étaient pas très synchronisées, Zéro ( et avec Yuki, tiens tiens..) avait l'air de s'amuser. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la Night Class : Ruka et Rima commençaient à danser, à la grande joie des garçons de la Day class, dont un certain président. Shiki fixait un point sur la scène en mangeant des Pockys. Il allait avoir de mes nouvelles si elles venaient de ma boîte ! Kain semblait en train de proposer à Ruka de danser avec lui et Takuma… Il s'approchait de la scène, en me regardant avec admiration, à tel point que je faillis perdre mon micro.

Fuyant son visage, je me mis à la recherche d'Hanabusa, tout en chantant. Il n'était apparemment pas dans la salle, bon tant pis.

… And all my life starts, starts now !

Je m'arrêta de chanter, aussitôt accueillit par un concert d'applaudissements. J'alla vers l'escalier, essayant ainsi de cacher le fait que je rougissais. Dès que je serais en bas, je redeviendrais une étudiante presque banale (appuyons quand même sur le presque), et dans quelques minutes, plus personne ne ferait attention à moi, et je pourrais souffler.

Wabila avait raison, chanter m'avait fait un bien énorme. Ça semble complètement idiot, mais quand j'ai entamé le refrain avec ma sœur, j'ai eu l'impression de retrouver un morceau, une partie de moi que j'avais perdue . Sur la scène, on oublie tout : nos problèmes, nos ennemis, et nos difficultés… Il ne reste que vous et la musique.

Chanter est depuis longtemps ma passion, et je suis fière aussi du fait que la salle avait autant apprécié notre chanson, à Wabila et à moi. Mais cependant, je n'aimais pas que l'on m'admire comme le fait en ce moment la Day Class. D'ordinaire, elle m'ignore, voire me déteste à cause du fait que je suis plus proche de la Night Class, à part bien sûr Yuki et Zéro. Et là, c'était comme si elle m'avait toujours aimé, comme si les injures que certaines m'ont adressées n'avaient jamais existé… Et demain, ce sera sûrement le retour à mon rejet.

A cet instant, je préférais largement la Night Class. Eux, au moins, me respectaient et m'acceptaient comme l'une des leurs bien avant qu'ils sachent que j'étais célèbre pour ma voix.

Je m'avançais un peu trop quand je disais « m'acceptaient ». Du moins, LA night class, me traitaient bien mieux que d'autres…

Je m'apprêtai à descendre les escaliers quand une main froide se referma sur mon bras gauche. Avant que je ne puisse me retourner, une voix retentit derrière moi, une voix que je ne connaissait que trop bien pour ma santé :

-Eh, Allia-chan, tu pars déjà ?! Vous autres, ne voudriez-vous pas une autre chanson ?

-Encore, encore ? cria la salle fortement, au point de me détruire littéralement mes oreilles.

Je me retourna vers celui qui me tenait toujours et lui chuchota :

-Aido-senpai, peut-on savoir à quoi tu joues exactement ?

Je vous jure qu'avec son sourire parfaitement blanc, il me faisait penser à un animateur pour télé, avec les crocs en plus…

-Allez, s'il te plaît, Allia-chan… Tu ne voudrais pas décevoir ton public… me chuchota-t-il toujours son sourire carnassier sur le visage.

Je jurai silencieusement. Ce petit malin prenait pour excuse le public. Et comme la Day class ne m'appréciait déjà pas beaucoup, je ne pouvais me permettre de leur donner de mauvaises images, je n'ai pas besoin de confirmer leurs hypothèses sur moi. Serrant les dents devant ma défaite, je demanda à Wabila en ignorant superbement Aido :

-Que nous proposes-tu, Wabila-nee-chan ?

-Eh bien… Neutron Star Collision te convient-il ? répondit ma sœur avec un sourire implorant.

-C'est parti. Dis-je, lui donnant l'autorisation. Je repris le micro que j'avais mis entre-temps sur une table de l'estrade et commença à chanter après que la musique se fut mise en route…

…

5 minutes plus tard, je pus quitter la scène avec Wabila qui semblait assez contente à mes côtés.

Enfin… Quitter était un bien grand mot, car la Day Class nous attendaient au bas des escaliers, et nous ne parvenions pas à nous dégager de cette foule hystérique. En effet, elles criaient et essayaient de nous faire remonter sur scène en espérant que nous chantions une nouvelle fois… Wabila et moi, nous nous aperçûmes que nous ne pouvions pratiquement pas bouger tellement on étaient coincées par les filles.

Soudain, 2 bras essayèrent d'écarter les fan-girls, et Takuma (Oui, c'était bien lui), s'exclama assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende :

-Laissez-les respirer, elles ont besoin d'air !

Mais malgré que leur idole leur ait donné un ordre, les filles ne se calmèrent pas, au contraire, elles étaient tellement survoltées qu'on aurait cru qu'elles avaient bu 10 tasses de café à la suite chacune !

Bon sang, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de coulisses, ici ?

Soudain, une des filles me poussa brutalement par derrière sans que je ne pus me retenir et je commença à tomber… Quand deux bras surgissent de nulle part, l'un m'attrapant à la taille tandis que l'autre se glissait sous mes genoux, me prenant dans le style d'une mariée avant que je ne rencontre le sol. Impulsivement, je raccrocha mes bras autour du cou de mon sauveur, tout en tournant la tête vers lui. Mauvaise idée.

Car accidentellement, mes lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Takuma.

* * *

Alors ? C'était court, mais j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié…

Laissez-moi des coms !

Papapapadam ! Premier baiser de l'histoire ! , la prochaine fois, il y aura un point de vue de Takuma, on va voir s'il a apprécié « l'accident ».

Aido (grogne dans son coin).

Moi : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Aido : Je croyais que ce serait moi qui aurait un baiser d'Alliana le premier !

Moi : Ah…ça. Si tu avais fait moins ton… ton… Laisse tomber, de toute façon, cette histoire est loin d'être terminée, il peut avoir des rebondissements de situation !

A la prochaine, je vous adore !


	12. Fin de soirée risquée

Hello tout le monde!

Oh my god, comme diraient les anglais! Depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas updaté cette histoire! Raaah, ne me tuez pas, ok?!

Comme je veux absolument me faire pardonner, je vais vous donner un gros morceau, promis! Mais tout d'abord, merci à:

ChupS68: Merci encore de me suivre, j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas trop pour le (gros retard...De rien pour la chanson, j'en suis aussi une très grande fan!

KikouLOL: La réaction d'Hanabusa? C'est vrai que ce serait intéressant... J'espère que ça te plaira!

ecolo59: Je suis flatée que ma fic soit une des premières que tu lis, et j'espère que tu m'excuseras aussi pour le retard...

coco02: La suite? Là voilà, désolée d'avoir été si longue!

* * *

_**Impulsivement, je raccrocha mes bras autour du cou de mon sauveur, tout en tournant la tête vers lui. Mauvaise idée.**_

_**Car accidentellement, mes lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Takuma.**_

PDV Alliana.

Aussitôt que j'eus touché les lèvres de Takuma-san, qui avait l'air aussi surpris que moi, je me retirai, mais il était trop tard, le baiser avait bien eu lieu, et Takuma-san et moi le savions tous les deux qu'il était impossible de l'ignorer... Pendant que je l'éloignai ma tête, j'observais ses yeux... Remplis d'étonnement et de gêne, au moins autant que le sang affluait vers mes joues. Je détournai le regard: apparemment, même si elles étaient assez proches, les fan girls n'avaient rien vu , elles étaient exactement comme tout à l'heure: abasourdies par le fait que Takuma-san avait haussé le ton. Revenant de plus en plus consciente, je remarquai que nous étions dans la même position, c'est à dire qu'il m'avait pris du style mariée, et que ça allait devenir bizarre...

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Takuma-san se remit à marcher, vers le balcon, tandis que les fan-girls, qui s'étaient calmées un bon coup, nous laissaient avancer. Par peur, je m'accrochai encore au cou d'Ichijo-kun, tandis que je sentais quelque chose dans mon dos. Je jetai un coup d'oeil, avant de m'apercevoir que les autres vampires me fixaient de manière étrange. Entre Shiki-san qui avait la bouche ouverte, son mikado dépassant, Kain-senpai faisant un petit sourire tout en haussant un sourcil et Aido-san, qui sembait...blessé? C'est vrai qu'on pouvait se poser des questions...

Pourquoi est-ce que je m'intéresse à eux? Bon sang, JE VIENS D'EMBRASSER TAKUMA-SAN! Accidentellement, pour combler le tout!

Je fus tellement dans mes pensées que je ne me rendis compte que nous étions arrivés sur le balcon...

? PDV:

Est-ce que j'ai vraiment vu ce que j'ai cru voir? Ichijo-san a embrassé Alliana-chan? Je n'avais pas prévu ça du tout!

...A moins que...

Ce baiser était très court...Vraiment très très court, comme ceux qui n'étaient pas volontaires...Oh, pitié, que ce ne soit pas fait exprès!

Qu'est ce que je raconte? Ce n'est qu'une humaine, après tout, et en plus, une humaine venant d'une famille d'Hunter... Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que mon coeur se serre aussi fort?

Takuma PDV:

A peine mes lèvres eurent touché celles d'Allia-chan, qu'elle les retirai aussitôt, devenue maintenant rouge comme une tomate. Je devais dire que moi aussi, j'étais aussi surpris et gêné qu'elle. Mais même si c'est déplacé de dire ça, j'ai apprécié cette micro-seconde où nos lèvres se sont rejointes.

Revenant à mon état normal, je remarquai qu'Alliana-chan semblait ressentir un malaise... Ce qui était tout à fait normal, vu le nombre impressionnant de filles autour de nous. D'ailleurs, celles-ci étaient bien silencieuses...Peut-être le fait que la fille dans mes bras ait manqué de tomber de leur faute les a ramené à la réalité. En tout cas, ce n'était pas cause du baiser, celà aurait plutôt produit l'effet contraire...

J'amenai donc Allia-chan, qui était toujours accroché à moi, sur l'endroit le moins peuplé pour l'instant, le balcon. Les filles, dans leurs robes multicolores, s'écartaient sur notre passage. Dès que nous fûmes arrivés, je mis sur ses pieds, Alliana, et ensuite s'enchaîna un long silence.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'osait regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Ce fut finalement Alliana qui dit , toujours en baissant la tête:

-Hum...désolée...pour ça...je ne voulais pas..je ne croyais pas que... bégaya-t-elle à voix basse.

Après mon sentiment de honte, car je n'avais pas été celui qui avait parlé en premier, je compatis: elle ne savait pas comment s'expliquer. Je la stoppai, pour ne pas compliquer la situation:

-Ce n'est pas grave...Et si on parlait d'autre chose?

Je n'en avais pas spécialement envie, mais je voyais bien que ça la dérangeait. Elle hocha la tête, avec une lueur de remerciement dans les yeux. Je décidai de lancer la conversation, essayant de la mettre à l'aise:

-Alors, comment tu trouves ton nouveau fan-club?

-Destabilisant , au propre comme au figuré. C'est surtout très étrange: hier, la grande partie me détestait, et ce soir, elles font comme si elles m'avaient toujours apprécié...Je ne sais trop si je dois en être heureuse ou offusquée...dit-elle en fronçait les sourcils.

-Si tu veux mon avis, elles ne t'acceptent pas car elles voient que tu as quelque chose en plus qu'elles. Et ça -en plus de tes demis-cours avec nous-, elles ne le supportent pas.

-Je ne vois pas de qoui tu parles . Je sais juste plus de choses qu'elles, mais après, je ne différencie pas d'elles, je suis plus que normale.

- C'est là que tu te trompes: tu es spéciale. Tu es différente. Tout le monde, d'une façon ou d'une autre, le ressent. Tu inspires le respect, l'autorité et la sympathie. Après, certaines personnes le prennent différemment. lui dis-je .

Je disais ça, en toute honnêteté, chacun de ces mots, je les ai pesés. Il y eut après ma déclaration un long silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Alliana dise;

-Merci. Tu n'étais pas obligé de me dire tout ça, mais, sincèrement, merci.

Avant que je ne pus répondre, une personne grande et rousse vint m'interrompre:

-Eh! Alliana-san, Ichijo-san. Est-ce que ça va?

Vous l'aurez deviné, c'était Akatsuki qui venait d'arriver, curieusement joyeux, et un sourir taquin aux lèvres, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup (plutôt du ressort de son cousin, en général).

-Oui, pourquoi? nous dîmes en choeur, se jetant un rapide coup d'oeil un peu étonnés. Akatsuki nous regarda, toujours ce sourire aux lèvres et di:

-Nous avons vu Alliana-san se faire engloutir par la Day Class, et on voulait s'assurer qu'elle nétait pas trop abîmée... Mais bon, apparemment, quelqu'un veille sur elle...lâcha akatsuki en me dardant des yeux, et en baissant la voix afin qu'Alliana-chan ne puisse entendre.

Je me raidis face à cette phrase pleine de non-dits, non seulement la phrase parlait, mais aussi son visage insinuait beaucoup de choses. je me retournai vers Alliana-san. Elle ne releva pas, à mon grand soulagement, elle n'aura pas entendu comme l'avait prévu le vampire au pouvoir du feu.

Ramenés par Kain-san, qui ne cessait de me jeter des regards en coin, mais après un petit moment, il nous laissa tranquille. Alliana et moi discutîmes encore un bon bout de temps, de tout et de rien, tout en évitant soigneusement d'évoquer "l'accident", jusqu'à ce que nous entendîmes:

-23H59! Joyeux 17 ans, Alliana-san!

Elle se retourna, et fit l'un des plus beaux sourires que je n'avais jamais vu peint sur son visage. Pour la enième fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'elle était magnifique! S'en rendait-elle bien compte? Non je ne crois pas, mais ça la rend encore plus naturelle. Même ses petits défauts, comme sa timidité maladive, lui faisaient honneur...

Comment faisait-elle?

Alliana PDV:

Dissimuler. Masquer. Voilà ce que je faisais.

Je m'étais rembrunis quand on était arrivé à l'heure exacte de ma naissance.

Le poids de l'ignorance m'était soudainement retombé dessus. A propos de mes parents que je ne connaissais pas. Mes vrais parents. C'était aussi une période de choix, de beaucoup de choix. Une période qui en quelque sorte, me terrifiait. Surtout en ces temps difficiles. En effet, maintenant que Rido est ressuscité sans laisser de traces, depuis déjà un moment, un peu avant mon arrivée, il devait avoir repris des forces. L'académie Cross devait se préparer à des jours sombres, peut-être même à des batailles sanglantes. Après tout, j'étais venue pour aider les vampires. Je ne suis pas spécialisée dans la chasse elle-même, sans pour autant être démunie contre une troupe de Level E. Je suis un agent dormant. Spécialisée dans le domaine des Sang-Purs. Hors, si psychologiquement atteint soit-il, Rido Kuran restait intelligent et rusé. Entre d'autres termes, une grosse menace.

J'avais nagé dans l'insouciance jusque là. Mais après tout, si j'ai de bonnes relations avec les vampires, ce n'est pas plus mal. Après tout, je lutte avec eux. Maintenant, ça devient sérieux.

La fête arriva à son terme peu après, mais je décidai de rentrer plus tôt. Je saluai toute la Night Class, Yuuki, Zéro et ma soeur qui était en train de discuter avec le président. D'ailleurs, vu le regard de celle-ci, elle n'avait rien vu de ce qui s'est passé quand j'ai failli tomber.

C'était stupide de ma part de tout nier en bloc, de toute façon, ça allait retomber sur le tapis un jour ou l'autre. Mais ce soir, je ne voulai pas tout simplement pas compliquer ma relation avec Takuma-san. Après tout, on est juste amis, pas vrai?

Je commençai à rassembler tous mes cadeaux. Je m'arrêtai devant la caisse pleine de boîtes de Pocky's, l'ouvrit et en sortit une. En passant près de Shiki-san et Rima-san, je leur donnai dscrètement celle-ci. Ils me dirent "Merci" en choeur, bien que leur humeur maussade et impassible restait scotchée à leurs visages, et je sortis un sourire aux lèvres.

En marchant, je repensait à ce soir. Finalement, ça n'avait pas été si mal cette nuit, pleine de bonnes surprises. Et dire qu'au début de la soirée, je m'en plaignais d'avance...

Je rentrai dans le dortoir du Soleil, et je fus soudainement prise d'une nausée, ma tête devint un peu embrouillée, mais mes sens restaient en alerte. Oh oh...

Pas bon, ce présentiment!

Je regardai autour de moi, tous les sens que j'avais aux aguets. c'était très calme, bien que ce n'était pas étonnant: toutes les filles étaient encore à la soirée, ainsi que les préfets. J'étais seule.

Soudainement, une ombre rapide, plutôt grande remonta le couloir. Je lâchai mes cadeaux et instinctivement, je me mis à sa poursuite, pas de doutes que c'était un Level E, mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait dans l'Académie? Je me rendis peu à peu qu'on se dirigeait vers ma chambre, une des dernières du 3ème étage, l'adrénaline augmentait de plus en plus dans mon corps, me poussant à continuer à courir même si j'étais à bout de souffle. Quand je réussissai à gagner du terrain, il poussa la porte de ma chambre, qui devait être normalement fermée, et je me rendis compte qu'il avait quelque chose en-dessous des bras. Je poussai violemment la porte, mais trop tard, il n'était plus là, comme mon malaise qui commençait à disparaître me l'indiquait.

Le coeur à 100à l'heure, je balayai des yeux la salle: la fenêtre, seule issue possible si on odmettait la porte, était grande ouverte comme je l'avais pensé. Mon murasama était toujours sur le lit. Bonne nouvelle. Si il ou elle avait voulu m'attaquer, cette personne l'aurait sûrement pris.

Je repassa des yeux ma chambre au peigne fin, comme rien ne bougeait. Je pus enfin expirer, cela ne servait à rien de courir après le Level E, il était sûrement déjà loin à l'heure qu'il est, et il n'ira pas s'attaquer à des filles, vu qu'elles sont toutes à la fête, et que cette dernière était aussi remplie de vampires B ou A, dans le cas de Kaname-san.

Encore un peu secouée par la courese-poursuite, j'allai reprendre mes cadeaux dans le couloir après avoir fermé ma fenêtre. Mon regard fut alors attiré vers le bureau.

Une boîte blanche relativement grande trônait dessus. Je m'avançai vers elle et découvris un papier où il était écrit d'une élégance rare : "Joyeux Anniversaire".

Pensant que c'était un cadeau, j'ouvris la boîte, croyant aussi trouver le nom de l'expéditeur, qui n'était pas indiqué sur la carte,et regarda à l'intérieur, et je laissa un cri de terreur s'échappait de ma gorge.

Dans cette boîte, il y avait une poupée. Une poupée, qui, comme la 1ère fois, me ressemblait énormément, détail pour détail. Chose plus étrange, elle portait _exactement _la même robe et coiffure que moi. Sauf, que sur ma tempe gauche, juste là où devait être ma marque de naissance, l'identifiant bien à moi, il était marqué en rouge sang un mot. Un seul petit mot qui me terrifiait pourtant énormément:

"BIENTÔT"

* * *

Voilà dites-moi ce que vous en pensez...

Autre chose: Vu qu'il n'y a apparemment pas beaucoup de fans de cette fic', je pense l'arrêter définitivement. Bien que ça m'attriste beaucoup.

Aussi, si vous voulez vraiment avoir la suite de cette histoire, qui devient quand même compliquée à écrire, dites-le moi soit par com', soit par message privé... Je suis désolée si je dois l'arrêter.

Si je reçoit 20 ou plus commentaires, je continuerai, car je ne veux pas non plus vous priver.

Amicalement Alliana.

PS: Comme les personnages sont tous à la fête, il n'y a pas de pause "rire". Ils reviendront s'il y a une prochaine fois.


	13. Les risques du métier

Bonjour!

Vu que le chapitre n'était vraiment pas très long (et mon retard gigantesque, plus de 2 mois d'absence), j'ai décidé de remettre un chapitre.

Je re-précise au passage que si je n'ai pas 20 commentaires, j'arrêterai cette fic.

Mais en tout cas, même si elle doit s'arrêter, je me dois de vous dire: Bon chapitre à tous!

Place aux commentaires qui ont été postés en un temps record (première fois que j'en ai deux en l'espace de quelques heures, vous assurez vraiment : ))

mooonknight: Merci pour ton encouragement et pour ton soutien, j'espère aussi que tu aimeras ce chapitre!

ChupS68: Merci beaucoup ! Euh... Tu veux bien me laisser un peu d'Aido, non seulement j'en ai besoin pour ce chapitre, mais je l'aime aussi beaucoup... NOOONN, pas le mode psychopathe! (même si ça m'étonnerait que tu me trouves dans l'endroit paumé où je vis...) .Merci de m'avoir mis dans tes auteurs favoris, j'en suis flatée ! :). Par ailleurs, la suite des autres fics ne devraient pas tarder, peut-être que je mettrais un prochain chapitre dans le courant de la semaine à une des deux...

la: Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien!

Merci à tous les trois, et je vous dédis ce chapitre,vous qui êtes de si fidèles suiveuses, en espèrant que vous l'aimerez:

* * *

Aido: 2 fois en deux jours? Tu fais fort Alliana... Mais ça n'excuse en rien ton retard ASTRONOMIQUE!

Moi: C'est bon, pas la peine d'utiliser de grands mots en grandes majuscules! Je cupbabilise déjà assez...

Ruka: T'en fais pas... Il est juste énervé parce qu'il n'ait pas apparu dans le dernier chapitre!

Moi *murmurant* : Ben il risque d'être déçu...

Aido: Quoi?

Moi: Rien, rien *regard innocent*

Ruka: Alliana2312 ne possède rien à part Alliana, son OC.

Moi:La chanson de Muse mentionnée au cours du chapitre ne m'appartient pas non plus... *commence à pleurer* La vie est injuste! D'ailleurs, je vous conseille d'écouter pour la lecture de ce chapitre "The flood" de Katie Melua. C'est juste pour votre confort, mais ça ne m'appartient toujours pas!

* * *

_**Dans cette boîte, il y avait une poupée. Une poupée, qui, comme la 1ère fois, me ressemblait énormément, détail pour détail. Chose plus étrange, elle portait exactement la même robe et coiffure que moi. Sauf, que sur ma tempe gauche, juste là où devait être ma marque de naissance, l'identifiant bien à moi, il était marqué en rouge sang un mot. Un seul petit mot qui me terrifiait pourtant énormément:**_

_**"BIENTÔT"**_

Quelques jours plus tard...

3 novembre 7h08

Cher journal,

Cela fait 3 jours. 3 jours que je me fais passée pour malade, et que je n'allai pas en cours.

En réalité, je reste scotchée devant la poupée. C'était la 3ème fois que j'en voyais une pareille. La première fois, c'était dans un rêve plus ou moins étrange, la figurine en plastique, en effet, avait des crocs et du sang qui sortait de sa bouche, et elle ricanait, semblant de moquer de moi. La 2ème, je l'avais reçue le deuxième jour de cours après mon arrivée. Cette dernière avait mon uniforme scolaire et elle était accompagnée de la phrase effrayante : "Tu n'y échapperas pas...". Et maintenant , pour mon 17ème anniversaire, je recevais une même poupée, dans ma tenue de soirées, avec le charmant message qui ne présageait rien de bon: "Bientôt"...

Au début, j'ai cru que ce n'était qu'une stupide blague de lycéennes, mais maintenant je n'en suis plus si sûr... Non, en fait, je suis certaine que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie.

Mais... Qui et Pourquoi?

Je soupirai et me laissai tomber dans le lit. Je n'étais vraiment pas bien, et je détestais me poser des questions qui restent de toute façon sans réponses. L'une des pires était:

"Qui était assez taré(e) pour m'envoyer ça?"

C'était on ne peut plus stressant, et j'étais nauséeuse rien qu'à la vue de la dernière poupée. J'ai bien essayé de la jeter, de faire comme si de rien n'était mais... C'était trop dur.

Yuuki-san commençait à s'inquiéter pour moi. Cela faisait deux fois depuis la fête qu'elle venait dans cette chambre. Elle allait se poser des questions, ou pire, en parler au directeur si "je ne me rétablissais pas vite". Aux dernières nouvelles, Wabila-nee-chan restait dans une ville voisine, un Level E à attraper. C'était sûrement la seule avec qui je pouvais parler en liberté, et ncore, je n'étais même pas sûr que j'arriverais à me confier si elle était là...

On frappa à ma porte. Je criai assez fort pour qu'on puisse m'entendre:

-Qui est-ce?

-C'est Zero.

Surprise, par le fait que le garçon aux yeux mauves vienne me voir, je me déplaçai jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Zero se tenait derrière, bien droit, impassible et renfrogné comme à son habitude. Après quelques secondes de silence, il déclara::

-Le directeur et ton professeur veulent te voir immédiatement.

-J'arrive.

Il partit devant sans regarder derrière pour s'assurer que je le suivais. Cela m'arrangeait. Je savais que mon visage faisait peine à voir, avec mes grandes cernes et mon air encore plus pâle que celui d'un fantôme. Donc je n'avais vraiment pas besoin qu'on me regarde plus que nécessaire.

Nous arrivâmes assez vite devant le bureau de Cross, j'entrai la première. Le directeur et mon père adoptif étaient en grande discussion, et ils relevèrent la tête dans un parfait ensemble. Le directeur parut assez surpris quand il me regarda.

Quand je disais que je faisais peur à voir...

Il resta muet un bon moment, tandis que mon père, ne se souciant guère de mon apparence, enchaîna:

-Tu as du boulot, fillette, en plus de ton Devoir Maison pour demain...

Wouah! Je commençai à penser qu'il prenait son rôle de professeur trop au sérieux. Franchement, c'est vrai! Dans cette salle, tout le monde savait que c'était un hunter. Préférant passer sur les détails, je demandai:

-De quoi s'agit-il?

Le directeur, ayant retrouvé sa voix, dit:

-Un Level E se promène dans les environs, on voudrait que tu le mettes hors d'état de nuire.

Je haussai les sourcils. Normalement, ce n'était pas ma branche de travail, je suis un agent dormant, mais bon, après, un peu d'entraînement ne me fera pas de mal... Avant que je ne puisse répondre, Zero protesta assez vivement:

-Et pourquoi elle? La Night Class ou moi pourrions nous en charger sans que personne ne soit blessé!

-Toi, Zero, tu restes en dehors de ça. Tu as un autre Level E et la Night Class ne doit pas rater ses cours. Le Level E qu'on a attribué à Alliana ne sort que la nuit! a lancé mon père.

-Mais...tenta Zero

-Kiryu, j'ai dit, restes en dehors de ça! tonna Yagari.

Surpris par le ton de son mentor, Zero se résigna mais continua à marmonner que c'était une mauvaise idée...

J'ai l'impression d'entendre un sexiste.

-Il est bientôt 20 heures, je pars tout de suite, déclarai-je, ayant envie d'en finir au plus vite. Plus rapidement ce sera fait, plus vite je pourrai retourner dans mon lit, histoire de me torturer encore un peu au sujet des poupées...

-D'accord, bonne chance.

-La chance n'existe pas... répondis-je au directeur.

De même pour les fins heureuses...

Quelques heures plus tard.

Les 3 victimes étaient toutes dans le secteur des commerces, et c'étaient toutes des filles aux yeux bleus.

Bon au moins, je n'aurai pas à mettre de lentilles...

Mon plan était simple: je l'attire, et je le tue grâce à la dizaine de dagues que je cachai dans ma veste.

J'étais près d'un magasin de bijoux, j'avais mis un tee-shirt noir avec slim et baskets assortis. Mes cheveux étaient à l'air libre. J'avais mis le collier de Takuma, et le bracelet d'Hanabusa. J'avais mon MP4 sur les oreilles "Supermassive Black Hole" de Muse, et une boîte de Pocky's à la main, en clair je passai inaperçu. L'avantage des grandes villes.

Je me dirigeai vers le côté ouest, entrant en même temps dans la zone des incidents. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne, ce qui était parfait pour tuer. Tous mes sens aux aguets, je continuai à m'enfoncer dans les ruelles sombres.

Quelque chose me frôla l'épaule. Je me retournai, et j'entendis un rire sans pour autant en déterminer la source. Etant censée écouter de la musique, je continuai ma route jusqu'à prendre une petite rue se terminant par un cul-de-sac, complètement isolée. Parfait.

Je sentis aussitôt des mains sur mes épaules, essayant de dégager mon cou. N'attendant pas une seconde de plus, je les attrapa, et fis passer le Level E au dessus de moi. Il ne pesait pas lourd, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé. Jusqu'à ce que je réalise que le Level E en question, était un garçon de 10 ans, aux yeux rouges et impitoyables de désir de sang.

De toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais vu de vampire dégénéré aussi jeune. Bon sang, les Sang-Purs étaient vraiments dingues de mordre des enfants!

Profitant de mon inattention venue du fait qe j'étais surprise, l'enfant défigué par la soif de sang se rua sur moi. Réalisant à temps ce qu'il se passait, je sortis mes dagues et en plantant une dans son épaule droite. Pfff, quelle Nulle! Le coeur était à ma gauche! Néanmoins, mon couteau le plaqua au sol.

Je me préparai à porter le coup fatal, je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir davantage. Pour moi, il restait avant tout un gamin qui ne doit pas réaliser qu'il est devenu un vampire incontrôlable.

Soudain, j'entendis des voix et des pas. Deux personnes, au moins, commençaient à apparaître au début de la rue, je vis un instant une personne aux yeux verts et blonde, accompagnée d'un brun aux yeux d'une couleur inconnue de loin... J'étais prête à parier que...

Tout à coup, une douleur fulgurante apparut, au niveau de ma joue droite. Le Level E m'avait griffé. Je retournai mon regard sur lui, faisant tomber des gouttes de sang sur son vsage qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lécher.l Je pestai intérieurement, tandis que les autres s'approchaient, ayant sûrement que quelqu'un saignait. J'avisai une caisse et d'un bond, je montai dessus et rejoignis le toit. Je regardai derrière.

Ichijo-san et Shiki-senpai étaient sur le point de trouver l'enfant. Je savais bien que que c'étaient eux. Bon sang, que faisaient-ils ici alors qu'ils devraient être en cours?!

Ayant peur que l'odeur de ma blessure les attire jusqu'à moi, je courus de toit en toit pour arriver à l'Académie en espèrant que les vampires ne m'avaient pas vu.

Takuma PDV.

-Ichijo-san, pourquoi tu ne parles plus? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de rester muet...

Ah vrai dire, je n'avais rien à dire. Je n'aimais pas les chasses aux Levels E. Après, ma conscience me rappellait à l'ordre et je n'arrivai pas à dormir. De plus, que Kaname nous demande , à Shiki et à moi, de sécher les cours me déconcertait. N'était-ce pas le Sang-Pur qui disait si souvent que dans cette école, nos études devaient être le plus important, à nos yeux?

Pendant que je réfléchissais, Shiki-san continuait son monologue (chose très étrange, en passant) :

-Cela fait longtemps que tu ne nous as pas parlé de thé à la rose... Ce n'est pas que ça me manque, mais tu nous vantes plus ses bienfaits...

Je souriai en coin à l'évocation. C'est vrai que ça fait un moment que ma théière en porcelaine ouvragée ne s'était pas remplie... La dernière fois que je l'ai utilisée, ça devait être le 14 ou le 15 octobre... 15 jours à peu près, ce qui correspondait parfaitement avec l'arrivée d'une certaine fille aux cheveux noirs...

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Alliana, pourquoi ne venait-elle pas en cours ces derniers jours?  
Je soupirai. Je m'inquiètes quasiment plus pour elle que pour moi-même. Je me demande comment et pourquoi elle me fait tant changé... Si Shiki le remarquait, c'es que ça devait être sérieux.

Revenant à l'instant présent, j'interrogeai Shiki:

-A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit aller s'occuper du Level E?

Shiki haussa les épaules, et répondit nonchalamment:

-Apparemment, les hunters n'arrivent pas à le trouver donc on doit s'en charger.

-Ce n'est pas commun que les Hunters nous laissent des Levels E comme ça...remarquai-je.

-Hum Hum...

Soudain;, alors que nous étions devant une rue, nous entendîmes un cri bestial suivi d'un bruit sourd, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un tombait au sol. Il ne suffit qu'un regard échangé entre nous deux avant que Shiki et moi commençaient à courir. Je sortis d'avance mon sabre. Alors une odeur de sang familire sans pouvoir dire de qui s'agissait-il se répandit dans l'air. Je redoublai l'allure et arrivai sur les lieux avant Shiki. Ce que je vis me dégarçonna:

Le Level E était plaqué au sol, seul. Pourtant, l'odeur de sang était d'origine humaine. Donc soit le corps était plus loin soit...

-Il y a trop peu de sang pour que la victime en soit morte. L'humain s'est échappé. dit Shiki d'un ton maussade.

Eh voilà, tout ce que j'espè maintenant, quelqu'un de plus sur cette Terre était au courant de l'existence des vampires.

-Eh! C'est une arme de hunter! s'exclama mon partenaire.

...A moins que, bien sûr, l'humain en question était déjà au courant.

Je regardai ce que Shiki avait dans les mains: une dague argenté gravé d'un grand "H", suivi d'un A ou d'un K ( on avait mal gravé sur cet endroit-là, impossible de deviner correctement ce qu'il était écrit) était ensanglantée.

Je regardai le Level E, le prit par le col et l'asseya sur une des caisses se trouvant aux alentours. Je lui demandai, en rangeant mon sabre,tandis que Shiki le tenait fermement:

-Qui as-tu mordu?

L'enfant ne répondit pas dans un premier temps, apparement choqué:

-C'était une fille. Elle était toute vêtue de noir. Même ses cheveux étaient sombres... Je l'ai griffée, elle sentait si bon...Comme ma maman.  
L'enfant commença à pleurer, tandis que je devinai pourquoi il tuait: Il cherche simplement sa mère, qui a sûrement été transformée, mais qui s'est fait tuée par un Hunter. Je réfléchissai à sa description: elle n'était pas claire, mais entre son jeune âge et son esprit brouillé par la soif de sang, ce n'était pas étonnant. Je dis à Shiki:

-Je vais voir si je ne la retrouve pas. Peux-tu rester ici? en désignant le Level E.

Shiki-senpai asquiesça, sachant parfaitement qu'il allait devoir tuer le Level E. Je préférai me mettre à la recherche de la Hunter qui avait abandonnée sa proie. Juste avant que je ne quitte la ruelle, l'enfant condamné m'interpella en me regardant avec des yeux maintenant bleus:

-Monsieur, si vous la retrouvez, dites-lui que je suis désolé...

Je restai bouché bée devant la demande, puis hocha la tête en souriant faiblement. J'avais de la peine pour ce garçon qui allait mourir... Il est tout simplement trop jeune pour mourir.

Je quittai la rue , me mettant à la recherche de cette fille aux cheveux noirs... Après tout, n'avais-je pas une promesse à tenir?

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu...

Si j'ai 20 commentaires, je mettrai la suite.

A plus tard (ou pas) tout le monde, n'oubliez pas, je vous adore!


	14. Jeu de l'indifférence

Bonjour tout le monde!

24 commentaires, donc comme certains l'ont dit...La fic continue!

Alors au lieu de sortir les trompettes, les gâteaux, etc... Je vais vous donner un chapitre!

Mais d'abord place aux commentaires:

Mooonknight: Oui, Zéro est sexiste (je l'ai toujours pensé, vu la façon dont il traitait Yuuki et les fan-girls...)! Tu trouves qu la demande de Yagari est étrange? Ah...JE n'avais pas pensé que ça ferait bizarre...

Mais bon, de toute façon voilà le prochain chapitre, qui va renverser la situation, et pas qu'un peu! En espèrant que tu l'apprécies!

coco02: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, mais je préviens, ça risque de changer pas mal de chose dans les relations! J'espère que tu continueras à me suivre et bon chapitre.

kikouLOL: Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, ne t'inquiètes pas, je continue! En espèrant que tu aimeras !

ecolo59: Super et toi? Comme je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une mort sur la conscience, je vais continuer! Merci pour ton soutien et bon chapitre!

misschloee: Merci de ton soutien, et bon chapitre à toi aussi!

Daaku: La meilleure pour la fin! (désolée de ne t'avoir pas mis dans les commentaires la dernière fois, c'est juste que je n'avais pas encore reçu ton commentaire quand je l'ai mis, il est arrivé juste après, la prochaine fois j'attendrai!) . Et oui, plus le droit d'arrêter, heureusement pour moi et les fans... Excuses acceptées, et l'autre fiction, celle avec Leiko, je travaille sur le prochain chapitre, mais j'ai comme qui dirait un blanc... Et celle de Sarah, je suis en train de travailler sur le 5ème chapitre (ou plutôt comment elle pourrait remballer Aido une fois de plus XD) . Super bon chapitre pour toi!

Avertissement: Je ne possède rien à part mon OC, Alliana. Oh, et Shiki et Rima pourrait paraître un peu OOC...

* * *

_**Dans l'épisode précédent...**_

_**Yagari et Cross envoient Alliana à la pourchasse d'un Level E. Toujours sous le choc de la découverte d'une deuxième poupée, celle-ci s'éxécute, même si elle est mal au point. Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'en finir avec l'ex-humain, elle se fait quasiment surprendre par Takuma et Shiki, qui, eux aussi, étaient apparemment à la recherche du Level E. Alliana, subitement blessée, n'a pas d'autres choix d'abandonner sa mission, ne voulant pas que les Vampires découvrent qu'elle est un Hunter actif. Malheureusement, elle laisse un de ses poignards, et Takuma se met en charge de retrouver le propriétaire de l'arme...**_

Alliana PDV

Merde!

Mon égratignure que j'avais acquis dans mon combat avec l'enfant ex-humain, était assz profonde et surtout très longue, me barrant toute la pommette! Un peu plus, et je me crevais un oeil! Et pour ne rien arranger, elle se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

On allait sûrement se poser des questions, et Shiki-san et Ichijou-san, en toutes bonnes personnes intelligentes (ou au moins ayant un soupçon de malice), arriveraient certainement à faire le rapport entre la personne qui a attaqué le Level E et moi!

Hors, je ne voulais surtout pas que la Night Class sache que je suis un Hunter! Même si je suis un agent dormant. Non seulement ça ne m'aiderait pas dans mon analyse de la situation, mais en plus, ça refroidirait les relations amicales que j'ai avec plus que tout, je ne supporterais pas s'ils le découvraient de cette manière là! C'était juste... inacceptable pour moi.

Mais cette blessure n'aidait en rien. Et je devais retourner en cours demain, y compris avec la Night Class... Comment faire pour la cacher?

Réfléchissant pendant un moment, j'eus soudain une idée de génie (bon d'accord une idée tout court). Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt?

Je pris un peigne, et soigneusement, je ramenai une partie de mes cheveux devant mon visage, de sorte à cacher l'égratignure. Je n'aimai pas le "gothic look" que ça me donnait, mais bon, je ferait avec.

Mais si ces fichus vampires n'étaient pas arrivés alors que j'allais abréger le Level E, à l'heure qui l'est, je serai sûre que l'ex-humain est six pieds sous terre et je ne serai pas quasiment défigurée!

On toqua à ma porte, en soupirant, j'allai ouvrir, découvrant Zéro. Le regard ailleurs, il me demanda sans vraiment s'y intéresser:

-Alors, la mission?

-Accomplie.

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, car je suis à peu près certaine que les garçons avaient tué le Level E.

Il m'observa dans les yeux (ou plutôt dans l'oeil), et d'une voix dure me déclara d'un ton d'outretombe:

-Tu sens le sang.

Je me pétrifiai. Note à moi-même: BIEN nettoyer la blessure. Autant qu'il sache maintenant qu'il avait découvert. Je relevai ma mèche. Ce fut à lui de se raidir. Pourtant il garda son air indifférent et reprit tout en se retournant:

-On n'a pas cours demain . Mais tu devrais aller avec les sangsues pour la nuit. Assure-toi de cacher ça. Je vais dire que le problème est réglé à Cross.

Je hochai la tête, mururant un faible "au revoir" alors qu'il disparaissait du couloir. Ce n'était pas parce que j'étais blessée et furax que je ne devais pas être polie! Je me laisse tomber, anéantie . J'étais de nouveau hantée par les souvenirs de l'enfant Level E et par un certain blond aux yeux émeraudes. Il m'avait quasiment surprise en plein meurtre. D'ailleurs , c'était frustrant qu'il me tombait dessus toujours aux pires moments...Peut-être qu'à un moment, je pourrais lui parler de ma profession et surtout, d'une manière libre...

C'est ça, dans mes rêves!

Le jour où je lui dirais je suis une Hunter, il me détestera, comme tous les vampires normaux dans ce cas le feraient! Une hunter et un vampire ne sont pas fait pour se parler. Dans presque la totalité des cas, la seule chose qu'ils font ensemble, c'est se provoquer, se blesser, se détester. Jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux meure.

Takuma PDV:

Le lendemain de la chasse, j'étais horriblement fatigué. J'avais passé toute la nuit plus la matinée à chercher la détentrice du poignard. Sauf que je ne l'avais pas trouvé. La mort dans l'âme, je suis rentré au dortoir seul. Shiki-san était retourné à l'Académie bien avant moi, il n'était pas intéressé par la recherche d'une Hunter qui de tout manière s'était évaporée, et il avait averti Kaname, car quand j'avais croisé celui-ci, il ne m'avait fait aucune remarque.

Tant mieux, je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à parler avec quelqu'un pour le moment.

Même une après-midi de sieste ne m'avait pas revigoré. En ce moment, j'étais en train de franchir le blocus des fan-girls que Yuuki-san (pas Kiryu-kun, il s'était encore absenté apparemment) peinait à retenir. C'est à ce moment que j'ai vu Alliana en train de l'aider.

Ses cheveux, contrairement à leur habitude, revenaient devant son visage, le masquant à moitié. Seul le côté gauche était visible. Elle avait l'air aussi fatiguée que moi et ses cernes étaient relativement grandes. Et pour la première fois, aucune lueur de malice luisait dans ses yeux, plus sombres que d'habitude.

Elle alla voir directement Ruka-san et Rima-san, saluant au passage Kaname, Hanabusa et Akatsuki (Shiki était à son travail de mannequin, une autre raison pour laquelle il était rentré à l'Académie plus tôt que moi), faisant comme si je n'existais pas. ce qui me surprit énormément. Alliana prenait toujours le temps de dire bonjour à tout le monde, même si ça l'importunait.

Je me mis à réfléchir: Aurais-je fait quelque chose qui lui ait déplu?

Non, ça ne tenait pas debout. D'un, parce qu'elle me l'aurait fait remarqué gentiment, à cause de sa franchise ajoutée avec du tact, et secundo: je ne voyais absolument pas pourquoi ce que ça pouvait être...

Attendez...

M'en voudrait-elle pour le baiser?

Pendant que je m'interrogeais, le groupe continuait à avancer vers les salles de cours. Je regardai fixement Alliana-san qui discutait avec Rima-san et Ruka-san de la nouvelle robe de la vampire rousse, et Hanabusa, tout sourire, se joignit à la conversation, se plaça à côté d'Alliana-chan, qui souria à son tour. Il lui dit quelque chose, et tous les quatres rigolèrent, me pinçant ainsi le coeur, étant un peu jaloux car je mourrai d'envie de me joindre à eux. Mais Alliana-san allait sûrement s'éloigner, m'empêchant ainsi de l'observer. Je restai donc en arrière, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à la partie scolaire de l'école.

Pendant les cours, ma voisine ne m'adressa pas du tout la parole. On aurait presque pu dire qu'elle était muette. Ou que j'étais un fantôme, comme vous voulez. Son visage pâle restait tout le long impassible, ne dégageant aucune émotion ou expression, comme les statues. Ou comme si elle essayait de cacher de quelque chose. Aussi, son changement brutal de coiffure et de comportement me troublait énormément, ne me laissant aucune minute de répit.

Quand elle put enfin s'échapper du cours, Alliana-san courut presque.

Ce petit manège dura plusieurs nuits. Et puis, un matin, alors que j'essayai en vain de dormir, Shiki, sur son lit, déclara:

-Tu devrais arrêter de penser à elle.

Je pris la mouche, voulant dissimuler mes tourments:

- De qoui tu parles, Shiki-san?

-La question serait plus juste si tu disais de QUI je parles. Pour le reste, tu vois très bien de qu'il s'agit... Pas la peine de le nier, je vois bien que tu es préoccupé par Alliana depuis 6 jours.

Je soupirai. Inutile de persévérer, depuis qu'il sortait avec Rima-san, Shiki-san déchiffrait les gens mieux que personne . Moi y compris, malheureusement.

-Ok. Oui, je suis inquiet. Oui, c'est à cause d'Alliana-chan. Et oui, je ne peux pas le nier. Ce qui est très énervant au passage!

-M'en fiche. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu es inquiet. Déjà que tu étais bizarre depuis que Riavaz-san est arrivé ici, mais là, tu ne parles et ne souris presque plus. On a l'impression d'avoir une statue qu'un vampire survolté...dit-il en commençant à mâcher un bâton de Pocky's.

Euh oui, il est gonflé de me dire ça... Car ce qu'il vient de me décrire, il le fait tout le temps...Néanmoins, je répondis à ses interrogations en faisant comme si de rien n'était:

-Elle est étrange, en ce moment. Et elle ne m'addresse presque plus la parole, pour une raison qui m'échappe.

Shiki-san me regarda, avec son air blasé de d'habitude, qui constratait beaucoup avec le ton de sa voix qui était intéressé:

-Pour la première partie, les filles, vampires ou pas, sont bizarres. Ensuite, peut-être qu'elle a besoin d'être seule, ou de faire le point. Cela arrive souvent, autant pour les filles, que pour nous. Mais tu devrais lui parler.

Je haussai un sourcil: comme si je n'avais pas essayé?! Mais il n'avait peut-être pas tort...Depuis quand Shiki était aussi instruit sur les filles? A croire que sortir avec Rima-san le métamorphose.

Pendant ce temps, Shiki continuait, fronçant les sourcils cependant:

-Ou autre solution, elle a des problèmes, et comme tu es trop perspicace à son goût, elle t'évite car elle pense que tu auras tôt fait de découvrir ce qu'elle cache. Et elle ne veut surtout pas te mêler à ça. Ce qui expliquerait mieux la situation. Mais je suis curieux: Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu tellement pour elle? Elle n'est pas ici depuis très longtemps, pourtant...

Il y eut un gros blanc, sans que je trouve une réponse. Puis je finis par dire, encore déconcerté par la question:

-Je ne sais pas.

-Alors, je crois que toi aussi, tu devrais faire le point sur tes sentiments pour elle. Je pense que ça t'aiderait.

Et il sortit avec nonchalance, lançant au passage la boîte vide de Pocky's à la poubelle. Je méditai un moment ses paroles.

Que voulait-il dire par "mes sentiments pour Alliana"?

Shiki PDV:

Je rejoignis la salle commune, où m'attendait Rima, Akatsuki, Ruka et Seiren. Pas d'Aido dans les parages. Tout comme Ichijo-san, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, pour "se reposer". Les excuses les plus simples sont les meilleures. Kaname était parti depuis un moment au bureau du directeur, pour son rapport hebdomadaire sur la situation de la Night Class.

Dès que je me fus assis, Rima me donna un Pocky's. Dès que j'eux mangé les 4 premiers bâtons, elle me demanda:

-Verdict?

Je pris alors un ton théâtral :

-D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre et voir, Ichijo-san ressent pour Riavaz-san de...

JE m'arrêtai en plein milieu. Comment on disait déjà? Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue. Rima vint à mon secours:

-De l'attachement?

-Il y a de ça, mais non, dis-je en secouant la tête.

-De la sympathie? suggèra Akatsuki

-C'est bien plus...

-De la compassion? proposa Ruka.

-Presque...je répondis.

Raaah, je l'ai quasiment, ce mot...

-Du désir? insinua Seiren, la mine interdite.

Songeur, je réfléchis, Seiren était vraiment très proche... Soudain je tilta. On aurait presque pu voir la petite ampoule s'allumer au-dessus de ma tête:

-De l'attirance!

Il y eut un grand silence, puis tout le monde asquiesca.

-J'aurais jamais cru qu'Ichijo-san pourrait tomber amoureux d'...commença Ruka

-Doucement! N'allons pas plus vite que la musique! dis-je, l'interrompant.

-Tomber amoureux de qui?

Le groupe et moi sursautâmes avec un bel ensemble. Au seuil de la porte du 1er étage, se tenait Hanabusa, celui qui venait de parler. Curieusement l'ambiance s'était...refroidie.

-Heu...

Akatsuki dit rapidement, surprenant tout le monde:

-On était en train de se demander si Kiryu-kun pourrait tomber amoureux un jour. Et Ruka a dit qu'a part son Bloody Rose, elle ne voyait personne...

Je le regarda éberlué. C'était vraiment du sauvetage de situation! Mais il fallait qu'Hanabusa n'ait pas entendu le début de la conversation...Et qu'il avale l'histoire.

Pourtant le blond aux yeux bleus ne tarda pas à sourire narquoisement et demanda:

-En fait, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous se serait aperçu qu'Alliana-chan était bizarre en ce moment?

Il y eut à nouveau un gros blanc. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait tous avec Riavaz-san en ce moment? Sans compter le "-chan" d'Aido. D'ailleurs, je crois bien qu'Ichijo-san l'a utilisé aussi... Néanmoins, je gardai mon air blasé:

-Pas plus que d'habitude. Pourquoi?

-Oh je demandai ça comme ça. répliqua Aido, non sans rougir légèrement. Sentant qu'il devenait de plus en plus rouge, il rajouta qu'il allait dormir.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, Rima dit en raillant:

-Comment appelle-t-on les filles comme Alliana, Ruka?

Celle-ci répondit aussitôt:

-Des succubes!**

-Sait-elle seulement qu'elle produit plus d'effet qu'une bombe sur Ichijo-san? Et sur Aido? demanda Akatsuki, ne prenant pas attention aux réflexions des filles.

-Je ne crois pas, sinon elle s'en aurait probablement servi, dit Rima, redevenant sérieuse.

-C'est vrai. Mais c'est possible d'être aussi inconsciente? déclara Seiren.

-J'aurais bien dit non, mais on a la preuve du contraire en chair et en os...Rendez-vous compte qu'elle exerce le même effet que nous?Êtes-vous sûrs que ce n'est pas un vampire? demanda Ruka.

-C'est bien une Humaine... Pour une fois, les rôles sont inversés: c'est une fille normale qui attire, et 2 vampires sont fascinés...commenta Akatsuki.

-Hé! On n'est pas sûr pour Aido. Et s'il nous refaisait le même numéro qu'avec Cross-san? Après tout, il ne désirait que son sang. répliqua Rima.

-Avez-vous remarqué qu'il ne se plaint presque plus du goût des Bloods Tablets? Et il n'a évoqué le sang de Riavaz-san qu'une fois ou deux... C'est différent du préfet, dit Ruka

-Ce n'est pas faux... A mon avis, il ne veut pas l'admettre devant nous, mais il sait qu'il apprécie Riavaz-san, peut-être même plus que ce qu'il croit...dis-je

Deux vampires étaient en train de tomber amoureux d'une nouvelle...Ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

-Arrêtez! Imaginez qu'on se fasse des idées! De toute façon, si on les observe tous les trois attentivement,on devrait voir de quoi il en retourne...intervint Seiren.

Je me retournai vers elle . Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me surprenait le plus. Que Seiren nous parle d'une histoire amoureuse ou qu'elle utilise le pronom "on" pour dire "nous"... Néanmoins je suis d'accord avec elle. Pour avoir les idées claires, il faut analyser les "sujets"... Si ça confirme, on devra leur parler, et sans trop s'impliquer, on les aidera.

A la proposition de Seiren, tout le monde hocha la tête après avoir réfléchi. Le temps nous dira de quoi il en retourne, pour l'instant il faut le laisser faire...

PDV Narrateur, dans le bureau du directeur (bonus)

Cross-san regardait le Sang-Pur devant lui. Ce dernier lui avait expliqué que contrairement aux autres, il savait que c'était Alliana-san qui était la fameuse Hunter qui avait disparue. Il avait réalisé après avoir entendu Shiki-san après ça, Cross avait du lui dire qu'elle était un agent dormant spécialisée dans les sang-purs fous. Kaname dit clairement:

-Je croyais vous avoir dis que les vampires allez s'en occuper.

Yagari-san qui ne s'était pas manifesté jusqu'à présent (trop content de voir Cross en difficulté), intervint:

-C'est aux Hunters de se charger des Levels E, je croyais que la discussion était close, Sang-Pur! Néanmoins je voudrai effectivement savoir pourquoi tu as autant insisté pour envoyer ma fille alors que tu sachais parfaitement que les sangsues étaient aussi à la recherche de l'ex-humain.

Une goutte de sueur apparut sur le front du directeur Cross. Maintenant, il avait affaire non pas à une mais à deux personnes. On ne le croirait pas, mais Yagari était extrêmement protecteur envers ses filles (c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi Cross avait eu autant de mal à le convaincre de laisser Alliana-san se mettre en chasse). En ce moment, Cross ne pouvait pas décider qui entre le grand Sang-Pur et le Hunter avec un seul oeil était le plus terrifiant... Néanmoins il dit en essuyant ses lunettes:

-Parce que c'était dans mon but.

-Quoi? demanda furieux Yagari.

-Depuis toujours, le but de l'Académie est de réussir le projet de coexistence entre Humains et Vampires. Il n'était pas très juste qu'Alliana sache que la Night Class sont des vampires alors qu'eux ne sachent pas qu'elle est un Hunter, même dormant.

Il y eut un silence, puis le poing de Yagari s'abbatit sur le bureau:

-Merde! Cross, as-tu pensé à un seul moment à sa couverture?

Cross regarda Kaname, ne disant mot. Au bout d'un moment ce dernier demanda:

-Dois-je le dire à la Night Class?

Cross secoua la tête:

-Bien que mon idée de départ n'est pas marchée, les vampires présents vont se rendre compte que la Hunter qu'ils ont croisé n'est qu'autre qu'Alliana, ou c'est cette dernière qui va s'expliquer.

-Vous n'avez pas vraiment répondu à ma question. Pourquoi je ne devrais pas le dire? demanda à nouveau Kaname.

Cross le regarda dans les yeux:

-Si tu le fait, les élèves de la Night Class vont se méfier d'elle. Hors, ça ne servirait ni mes intérêts, ni les tiens. Une relation basée sur la confiance et l'amitié est l'objectif de cette Académie.

Kaname hocha la tête. Après tout, ça ne le dérangeait pas de garder ça pour lui. Mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'Alliana était une spécialiste des Sang-Purs, elle prenait une place plus importante dans l'échiquier. Avec elle, le vent pourrait considérablement tourner en sa faveur...

Ou dans sa défaveur...

* * *

Alors comment c'était?

Aido: Pourquoi je passe tout le temps pour le méchant?

Moi: Parce que.

Aido:Parce que quoi?

Moi: Parce que j'en décide ainsi. C'est MOI le maître du jeu! Mouaahhahah! (rire diabolique)

Aido (commence à transpirer et s'enfuit en courant)

Moi: Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous a plu et à la prochaine!

**: dans cette histoire créature surnaturelle ayant le pouvoir de charmer même les hommes les plus résistants à l'amour.


	15. Fin de mascarade

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Et en avant pour le 14ème chapitre d'Alliana! Let's go!

Mais, of course, d'abord les commentaires!

ChupS68: Psy? J'aurais plutôt dis spécialiste en vie conjuguale! XD. Et ouais, tout le monde (ou presque ) est au courant, et le plus intéressant sera sûrement dans les autres chapitres ... Ah oui, j'ai peut-être oublié de dire que Ruka est avec Kain depuis quelques semaines? ( je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé comment elle courait après le sang-pur, après je me sentais un peu triste pour elle, bref, j'ai eu pitié...Notons que je ne suis pas une fan-girl de Kanape non plus..euh pardon, Kaname...) Zéro et son Bloody Rose? Tout droit sorti d'un délire entre fan-girls, ma meilleure amie et moi! Et oui, affaire à suivre! Mais beaucoup, en espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre!

Daaku: Oui, ce sont les 4 mots qui me qualifient le plus: injuste, cruelle, méchante et sadique! (un peu) fière de l'être! Mais de rien ma chère, toujours un plaisir de vous satisfaire (surtout que ça m'arrange de voir Shiki, j'aime tout simplement à la folie ce vampire!) . Bravo, chapeau bas pour les succubes! C'est exactement ça! Il y a longtemps j'ai lu un ou deux livres à ce sujet, et j'avoue que je n'en ai que de vagues souvenirs...Aussi, il a fallu que je m'adapte à l'histoire...

Bon chapitre!

Kanape, viens faire l'avertissement!

Kaname: Le nom est Kaname...Et pourquoi je devrais faire cela, alors que c'est ordonné par une humaine...

Moi: Peu importe. Et tu dois le faire car je déteste tes tripes et que tous ceux qui m'ont fait chier l'ont amèrement regretté...(craquement de jointures de doigts, et sourire sadique)

Tout le monde, (gouttes de sueur)

Kaname: Heum... Alliana2312 ne possède que son OC, et l'intrigue...Le reste ne lui appartient pas *plus bas* heureusement d'ailleurs...

Moi: J'ai entendu...

**Dans le chapitre précédent...**

**Alliana évite Takuma, ne voulant pas que celui-ci découvre qu'elle était la chasseuse inconnue. Or, Takuma s'en retrouve inquiet et tourmenté. Senri le confronte alors à une discussion et tous les autres à part les deux blonds de la Night Class, se donnent une évidence, Takuma semble avoir des sentiments pour la nouvelle, mais il apparaît qu'il n'est pas le seul. En effet, Hanabusa laisse entendre qu'il n'est pas insensible à la fille aux cheveux ébènes...Le petit groupe décide de surveiller les intéressés, alors que ceux-là se retrouvent dans une situation peu claire et compliquée...**

**Et un petit poème. Je l'ai trouvé sur l'exode, donc il ne m'appartient pas. Imaginez que c'est Alliana qui l'est écrit :**

* * *

Toi dont le sourire me donne la joie  
Excuse-moi de m'éloigner de toi  
Toi qui tiens tant à moi  
Ne me retiens pas  
Toi pour qui je ferais tant  
Pardonne-moi maintenant

Pour ton bien, fuis-moi  
Cela vaudra mieux pour toi  
Tu fais tant saigner mon cœur  
De par la puissance de ton bonheur  
Car cet amour que j'éprouve pour toi  
De toute façon n'aboutira pas  
Alors oui, c'est mon choix  
Il est préférable que je m'éloigne de toi…

* * *

Hanabusa PDV

Impossbile. Strictement impossible. Je restai sur mon lit à manger des Pocky's.

Franchement, comment les autres pouvaient-ils imaginer que Kiryu puisse être amoureux? C'est pratiquement aussi probable que les vampires puissent tomber pour les humains...  
Mouais. L'exemple est mal choisi. Après, Kaname-sama semble bien s'être épris de Cross...Et puis moi...

Ah non. Il ne faut pas que je l'avoue. Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas. Ce serait une marque de faiblesse. Pire, un déshonneur. En 1000 ans d'existence, le clan Aido n'a jamais connu de romances avc des humains, officiellement. Pourtant...

Un jour, mon grand-cousin au second degré est tombé sous le joug d'une jeune fille de riches, qu'il avait croisé au batiment de politique, lors d'une conférence auquelle eux deux assistaient. Il a dit que ça s'appelait le coup de foudre.

Il n'en avait jamais parlé à ses parents, et après, il avait prévu à l'aide d'un Sang-Pur qui lui devait une dette (aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître), de la transformer. Mais tout à coup, son amante a "mystérieusement" disparue. Une semaine plus tard, nous avons retrouvé son cadavre. Pour ma part, j'ai toujours soupçonné ma famille, plus précisement ses parents, d'avoir découvert ce qu'il se tramait derrière leur dos, et ils n'avaient sans doute pas apprécié.

Après le drame, mon grand-cousin s'était enfermé dans le silence pendant deux longues années. L'amour entre vampires et humains était décidément voué à l'échec dans ma famille. C'est triste...

Eh...Qu'est ce que je raconte? Pourquoi je pense ça, moi?

Que m'a-t-elle fait à la fin?

Je me regarda dans la glace , où je me regarda longuement:

Sous mes airs supérieurs et séducteurs, j'avais l'air d'un gosse perdu sans famille ni personne pour l'aider...

"-Que crois-tu, Hanabusa? Que faire traîner à tes pieds ces filles de la Day Class changera quelque chose à ce que tu es? Tu es tombé bien bas, mon pauvre...Résonna une voix dans ma tête.

-C'est faux, me dis-je fermement. Bien sûr que c'étaient des mensonges...Quelle voix stupide...

-Le nier ne t'aidera en rien. Regardes-toi, franchement. Aussi belle soit ton apparence, à l'intérieur, tu es laid. Ridicule. Méprisable.

-La ferme.

-Ton âme est noire, de pierre et de glace, Hanabusa? Pire que ça, tu n'en as pas du tout. Personne ne tombera amoureux de toi pour ce que tu es, surtout pas All...

-Le ferme, j'ai dis! m'écriai-je, donnant un coup dans le miroir qui se brisa en petits morceaux.

Soudain,je fus pris de spasmes, m'obligeant à me plier de douleur, mes yeux me piquèrent furtivement, signe qu'ils changeaient de couleur, et ma gorge devint très sèche...J'avais tellement soif, que c'en était presque de la torture. Sans que je puisse les retenir, mes crocs poussèrent, sortant de ma bouche, dévoilant tout le désir de sang qui émanait en moi.

Après quelques secondes qui me firent l'effet d'une décennie, tout revint à la normale. C'était la quatrième fois que cela arrive ce mois-ci...JE fus enfin apte à aller vers mon bureau où un verre d'eau et une boîte de blood tablet m'attendaient bien sagement. En grimaçant, je pris trois pilules et but la moitié du liquide. Pour juste après les envoyer valser par la fenêtre grande ouverte.

-Ce n'est pas ça que je veux...murmurai-je.

Non, moi, ce que je désirai, c'est son sourire à elle. Ses mains à elle.

Son sang à elle.

-Alliana...

Ce prénom sonnait plus comme une plainte qu'une exclamation. Pourquoi convoiter la nouvelle? C'est une humaine comme les autres.

Encore une fois, je mentais à moi-même: Riavaz-san était unique dans son genre. Avec ses yeux bleu clair qui pouvaient aussi bien être des revolvers que semblables à ceux d'une biche. Ce qui me plaisait aussi, c'est qu'elle était gentille, intelligente, et qu'elle paraissait dangereuse tout en même temps. Elle arrivait à faire émerger en moi une sensation forte, nouvelle, et qui ne se déclenchait qu'à chaque fois que je la voyais...

Est-ce cela, être amoureux?

Alliana PDV:

Une semaine était passée depuis le jour où j'avais commencé à ignorer Ichijo-san. Une décision que j'avais prise, en pensant que si je ne l'approchais plus, il s'éloignerait de moi, et que du coup, il ne verrait pas que j'étais la hunter de ce soir-là...

Mauvaise ré que je peux être bête!

Car non seulement, ça a produit exactement l'effet inverse, mais en plus, j'attirai l'attention des autres sur moi!

Ichijo-san essaye de me parler à chaque fois qu'il me voie. Donc, à ce moment là, je le renvoie gentiment avec l'excuse typique : « Aïe, tu tombes mal, j'ai plein de devoirs à faire… ».

Mais, ça me fait mal au cœur quand je vois son air peiné…JE me demande si je ne dois pas arrêter cette mascarade avant que ce soit trop tard…  
Quoi qu'il en soit, cette fichue plaie a fait apparaître une fine croûte, d'accord, c'est mieux que si ma blessure n'avait pas cicatrisé, mais ça ne me permettait pas d'enlever cette mèche !

J'ai du bol, ma plaie a guéri deux fois plus vite que la normale, et elle se voit de moins en moins. Sans doute due à mes « pouvoirs », pour une fois, je suis contente de les avoir ! D'ici une bonne semaine, je suis sûre qu'il n'en restera rien !

Tant mieux, cette mèche commence à me taper sur le système. Ça ne paraît pas, mais c'est extrêmement soûlant d'avoir quelque chose sur un œil. Vivement que je guérisse !

Je soupirai en regardant l'horloge de ma chambre. Quasiment 18 heures. Donc ma nuit de supplice n'allait pas tarder… En traînant les pieds, je pris mes livres, et je commençai à marcher pour arriver au pavillon de la Lune.

10 minutes plus tard.

Quand je rencontrai la Night Class, je fis un rapide bonjour à tout le monde, y compris à Ichijo-san. Ce dernier parut surpris que je lui adresse la parole, et mit un certain temps pour réagir. Aido-san eut l'air…moins joyeux tout à coup. Il avait été de très bonne compagnie quand je ne parlai pas à Ichijo-san.

Apparemment, l'idée que je lui reparle ne l'enthousiasmait guère…

Pourtant depuis le début de l'année, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, tous les deux….

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

Takuma PDV :

Je ne comprends vraiment pas Riavaz-san.

Bon d'accord, c'est peut-être la 100e fois que je me le dis, et à mon avis, ce n'est pas non plus la dernière.

Je suis néanmoins heureux qu'Alliana-san me reparle, après une bonne semaine d'ignorance…Moi qui me torturai à l'idée que je l'aurai vexé ! Finalement, Shiki-san avait raison, elle avait peut-être juste besoin de réfléchir…

Après qu'elle eut dit bonjour à tout le monde, elle rejoignit les filles, habitude devenue maintenant quotidienne.

Je la regardai longuement, remarquant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas enlevé sa mèche, gardant son air « ange rebelle ». Il fallait admettre que c'était un tout autre genre qu'au début de l'année, mais ça lui allait bien. Cependant, je préférais sa coiffure d'autrefois .

Sortant de mon observation, je surpris les regards des garçons. Ils me dévisageaient étrangement, me scrutant avec attention et minutie. Tellement bizarrement que ça en devenait oppressant. Quand je les regardais à mon tour, ils tournèrent la tête. Seul Aido soutenait mon regard, et de façon si froide que je frissonnai involontairement. Nous restâmes une dizaine de secondes comme ça, à se défier, ce fut seulement quand nous arrivâmes à la salle que nous arrêtâmes.

Sur la porte, un mot nous était adressé :

« Night Class, je ne pourrai pas assurer le cours aujourd'hui. Faites l'exercice n°3 p 198 de sociologie pour demain. Retournez dans vos quartiers, san détour !

Toga-sensei »

Après un court silence, nous nous regardâmes, la Night Class partit, et Shiki me lança un regard du genre : « Courage, il faut que tu ailles lui parler ! », et ils disparurent. Seuls restèrent Riavaz-san et moi.

LE silence était décidément au rendez-vous. Je le brisai, n'y tenant plus :

-Je suis heureux que tu me reparles.

Il y eut un blanc, avant qu'Alliana ne se décide à répondre, semblant peser ses mots, en n'ayant aucune émotion dans ses yeux bleu glacé :

-Je dois avouer que moi aussi, j'en suis réjouie.

-Alors, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'as ignoré ? Demandai-je, ayant envie de savoir la raison de toute sa mise en scène.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir te l'expliquer, et je ne crois pas non plus que tu puisses comprendre, même si je le faisais. Désolée.

-Oui, de cette manière, c'est sûr que je ne comprends pas ! m'exclamai-je, regrettant mes mots tout de suite après, et redoutant sa réaction.

Elle restait impassible, ne semblant pas réagir à mon haussement de ton qui m'avait moi-même surpris. Elle paraissait de pierre, seuls ses cheveux bougeaient, volant au vent. Elle se détourna pourtant, me tournant le dos.

-Encore une fois, j'en suis désolée, mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir te renseigner. Tu devrais cesser de t'intéresser à ce que je fais, ou à ce que je ne peux te révéler. Tu risquerais de tomber sur des choses qui pourraient t'être…Néfastes.

Je reculai, choqué par ses paroles qui sous-entendaient beaucoup de choses.

-C'est une menace, Alliana ? Murmurai-je en appuyant sur son prénom.

-Non, je ne me le permettrais pas. Prends-le comme un conseil avisé qu'il vaudrait mieux suivre. Je dis ça dans ton intérêt, Takuma ? Expliqua-t-elle en m'imitant dans la fin de sa phrase.

Elle s'efforçait apparemment de rester et de parler calmement, mais je réussissais à percevoir un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

Elle partit d'un coup, sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter, mais je n'essayai même pas.

Je réfléchis à ses paroles….Avant d'être parfaitement convaincu d'une chose : je n'arrêterais pas de chercher à comprendre, malgré ses avertissements, car je ne veux qu'une chose :

Découvrir ce qu'elle cache.

Alors ?Laissez-moi des avis !

Je sais, c'était très court, mais là, j'ai eu un peu de mal à le faire, sachant que le probème le plus dur est encore à venir...Excusez-moi pour la longueur!

Comme c'est étrange…Pourquoi Alliana a-t-elle agi comme ça avec Takuma ? Est-ce le début d'une rivalité entre Aido et Ichijo ? Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?

On saura la suite la semaine prochaine !

Kaname (par terre, entouré d'une mare de sang) : Gaaaahh.

Moi : Mouais…Je crois qu'il est incapable de faire l'avertissement. Zéro !

Zéro : Quoi ?

Moi : Fais l'avertissement.

Zéro : Et pourquoi ça ?

Moi : Sinon la vidéo où tu danses la danse des canards avec le directeur risque bien de se retrouver sur Youtube….(sourire sadique).

Zéro (verdit) : Comme l'as-tu eu ?

Moi : J'ai mes sources…J'attends.

Zéro : Alliana2312 ne possède qu'Alliana, son OC…

A plus tard, tout le monde !


	16. Le visiteur de minuit

Bonjour tout le monde, et surtout bon début de vacances ! Et en plus, on m'a offert les tomes 4 et 5 de Vampire Knight !

Alléluia, Alléluia, Allééééééllllluuuuiiiaaaaa (se met à danser, en envoyant des confettis, etc)

Tout le monde ( surpris, bouches grandes ouvertes, gouttes de sueur qui tombent…)

Alliana :….On devrait pas l'emmener à l'hôpital ?

Kaname : Laisse-la. Plus elle ferait la débile, moins elle pensera à nous et à son histoire . (Comprendre ici :Penser à nous et à nous torturer).

Moi : J'ai entendu ça !

(Tout le monde s'éloigne de Kaname, qui s'attend au pire)

Moi :…Mais je suis trop contente pour laisser cet imbécile me vexer, donc je ne ferais rien

Moi (pensée) :Pour l'instant….(ricanant intérieurement d'avance)

Kaname (pensée) :Oufff…Attendez, elle a dit imbécile ?

Moi : Bref… A toi Wabila !

Wabila : Alliana2312, cette génie cinglée , ne possède que ma sœur et moi, tout le reste appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bon chapitre à tous !

* * *

_**Alliana, après une semaine à ignorer Takuma, dit à celui-ci de surveiller ces arrières, et d'arrêter de fouiner dan ses affaires. Après cette menace à peine cachée, elle s'enfuit, tandis que Takuma se promet de découvrir le fond de tout ça.**_

* * *

Alliana PDV :

Je me dépêchai de courir pour disparaître. Je n'arrivai pas à supporter son regard dans mon dos, et je ne voulais pas qu'il voit mes larmes qui commençaient à rouler sur mes joues. Pleurer est une marque de faiblesse, et parfois, c'est signe de mensonge et de regrets.

Une menace…Je l'avais menacé parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il fouine dans mes affaires et je n'ai pas le choix non plus. S'il venait à découvrir mes pouvoirs et/ou mon boulot d'Hunter. Il se peut que je le dégoûte, qu'il soit en danger, et que je sois dans la contrainte de disparaître…Ou de le tuer.

Ma vie est nulle. Je suis nulle. J'arrivai assez rapidement au dortoir. Il ne faut pas que Zero ou Yuuki me voit, ils se demanderaient pourquoi je n'ai pas cours et pourquoi je pleure comme une madeleine.

Dès que je fus dans le couloir, je me déplaçai lentement et sans bruit. Manquerait plus que je réveille une des filles de la Day class. Déjà que mes relations avec elles n'étaient pas au top, et que ma journée n'a pas été spécialement bonne….

J'arrivai devant ma porte. Qui était anormalement ouverte. Alertée, j'entrai avec toutes les précautions qu'une personne peut avoir, regardant avec minutie tous les recoins de ma chambre. Rien d'anormal jusque là.

Je fixai la table. Ouff ! Pas de boîte, ni de lettre !

Bon sang, je devenais parano, à force de recevoir des colis non signés…

En soupirant de soulagement, je fermai la porte. Ou tout du moins, j'essayai. Quelque chose la bloquait.

Je regardai dans le couloir, et au sol, je vis une boîte noire. Je la pris, méfiante, comme si elle pouvait m'exploser à la tête. J'espérais vraiment que ce n'était pas ce que je croyais…

Je m'installai à mon bureau, après avoir ouvert la fenêtre, j'avais envie d'air frais. Après avoir respiré longuement, j'ouvris la boîte. La première chose que je vis était une lettre, tremblante, je la déplia. C'était écrit avec une finesse rare, d'une encre écarlate, toute aussi étrange :

« Tu ne pourras pas l'éviter… »

Je refusa de pousser le cri , qui me montait à la gorge.

Je me re-pencha vers la boîte. Je n'en avais pas envie, mais quelque chose me tracassait, comme si je ne devais pas rater la suite, comme si c'était capital.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la dernière chose dans le colis était une boîte à musique. Dessus, il y avait une figurine qui, comme à l'habitude du cinglé qui m'envoyait des poupées, avait une ressemblance frappante avec moi. Seulement, la figurine était habillée d'une robe noir assez courte, ressemblant vaguement à celle que m'avait offert Kain-senpai, avec des ballerines. Elle était en train de faire la posture favorite d'une danseuse, c'est à dire le Y. Ses yeux étaient fermés pour une fois.

Je tournai la boîte, et découvris la clé qui ferait fonctionner le coffret à musique. Curieuse, et ne voyant aucun danger potentiel, j'actionna la boîte. La musique vint aussitôt, douce et agréable. Bizarrement, elle me rappelait quelque chose, de lointain, mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus… Je pense l'avoir déjà entendu cette mélodie, mais où et quand… Ça restaient des questions sans réponses.

La danseuse se mit à tourner sur son socle, sa robe scintillant à la lueur directe de la nuit, qui passait par la fenêtre. Elle était vraiment belle.

Mais maintenant, il faut vraiment que je prenne au sérieux tous ces « cadeaux ». Les messages les accompagnant n'auguraient rien de bon. Or, je ne savais toujours pas qui me les envoie. Le pire, c'est que, à chaque fois, les colis me faisaient de l'effet. Et c'étaient toujours des poupées. Mes représentations. Ce qui me plaisait le moins, c'est que manifestement, l'obsédé avait l'air de me connaître.

Si ce n'est pas une raison d'avoir peur….

La musique s'arrêta brusquement. Et à ma grande surprise, le coffret s'ouvrit avec un cliquetis.

Je regardai à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait qu'un morceau de tissus dedans, cachant quelque chose en dessous d'assez petit apparemment, et une partie relevait partiellement l'étoffe au-dessus.

Hé…Deux minutes ! Il n'y avait ni rouages ni système…Comment cette boîte pouvait-elle faire de la musique ?!

Déterminée à percer ce système, j'enlevai le tissu avant de crier d'effroi :

Non, ce n'était pas un système musical…Oh que non….

C'était encore une poupée qui m'évoquait. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement. Et la chose qui relevait le tissu tout à l'heure…était le sabre –mon sabre- planté dans son cœur. Juste à côté, il était marqué de cette même écriture pourpre :

« Et ton heure viendra ».

Je me laissai glisser contre le mur, prenant ma tête dans mes bras. C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je ramenai mes cheveux en arrière, y compris ma mèche, et je commençai à pleurer silencieusement. De rage, de peur, d'effroi…

Ma première boîte, je l'avais eu deux jours après mon arrivée à l'Académie Cross. Le message disait : « Tu n'y échapperas pas ». La poupée avait mon uniforme scolaire et me souriait.

La seconde, juste après le bal, avait une poupée avec ma robe de cette soirée, et sur sa joue écrit « Bientôt ». Elle était accompagnée d'une carte « Joyeux anniversaire ».

Et maintenant, ça…

J'essayai d'arrêter de pleurer. Ça ne servait à rien. Si je retrouve le salaud qui me torture de cette façon, je vous jure qu'il regrettera d'être né…

J'entendis un bruit, je redressa subitement la tête. Ma vision était brouillée, mais je savais que personne n'était devant moi.

-Pourquoi as-tu si peur, Allia-chan ? Et surtout pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demanda une voix masculine que je connaissais bien.

Je dirigeai mon regard à ma droite, vers la source du son. J'avais une petite idée sur qui j'avais affaire. Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme qui m'appelait de cette façon.

J'ai dit Homme ? Je suis allée un peu vite.

A ma grande surprise, ce n'était pas Takuma. J'aurais pourtant juré que c'était lui… Mais je me retrouva face avec des yeux bleu saphir.. Aido-san. Il s'était changé après qu'on s'était aperçu qu'il n'y aurait pas cours. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean. Il avait l'air presque humain, seuls ces yeux anormalement turquoise, brillants dans la nuit, me rappelait son origine surnaturelle.

J'essayai de garder la tête froide, ce qui ne marchait pas très bien, vu qu'il m'avait vu pleurer.

«-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre alors qu'il fait nuit ? Demandai-je, la voix tranchante et froide comme de l'acier. Même Zéro n'aurait pas fait mieux.

-Je t'ai entendu crier alors que je me promenai dans le parc. Et n'oublie pas que ta nuit équivaut à mes jours, dit-il en regardant ailleurs.

Je baissai la tête. Je n'allai pas lui demander comment il était entré, je savais très bien qu'il était passé par la fenêtre que j'avais laissé grande ouverte.

-Pourquoi pleurais-tu ? re-demanda-t-il

Je me relevai. Il me dévisagea, alors pour ne pas paraître comme prise en flagrant délit, je plantai mon regard dans le sien. Il se raidit, et fixa la partie droite de mon visage. Je me rendis soudain compte que ma mèche n'était plus devant mon œil. Ce qui signifiait qu'il voyait ma blessure que m'avait infligée le Level E, la nuit où Takuma-san et Shiki-san étaient intervenus.

Et merde.

Il y eut un silence, puis Hanabusa-san demanda :

-Comment t'es tu fais ça ?

-Je... Je me suis prise une branche dans la figure il y a quelques jours. Ça m'a laissé une marque. C'est bête, hein ? Dis-je en essayant de sourire faiblement.

Oh, mon dieu…Je mens aussi mal que ça, d'habitude ?

Il releva un sourcil, incrédule.

En même temps, l'excuse était vraiment pitoyable. Mais c'était la seule qui m'était venue à l'esprit. Néanmoins, il ne releva pas, et son regard glissa jusqu'à mes mains, où ses yeux se plissèrent. Je réalisai que je tenais la boîte, grande ouverte. Je refermai aussitôt le clapet, en jetant quand même un coup d'œil. Miraculeusement, l'étoffe qui était dans la boîte au début avait recouvert au nouveau la poupée morte, la dissimulant.

Hanabusa-san fit un geste pour prendre la boîte, que je plaque contre moi.

-C'est quoi ?

-Un cadeau. Dis-je en mettant le coffret sur la table derrière moi, et donc, hors de sa portée.

-De qui ? Et pourquoi es-tu dessus ? Questionna-t-il.

Mince, j'avais zappé qu'il y avait aussi une figurine sur le couvercle

-C'est un cadeau de nee-chan, et elle me l'offert, il y a longtemps…

Et voilà comment faire deux mensonges en suivant, plus gros que des baleines, et tout aussi difficiles à avaler…

Aido-san me regarda, son visage se figea, et son expression se fit glaciale (plus que d'habitude, en tout cas). A cet instant précis, l'aura qui émanait de lui se fit dangereuse. Il avança vers moi, et je reculai, en prenant soin de bouger légèrement pour ne pas me heurter à la table, et je continuai à aller en arrière, jusqu'à ce que le mur m'en empêche. J'étais coincée et Aido-san commençait réellement à me faire peur. Il me prit par les épaules et approcha sa bouche de mon cou. Son souffle étonnamment chaud me brûla l'oreille, et il me chuchota d'une voix menaçante que je ne connaissais pas :

-Tu sens cette odeur aigre ? Bien sûr que non. Mais moi, je sais grâce à ça que tu mens. Et je déteste ça. Alors tu devrais arrêter tout de suite, et me dire la vérité, Alliana.

Je tressaillis à l'énonce de mon prénom. Le fait qu'il n'ait plus utilisé de formules confirmait qu'il était plus que sérieux. Il recula doucement, me lâchant après avoir laissé son visage près du mien un instant, à attendre ma réaction.

Je m'efforçai de rester calme et impassible. Je ne pouvais rien lui dire au même titre qu'Ichijo-san. Et j'étais sûre qu'il allait lâcher l'affaire. Pour quelqu'un d'immortel, Aido-san était incroyablement impatient.

Je croisai les bras, tandis que lui s'appuyait la commode qui m'était opposée. Ça ressemblait plus à un duel qu'à l'interrogatoire amical du début.

Mais une chose était sûre : je ne crois pas pouvoir résister longtemps à ses yeux insistants .

Hanabusa PDV :

C'est un combat de statues. Et je le gagnerai.

Tout a commencé quand j'ai surpris Alliana-san en train de pleurer, puis j'ai découvert sa blessure au niveau de la joue. Sûrement la raison de sa nouvelle coiffure. Ensuite, il y a cette boîte mystérieuse dont elle ne voulait pas parler. Et tout au long de notre discussion, elle n'a pratiquement fait que mentir.

Il y a quelques jours, Shiki-san et Ichijou-san étaient partis en mission. Sauf que le Level E avait déjà été capturé et les vampires avait fait fuir la Hunter. D'après ce que m'avait raconté Shiki, le Level E avait décrit une fille aux cheveux noirs, qui avait été blessée, qui maniait apparemment bien les armes. Et sur le poignard qu'ils avaient ramené, il y avait gravé un H et un A.

J'avais le lien juste après avoir vu la blessure d'Alliana-san. Et comme par hasard, le jour de l'attaque, elle était malade…

Je décidai d'attaquer de ce côté :

-Est-ce que tu sais qu'un Level E se promenait dans les alentours, et qu'Ichijo-san et Shiki-san y sont allés ?

Je crus voir une lueur passer dans ses yeux, mais elle répondit d'une voix froide et assurée :

-Non. La night Class ne me fait pas assez confiance au point de me dire des choses pareilles.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Elle voulait jouer à ça ? Alors on va jouer.

-Donc, laisse-moi te raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, commençai-je, quand ils sont arrivés, le Level E était déjà au sol, un poignard Hunter planté dans l'épaule, tandis qu'une femme aux cheveux noirs s'enfuyait. La dague en question avait tes initiales, Alliana-chan.

Gros silence. Alliana-san semblait sur le point d'exploser, ses poings étaient serrés, devenant presque blancs.

-Cela ne te rappelle toujours rien ? Dis-je, en rajoutant une couche.

-Aido-san ? Je te demanderai de sortir de ma chambre. Tout de suite.

Je sus alors que j'avais touché un point sensible, je m'approchai d'elle, et lui prit les bras. Elle fit un mouvement pour se dégager, mais c'était inutile, de toute façon, j'étais le plus fort. Ne pouvant s'échapper, elle décida d'éviter mon regard, alors je prenais ses deux poignets dans une main, et de l'autre, j'attrapai son menton, l'obligeant ainsi à me regarder. A ce moment là, je lui déclarai :

-Non, Alliana. Tant que tu ne me diras pas la vérité, je ne bougerais pas d'ici.

-Tu y seras bien obligé. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te dire autre chose que de sortir de ma chambre.

-Si tu me le dis pas, je serais contraint d'utiliser une solution qui sera pas du tout agréable…pour toi.

-Je ne crois pas que tu en ais d'autres que d'attendre que je parle, mais je t'en prie, dis-moi quelle est ta solution miracle ! me défia-t-elle.

Pauvre inconsciente.

Pour toute réponse, je me rapprochai de son cou. Une douce odeur de rose, de miel et d'autre chose que je n'arrivai pas à définir me chatouilla les narines, délicieuse et tentatrice. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur le peau douce et froide comme la mort et je lécha légèrement la chair soyeuse. Alliana, comprenant où je voulais en venir, tenta de me repousser. Mais ce fut moi qui la lâcha. Et je lui déclarai :

-Tu as trois minutes pour décider si tu vas me dire la vérité sur toi, et sur cette boîte, ou si je vais devoir pénétrer dans tes souvenirs pour apprendre ce que tu as fais. Pas plus, pas moins de 3 minutes. Réfléchis bien.

Alliana PDV :

Comment disait-on déjà en Anglais ? Ah oui :

Damn it !

Pas question qu'il plante ses crocs dans mon cou, et qu'il me suce le sang pour accéder à ma mémoire ! Mais en même temps, j'étais certaine qu'il n'hésiterait pas.

Et plutôt me trancher la gorge que tout lui dire !

Cependant…Avais-je le choix ?

* * *

Et…coupez ! Une fin sadique et laissant le suspens comme je les aime ! Ne vous plaignez pas, au début je voulais arrêter le chapitre juste avant le PDV d'Hanabusa, mais je me suis dis que c'était les vacances, il faut bien leur faire plaisir….

Alliana, tu connais la chanson !

Alliana : C'était le chapitre d'Alliana2312, qui ne possède que Wabila, l'intrigue, et moi. Le rester appartient à Matsuri Hino-sama. (pensée : et je rêve que cette dernière m'adopte…)

Moi : Bien….Ah oui, si vous voulez une petite idée de la mélodie du coffret, vous devriez écouter le thème de Davy Jones sur Youtube…

Que va-t-il se passer ?Et Ben moi, je le sais, euh ! Non, sérieusement, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi des avis !

Bonnes vacances à tous !


	17. Bonus d'Halloween, en retard!

Hello tout le monde, prêt pour un chapitre bonus?

Tout d'abord,joyeux halloween en retard à tous! Eh oui, laissez-moi vous expliquer, en fait j'ai passé la journée à travailler voir mes petits-cousins, aller chez des copines puis ensuite aller chez des grands-parents... Résultat en rentrant, je me suis endormie sur mon ordi...-_-. Quoi qu'il en soit, je fête aujourd'hui Halloween, car hier, je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait...

Takuma:Yeah!

Aido: Mince, pour une journée spéciale vampires, le soleil tapait fort!

Akatsuki: Arrête de te plaindre...

Senri: Mmmh...

Avant de commencer, les remerciements!

Daaku: Bonnes vacances à toi aussi, et happy halloween en retard et bonne Toussaint (même si ça sert à rien)! Comme tu l'as souhaité, un chapitre bonus, ET du kain akatsuki! Bon d'accord, c'est surtout pour me racheter, car on ne le voit pas souvent... Qu'importe, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Ouai, je sais que ça fait pareil si on la mords ou si elle se tranche la gorge, mais c'est mieux quand on est d'accord avec ça, non? D'ailleurs, tu as raison, le chapitre était un peu plus long que d'habitude! Je t'ai dit sur ton site comment tu peux me contacter...

ChupS68: Moi, sadique? Peut-être...Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça fait chaud au coeur. Le chapitre de Sarah est bientôt terminé, et Leiko ne vas pas tarder à arriver... Euh, désolée de te décevoir, mais vu que c'est un triangle amoureux...Peut-être que je vais mettre Alliana avec Aido pour un moment...Mais ça se terminera sûrement avec Takuma! désolée pour le dérangement, en espérant que tu suives encore malgré ça...Happy Halloween, il y a du Aido pour toi dans celui-là! Tu t'appelles Natsumi Kioto dans cette histoire!

Captainship: OU ES-TU?

Mooonknight: TU AS DISPARU? REVIENS VITE!

Moi: Wabila-san, avertissement s'il te plaît!

Wabila: Alliana2312 ne possède rien à part Alliana et moi et Natsumi, tout est à Matsuri Hino!

MOI: Alliana, l'autre avertissement!

Alliana: Il y en a un deuxième?

MOi: Laisse tomber: Ce chapitre ne suit pas l'histoire, le seul détail est que ça suit avec l'anniversaire d'Alliana. Ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre n'aura aucune conséquence sur la suite...Au niveau des couples, pour consoler ChupS68, TakumaxAlliana, WabilaxAkatsuki (un peu, sinon ma meilleure amie voudra ma peau -_-) . Et un peu de AidoxNatsumi...

* * *

Bon voyage!

PDV: Akatsuki

C'était un samedi après-midi, ou plutôt en fin de journée, qu'a commencé notre cauchemar. Aido-san, Ichijo-san, Wabila-san et moi étions en train de discuter quand Alliana-san arriva, apparemment satisfaite, et après nous avoir dit bonjour, elle se tourna vers Wabila, une expression de victoire sur le visage:

-J'ai réussi à avoir tous les billets!

-Génial, t'es la meilleure, nee-chan! ...Attends, combien en as-tu pris?5? demanda la soeur, un peu surprise.

-Normalement, Zero-kun, Yuuki-san et Sayori-san viennent avec nous, non? répondit Alliana, confuse et fronçant les sourcils.

-...Et flûte! Ce matin, ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne pourraient pas venir, et j'ai oublié de te prévenir!

-Euh, excusez-moi les filles, mais de quoi vous parlez? Vous allez au cinéma? demanda Aido.

-Non, au parc d'attraction installé pour Halloween, et ensuite au bal costumé! répondirent les deux soeurs.

Les garçons et moi, nous nous regardâmes, pensant la même chose. Puis Aido demanda:

-Qu'est ce qu'Halloween? Et le parc d'attraction?

Immédiatement, la joie sur les visages des filles tomba. Alliana haussa un de ses sourcils dans un air "Vous êtes en train de vous payer ma tête?" en un peu plus poli, tandis que Wabila, un peu plus directe, s'exclama:

-Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est Halloween? Ni un parc d'attraction? Vraiment?

Les vampires secouèrent négativement la tête. Tandis que l'expression de Wabila devenait pur horreur (on pouvait quasiment l'entendre crier "Où avez-vous passé vos dernières années? Dans un cachot?"), alors qu'Alliana expliqua patiemment :

-Halloween est une fête humaine qui a lieu le dernier jour d'octobre, où, d'après d'anciennes légendes occidentales, la frontière entre le surnaturel et le réel était très fragiles. Alors, pour éloigner les mauvais esprits, ils se déguisaient en êtres surnaturels: sorcières, fantômes, démons, loup-garous, vampires...Pas d'offenses, les gars, on sait que vous êtes gentils. Et un parc d'attraction est un endroit où l'on peut s'amuser, rigoler, sortir entre amis et manger. Il est souvent installé pour les vacances ou pour les fêtes -comme Halloween- avec des manèges, des stands etc.

Wabila l'interrompit:

-Nee-chan, ce n'est pas possible, il faut les emmener!

-Bonne idée, concéda Alliana en prenant une des manches de Takuma et une des miennes, tandis que Wabila attrapait Aido, on vous emmène!

Alors que les 5 adolecents allaient vers l'entrée de l'Académie, un lunetteux en tablier rose (avec des chauves-souris pour Halloween), sortit des buissons, avec un sourire vitorieux:

-Ah, enfin une bonne occasion d'utiliser mon appareil photo! dit cette personne en sortant de nulle part ledit monstre mécanique...

Toujours Kain PDV, au parc de la ville.

J restai bouche bée devant l'immensité des "manèges" comme disaient les deux soeurs qui commençaient à décider de l'organisation. Alliana commença à dire:

-Mmh...Si on y va à 5, nous ne pourrons pas faire tous les manèges. Il vaudrait mieux se séparer...

-Ok! Toi, tu vas avec Ichijo-san. Je prends Aido-san et Kain-san.

Alliana regarda ce dernier groupe d'un air inquiet:

-Euh...Petite soeur, r'es sûre que tu vas pouvoir gérer?

Je souris: Alliana-san savait ce qui attendait sa soeur, si elle persistait...Traîner avec Aido à l'extérieur de l'école, c'est comme se promener avec un enfant pourri gâté de 4 ans...En 3 fois pire. Je sais de quoi je parle, après tout, je suis son cousin.

Mais Wabila-san était obstinée, au moin autant que sa demi-soeur.

-Mais oui...Dans 2 heures, on se retrouve aux auto-tamponneuses!

Alliana hocha la tête, et elle partit avec Ichijo-san, heureux, mais apparemment plus que d'habitude. Je le comprenais, non seulement il était avec Alliana-san (je sais, comme presque toute la Night Class qu'il l'apprécie beaucoup), mais en plus, il n'avait pas à supporter Aido.

Je soupirai...Non, ça allait être à moi de le subir...Mais au moins j'avais Wabila-san qui était dans le même pétrin que moi.

Je souris intérieurement: elle aura vite fait de regretter d'avoir pris Aido dans son groupe.

Pendant ce temps-là, l'intéressée commençait à réfléchir:

-Hum...Peut-être devrions nous commencer par le ventilateur de la mort...Non l'éclair de vitesse serait mieux...

Je la regardai, le visage fermé. Pourquoi les attractions avaient des noms aussi cons?

Soudain, une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux. Je crains le pire...

-JE sais! Le palais de la peur! Allez, venez les gars!

Je traînai les pieds, tandis qu'Aido la suivait, un grand sourire aux lèvres...C'était avant de voir le manège.

Le palais de la peur ne portait son nom pour rien. C'était un bâtiment avec une façade grise, dont les piliers de l'entrée étaient entourées de lierre, les fenêtres avaient soit des vitraux brisés, soit des lambeaux de ce qui auraient pu être des rideaux, il y a très très longtemps...Hé! J'aurais juré voir une ombre à l'étage!

De cette maison, s'échappaient des cris, ou des rires sadiques. sur le porche, trônait sur un siège, un cadavre relié à des espèces de machines. Soudain, la bouche de celui-ci (du cadavre, hein) s'ouvrit, et en laissa échapper...des scarabées!

Vachement réaliste, leur truc...Wabila-san souria de satisfaction et murmura un truc du genre "enfin un manège digne de ce nom".

-Euh...Wabila-chan? ...Tu veux vraiment faire ce manège-là? dit Aido d'une voix timide.

L'intéressée, ainsi que moi, se retourna, et nous vîmes un Aido un peu trop pâle (même pour un vampire), et qui regardait fixement la statue, le pomme d'Adam faisant du trampoline...

Attendez...Ce ne serait pas le grand Aido, ce génie et désespérant cousin, qui aurait peur en ce moment même? Non, c'était trop beau pour être vrai...Pourtant ça y ressemblait bien...

Wabila-san parut elle aussi surprise, mais se reprit vite:

-Mais oui, tu vas voir, c'est marrant! 3 places s'il vous plaît! dit-elle au gérant blafard qui venait d'apparaître sur le seuil du manoir.

-Par ici, jeunes gens...dit-il d'un ton lugubre. Il nous emmena dans la première, dont des colonnes de pierre tombaient en ruine, et parfois, des chauves-souris sortaient... Le "majordorme", on va l'appeler comme ça, nous entraîna jusqu'au centre de la pièce, coupée en son centre, par des rails et de vieilles décapotables éclaboussées de sang dessus. Sur leur capot, un squelette habillé de vêtements déchirés et qui souriait. Wabila s'asseya au volant, et alors que j'allai du côté passager, Aido me dévança. Je reculai, surpris: c'était limite s'il n'avait utilisé la vitesse surnaturelle des vampires...Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait?

Je haussai les épaules et m'installai à l'arrière. Le majordorme s'approcha d'un levier et dit d'une voix sombre :

-Bon voyage...

Sur ce, il tira , et dans un grincement sinistre, nous partîmes...

Du coté des deux autres protagonistes...

Alliana PDV:

J'avais emmené Ichijo-san dans un manège plutôt "slow" pour commencer. Une petite nouveauté qui n'avait jamais fait mal tant qu'on respectait les consignes...J'ai nommé la course de Kart!

Après concertation et explication, Takuma-san et moi avions décidé de faire trois parties. J'avais gagné la 1ère, et il avait remporté la deuxième. Mais, j'ai eu le dernier mot après du coude-à-coude et quelques virages serrés.  
Contente de moi, j'étais en train d'attendre patiemment qu'il choisisse un manège, lui donnant des informations s'il en avait besoin. C'était tout de même pas croyable que les vampires ne sont jamais allés dans un parc d'attraction. JE veux dire, ils paraîssent avoir 17 ans ou plus, mais ilsont peut-être vécu 3 voire 4 fois ma vie. Et ils n'ont jamais fait de manèges...HAllucinant. A croire qu'ils ont vécu dans un cloître ces deux derniers siècle comme dirait ma soeur...

JE m'empêcha de ricaner quand j'imagina Aido en tenue de bonne soeur! Oh non, je crois que la prochaine fois que je le verrai, je vais devenir folle...

-Hum... Et celui-là, Allia-chan?

Je regardai, essayant de garder mon sérieux, le manège qu'il pointait du regard...Il n'avait pas froid aux yeux le vampire. A moins qu'il ne sache pas en quoi ça consistait...

-Il s'appelle le ventilateur de la mort...dis-je en le regardant.

Ses yeux se plissèrent d'une lueur d'incompréhension...Qu'il était mignon quand il faisait ça...  
RAAAH, Alliana, pas de mode fan-girl!

-POur être plus claire, on va s'assoeir dans les sièges d'une des quatres rangées , elles vont monter et pivoter de 90° vers le haut, dans la position que des palmes. Elles vont commencer à tourner, d'où le nom de ventilateur, très très rapidement, et après, les palmes vont tourner sur elles-mêmes...expliquai-je

En fait, c'est exactement le manège qu'il ne faut pas faire si on a des problèmes intestinaux...

LE sourire de Takuma s'élargit, et il m'entraîna vers le gérant. Celui-ci nous plaça côte à côte et nous attendîmes un petit moment avant de démarrer. Quand nous basculâmes, le vide droit devant nous, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un léger mal à l'aise... Puis je sentis une main prendre la mienne, et je regarda mon voisin, et il me souriait et me dit: "ça va aller". Et ce fut à ce moment que les palmes se mirent à tourner rapidement...

A L'AIDE!

Dix minutes plus tard...

Nous quittâmes la place,encoreun peu étourdie et la tête tournant un peu...Wow, si j'avais su, je ne serais pas venue. Si Takuma-san était dans le même état que moi, il ne le montrait pas...Espèce de chanceux. S'apercevant de mon léger malaise, il m'entraîna vers un stand que je connaissais bien: celui de tir...

Je pris le premier fusil et commença à tirer, prenant à peine le temps de viser entre-temps. Simple et efficace...Je regardai les cibles. 4 sur 5...Un peu dépitée, je remis le fusil à Ichijo-san, qui devait tirer les 5 suivants. Lui prenait le temps de viser, mais ça ne valait pas 6 ans d'entraînements...Il eut 3 sur 5. Nous avions terminé tous nos tirs, et le superviseur s'avança, un sourire aux lèvres, il dit:

-Alors, qu'avons nous là? Pas mal 7 sur 10! Qu'est ce qui ferait plaisir à un si joli couple?!

A ces mots, je rougis follement, et du coin de l'oeil je vis que Takuma-san était dans la même situation que moi. JE dis en bégayant:

-Hum...C'est à dire que...nous ne sommes pas un couple...

Je vis le superviseur élargir les yeux et s'exclamait:

-Oh, je suis désolé! Il me semblait pourtant...Peu importe, qu'est ce qui vous ferait plaisir?

Takuma-san me questionna à son tour:

-Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Je ne sais pas...Choisis...dis-je indécise...

-Très bien. Monsieur, je vais prendre celui-là! dit-il en désignant un coin du stand. Le superviseur lui lança un regard narquois, je ne compris pas pourquoi, et il amena l'objet désigné. C'était une jolie petite peluche de chat qui tenait entre ses pattes une rose. Après l'avoir pris, il me la tendis, rougissant légèrement, et il me déclara:

-C'est pour toi...

Ce fut moi de rougir, et je dis un faible "merci", regardant la peluche de plus près...Les yeux du chaton étaient verts, comme ceux de Takuma... Parlant plus clairement, je dis:

-Merci, Takuma-san...

Et je rassemblai assez de courage pour l'embrasser sur la joue...

CLICK!

Surprise, je me séparai de lui, et je regardai les environs, comme il le faisait. C'était bizarre, il n'y avait personne devant nous, et pourtant, j'aurai juré que ce bruit était proche...

Je me retournai vers Takuma-san, et toujours en serrant la peluche, je lui dis:

-Et si on faisait autre chose?

Il hocha la tête et nous commençâmes à marcher à travers cet immense parc...De temps à autre, nous vîmes des enfants déguisés. Soudain, il y en a un déguisé en démon qui s'approcha et me demanda:

-Bonbons ou sortilèges?

Je lui souriai et cherchai une boîte de Pocky's de a pôche et lui mit dans son paquet...Il me sourit et dit:

-Merci, m'dame!

Et il s'éloigna tandis que Takuma-san me comtemplait avec des yeux interrogateurs. Pour toute réponse, je lui dis:

-Pour Halloween, les enfants se déguisent et vont faire des tours de quartiers pour "Bonbons ou sortilèges". Soit tu donnes des bonbons, soit tu es maudit. C'est marrant, mais plus beaucoup d'enfants le font.

-Oh. Tu le faisais quand tu étais petite?

JE me rembrumis et déclara vaguement:

-J'ai arrêté très jeune.

Il sentit mon malaise et détourna la conversation:

-Donc...Quel est le prochain?

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, un cri de fan-girl retentit:

-WOUAH! DITES-MOI QUE JE REVE? TAKUMA ICHIJO DE LA NIGHT CLASS!

Il fit pour une fois une tête effrayée, tandis que j'éclatai de rire en disant:

-La célébrité, le contrecoup...Pauvre Takuma...

Il me fit une tête mi blessé mi amusé, et alors qu'il ne puisse répliquer, on entendit une voix masculine:

-NOOON? ALLIANA RIAVAZ DU GROUPE "DARK SKY"? LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER JE VEUX UN AUTOGRAPHE!

Je grimaçai, tandis que Takuma-san rigolait:

-Pauvre Allia-chan...Tu n'es pas épargnée...

Je lui tirai la langue, et ses rires redoublèrent. Puis les commentaires augmentèrent:

-Ichijo-senpai rigole? Avec cette fille?

-Ils sont en couple?

-Attendez qu'est ce qu'a la fille dans les mains? Une peluche? Ne me dites pas que c'est Ichijo-senpai qui lui a offert?

-Je vais tuer cette fille...

-Allons leur posez des questions?

Puis une voix de garçon s'écria:

-Non, Riavaz-hime est en couple?Non, JE VOUS AIME!

Hime? Princesse? Carrément? Et je passe sur le fait que je viens de me faire menacer...

Ichijo-san et moi échangeâmes un coup d'oeil et d'un seul homme, nous nous mettons à courir, pour échapper aux fans.

CLICK!

Un flash nous éblouîmes mais nous continuâmes à courir. Sans réfléchir, nous allâmes au premier manège venu et sautâmes dans un wagon. C'est à ce moment là que je souffla.. Après avoir eu assez d'air pour parler, je déclarai:

-Bon dieu, tes fans sont complètement cinglés!

Pour une fois, il ne prit pas leur défense, se contentant de répliquer:

-Je te signale qu'il y avait aussi les tiens!

-Il y avait beaucoup plus de fan-girl qu'autre chose...

Nous nous regardâmes un instant, puis nous éclatâmes de rire. Takuma demanda, entre deux souffles:

-On est dans quel manège?

Je redevins sérieuse quand je le remarquai. Oh non...

Je répondis d'une voix blanche:

-Les montagnes russes...

-_Mesdames et Messieurs, préparez-vous à partir et à ne jamais revenir..._

Oh. Merde.

Sans qu'on ne puisse quitter le wagon, le manège démarra, et nous commençâmes à monter...

HAAAAAAAAAA! Nouc criâmes en même temps!

Du côté de chez Wabila.

Wabila PDV.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Que ce cauchemar finisse vite!

Non je ne parles pas du manège, mais du fait qu'Aido soit à côté de moi. Il crie à chaque fois qu'on voit, genre une tête de zombie découpée, et ou même un vampire avec des canines ensanglantées. Merde! Aido est un vampire, ça ne devrait pas lui faire peur! Et je passe sur le fait qu'il me serre le bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, coupant ma circulation. On aurait dit un enfant de 3 ans! Et comme Kain était à l'arrière, il ne pouvait pas m'aider...Ou plutôt, il était trop plié en deux à cause des pitoyables répliques de fantômes...

Soudain, le squelette qui était sur le capot se retourna, ou plutôt, sa tête se retourna et un de ses bras balaya l'air vers nous, si bien que Kain-san dut baisser la tête pour ne pas se le prendre dans la face. Aido cria à nouveau, et m'arracha quasiment le bras...

Si ça continue, c'est pas le squelette, mais moi qui vais le démolir!

Enfin, le squelette retourna à sa place, et soudain, nous ralentîmes. RAlentîmes beaucoup. Je jetai un coup d'oeil devant nous, ben c'est pas possible on était en plein milieu d'escamier et le chemin de fer ne s'arrêtai pas...

Un rire diabolique résonna, si fort que moi-même, j'eus des frissons (pourtant je suis une spécialiste des films d'horreur). En haut des escaliers, nous traversâmes un rideau, et la première chose que l'on vîmes était une statue de la Mort. A ce moment là, Aido se fit calme, pensant que c'était presque terminé. Et moi je soupirai de soulagement.  
Mais alors que nous passâmes près de la fameuse statue, celle-ci s'anima, et sortit une tronçonneuse de nulle part, et s'avança vers Aido. Celui-ci cria d'horreur et derrière lui, Kain soupira, tandis que je soupirai. Non vraiment, là, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une baby-sitter.

Soudain, la statue, qui n'était pas une statue en fin de compte, s'amusa à agiter sa tronçonneuse en marche devant le nez d'Aido! Avant que je ne puisse réagir, on entendit un bruit bizarre, et je vis avec horreur que l'homme venait d'être glacé! JE jetai un coup d'oeil derrière...Ah ben non, Kain n'était plus là, déjà en train de s'occuper de l'homme... Je criai à Aido:

-Bon dieu, Aido, quel est ton problème?

- Il m'a menacé! se défendit-il, apparemment surpris que ça lui retombe sur le dos.

Je soupirai. Reste Zen, Wabila, zen! Inspire, expire, inspire, expire... Continue

-BORDEL, AIDO! A TON AVIS, SI C'ETAIT DE VRAIES TRONCONNEUSES, CROIS-TU QU'ON LAISSERAIT DES GENS Y ALLER?

Aido frémit tandis que je lui criais dessus. Son cousin était trop occupé à effacer les souvenirs de l'homme pour réagir. Ou alors, il ne voulait pas s'impliquer. Bon garçon.

-Ben, il y a bien des jeux où il y a du vrai feu, des vraies armes et tout...dit Aido tout bas.

Je fronçai les sourcils, et essaya de rester calme. En parlant normalement (remarquez quand même l'effort considérable que je faisais), je lui demandai:

-Et où, Aido-san?

Surpris par mon changement brutal de comportement, il dit:

-Ben dans ce film...Où on envoie des adolescents se tuer pour des jeux nationaux...

-Hanabusa...commença Kain.

Mes yeux se plissèrent jusqu'à ne former que des fentes...

JE rêve ou il se fout totalement de moi? Quel est le rapport entre Hunger Games et une maison hantée?

3...

Kain-san sentit la tension qui s'accumulait tout d'un coup dans le corps de la jeune fille, et décida de s'éloigner de quelques pas...

2...

Aido-san présentit qu'il avait commis une grosse bourde, et observait avec inquiétude la jeune soeur d'Alliana-san...Comment une fille humaine pouvait-elle avoir une aura maléfique comme elle l'avait en ce moment?

1...

Wabila dit d'une voix qui ne présumait rien de bon:

-Aido-san, laisse-moi t'apprendre une chose...

Il y eut un court silence avant qu'elle continue:

-Je ne connais personne d'aussi stupide que toi! UN FILM N'EST PAS REEL! PAR CONTRE, LA RACLEE QUE TU VAS TE PRENDRE SI TU N'ARRETES PAS TOUT DE SUITE DE FAIRE L'IMBECILE, TU VAS LA SENTIR PASSER!  
Kain laissa tomber une goutte de sueur...Wouah, il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'une humaine, surtout que la soeur d'Alliana semblait plutôt fragile, vu sa petite taille et ses cheveux bruns qui encadrait son visage en coeur, pouvait être aussi terrifiante. Mais bon, en même temps, son cousin avait peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin pour cette fois...

Aido sentit son corps tout entier s'ébranler...Comment un si petit corps pouvait laisser échappe autant de puissance?

Wabila continua d'une voix calme quoique tendue:

-Est-ce clair?

-...Oui.

-Bien, nous pouvons continuer alors. dit-elle en remontant dans le wagon.

Kain se demanda soudain pourquoi la décapotable n'était pas repartie. Et il vit 1 éventail de fer qui bloquait la route. Une arme hunter. Bon travail Wabila.

Kain monta, cette fois ci à l'avant, tandis qu'Aido montait à l'arrière sans rechigner.

Ce dernier ressemblait maintenant à un garçon de 3 ans qui s'était fait disputer par sa mère...

Nous arrivâmes à la fin, sans trop d'encombres. Je m'étais un peu calmée, donc j'essayai de proposer avec un peu d'enthousiaste:

-Bon, il nous reste 3 bons quart d'heure. Je propose de faire un autre manège.

Je regardai Kain-san, le questionnant silencieusement sur ce qu'il voulait faire. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, puis désigna un manège. Je regarda dans cette direction.

-Le palais des glaces? Allons-y

CLICK!

Nous nous retournâmes d'un seul homme/vampire, mais nous vîmes personne.

-Rassurez-moi les gars, vous aussi, vous avez bien entendu quelque chose?

Ils hochèrent la tête. Ne voyant toujours rien, je soupirai:

-Tant pis. Allons-y.

Dix minutes plus tard.

Je vais perdre mon calme, je vais perdre mon calme, je vais perdre mon calme...

-AIDO! LES GLACES NE SONT PAS FAITES POUR SE REGARDER OU S'ADMIRER DEDANS? C'EST UN LABYRINTHE!

Depuis que nous étions entrés, nous avions franchi quelques obstacles, tout le monde y avait pris du plaisir. Mais quand nous sommes arrivés à l'étage des glaces, l'ambiance s'était encore refroidie ( vous avez compris, glace et refroidie? bon ok, je vais me pendre...-_-) . Pour la simple et bonne raison, que ce stupide idiot blond s'extasait sur sa beauté et sur ses cheveux depuis 10 bonnes minutes!

J'entendis un bruit bizarre derrière moi, je me retournai, et vit un Kain en train de se tordre de rire par terre...

Je commençai à croire qu'Halloween n'avait pas de bons effets sur les vampires, au contraire...

J'attendis 5 minutes, en tuant du regard Kain. Qui se releva, sérieux, ou presque, après avoir vu que je l'assassinai des yeux. Je lui demandai:

-Serais-tu assez aimable pour aller chercher ton cousin stupide, pendant que je cherche la sortie?

Il me regarda bizarrement puis demanda:

-On ne peut pas échanger?

Je respirai profondément et dis d'une voix presque joyeuse:

-Non, pour deux bonnes raisons:

1) C'est TON cousin.

2) Je sens que je vais l'assassiner si je vais le prendre...

Kain s'apprêta à répliquer, puis je lui fis des yeux de chat potté... Au bout d'un moment, il soupira et se retourna allant droit vers son cousin. Je commençai à tâtonner quand je regardai mieux dans sa direction. Réalisant quelque chose je m'exclamai:

-Attention, il y a une...

Trop tard, il venait de se la prendre en pleine face...

-Glace...terminai-je.

Bon sang...J'espère que c'est mieux du côté d'Alliana-nee chan, parce que là, c'est limite l'asile de fous...

Pendant ce temps là

Alliana PDV.

Mince, c'est vraiment rapide, ces montagnes russes, ici... Bon, la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on a échappé aux fans... La mauvaise, c'est que mon ventre est resté dans le wagon...

Takuma-san aussi semblait un peu secoué... Je proposai donc:

-Et si on arrêtait les manèges pour un petit moment, il nous reste 30 minutes... D'ici là, je pense qu'on devrait aller manger quelque chose...

Takuma-san soupira de soulagement, comme s'il pensait que je ne le dirai jamais...Puis il hocha la tête en accord.

Je le tira donc vers un stand de nourriture. Quand nous arrivâmes devant la serveuse, je demandai:

-Un paquet de chouquettes pour moi. Qu'est ce que tu veux? dis-je en me tournant vers Takuma-san.

-La même chose que toi.

-Oh, dit la serveuse, je n'ai plus que pour une part...

Je jetai un oeil furtif à Ichijo-san avant de dire:

-Je vais prendre autre chose...

-C'est bon, on peut partager, m'interompit Ichijo-san.

-Dans ce cas, donc une part de chouquettes, et une bouteille de Fanta pour moi. Et toi?

-Mmmh...Vous n'auriez pas du thé à la rose? demanda innocemment Ichijo-san.

Une goutte de sueur tomba de mon front, tandis que la serveuse disait toujours avec un air désolé:

-Désolée, nous n'avons pas de thé... Mais puis-je vous proposer de l'Orangina?

-Oh...Eh bien, dans ce cas, oui , s'il vous plaît. dit Ichijo toujours le sourire aux lèvres

Deux minutes plus tard, la serveuse revint avec notre commande, et ramena en supplément...une pomme d'amour! Alors que j'allai lui dire que ce n'était dans notre commande, elle me dit:

-Cadeau de la maison, c'est normal, j'ai rarement vu un couple aussi bien fait...

Je rougis, mais accepta l'offre, avec un faible merci. Ichijo-san paya, en parfait gentleman, et nous partîmes . Tandis qu'il goûtait les chouquettes, je croquai dans la pomme enrobé de caramel...Délicieux. Au bout d'un moment, il me demanda ce que c'était, je lui tendis et lui dit de croquer dedans.

L'air un peu étonné, il s'exécuta, et ouvrit grand les yeux...(click) Et me dit après avoir avalé:

-C'est délicieux! Qu'est ce que c'est?

-Une pomme d'amour...

A ces mots, il rougit, et je lui pris une chouquette, avec un grand sourire. (click)

Après une gorgée de Fanta, je pris à nouveau une bouchée de la pomme... Un régal... Puis, à son tour, il en prit une... Et à mon tour j'en pris une...Mais à ce moment-là, je sentis sur mes lèvres, autre chose que le jus et que la pomme, j'ouvris les yeux., et me retrouva à quelque centimètres de deux émeraudes, brillant de malice.

Takuma se trouvait en face de moi, et avait mordu dans la gourmandise en même temps que moi, et la pomme n'étant plus très large... Et ce que je sentais étaient ses lèvres.

Devinez pourquoi je rougissais, de surprise et de gêne...

CLICK!

Entendant ce bruit bizarre, il s'écarta, murmurant un désolé un peu penaud, mais vu la joie et l'audace qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage, il n'avait pas du tout de remords...

J'ai un peu honte...Mais à vrai dire moi non plus.

Mais sortant de ma rêverie, je me refocalisais sur le bruit, et remarquai, changeant de conversation:

-C'est quand même bizarre, tous ces bruits...Je propose d'aller tout de suite aux auto-tamponneuses...

-D'accord...Attends. dit-il en approchant un doigt de mon visage...

Je haussai les sourcils, me demandant ce qu'il faisait, quand son doigt s'approcha de mes lèvres, et se promena juste à côté. Alors que j'allai lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait, il replia son doigt et dit:

-Il y avait encore du caramel.

Je hochai la tête, et fis une mine étonnée quand il porta son doigt à sa bouche...

Merde...Il va avoir ma peau. Et mon coeur aussi.

Wabila PDV.

Wabila arriva essouflée, avec les deux cousins, aux auto-tamponneuses, en pensant qu'elle devait se rappeller de ne jamais, jamais prendre les deux cousins ensemble! Alliana et Takuma étaient déjà là, un paquet de chouquettes à la main, et Takuma avait un petit peu de caramel...Sauf que c'est Alliana qui tenait un baton, avec un trognon de pomme dessus...Baguette qu'elle s'empressa de jeter quand elle nous vit. Je souris, ça sent le crime caché, ça...

Alliana-nee chan vit son air goguenard, et s'empressa d'ajouter:

-Nous avons encore un peu de temps, je propose de faire un tour d'autos-tamponneuses, avant de rentrer. Ensuite, les gars si vous voulez nous accompagner au bal, vous pouvez mais faudra vous déguiser...

Je la regardai un moment. Joli détournement de situation, sister... Mais on réglera ça plus tard..

Pour le moment, les garçons hochèrent la tête, et nous montâmes sur la piste. Alliana-nee chan prit une tamponneuse violette, Kain-san une jaune, Aido une bleu, Takuma une verte tandis que je prenais une rouge...

Dès que le départ fut annoncé, je me mis en chasse pour trouver Aido...J'espère que Kain n'a pas oublié notre plan...

Flash Back

_Je m'approchai de Kain-san, qu semblait peu content après être sorti du palais des glaces...Moi-même il fallait avouer qu'un certain blond aux yeux bleus n'avait fait que plomber l'ambiance... Je dis au rouquin:_

_-Eh, Kain-san. Je pourrai te parler?_

_Surpris il hocha néanmoins la tête, et je lui racontai:_

_-Aido n'a fait que pourrir la soirée...Et moi j'ai une idée pour le lui faire payer...Seulement, je vais avoir besoin de toi..._

_Il me regarda, sembla réfléchir, puis sourit un peu...Avant de me demander ce qu'il allait devoir faire._

_-Eh bien, voilà...Nee-chan ne nous a pas dit de nous retrouver aux auto-tamponneuses pour rien...Voilà mon plan._

_Tandis que je lui expliquai ce qu'était le principe des auto-tamponneuses, et ce qu'on allait faire, il souriait de plus en plus...Une petite revanche n'a jamais fait de mal à personne après tout..._

Fin Flash Back

Aido filait tout droit, tranquille...Pour l'instant. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Kain, qui me répondit par un autre regard et hocha un peu la tête...Il partit à la gauche d'Aido, assez loin de ce dernier, tandis que j'allai à la droite du blond. Soudain, nous tournâmes précipitament vers Aido, et en une parfaite synchronisation, nous heurtâmes Idio...Euh Aido, qui fit un bond de 3 mètres au moins...Je rigolai , ainsi que Kain...Douce revanche, si délicieuse...

CLICK!

Après nous être excusés, alors qu'on n'était pas du tout désolé, nous repartîmes chacun de notre côté...Pour reprendre en chasse le blondinet! Sauf qu'Alliana nee chan et Ichijo-san, qui avaient observé la scène de loin, se joignirent à nous... Et au bout d'un moment, nous rentrâmes tous dans Aido...La tête de ce dernier était hors de prix, j'en pleurais!

Malheureusement, les meilleures blagues sont toujours les plus courtes, et la fin sonna... Alors que nous étions sur le chemin du retour, Alliana me glissa à l'oreille:

-J'imagine que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé avec Aido...

Je la regardai, une lueur d'horreur dans les yeux:

-Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point il est bête, ce gars là?

Derrière moi, je sentis l'intéressé remuer, tant pis c'est ce qu'il est!

-Dites, les filles, c'est un bal costumé...Mais en quoi faut-il qu'on se déguise? demanda Takuma, un peu inquiet.

Alliana dit:

-En tout ce que vous voulez, tant que ça reste dans le thème d'Halloween...

Je dis juste après elle:

-On se retrouve à 21h devant l'entrée de l'école, OK?

Les garçons hochèrent la tête, et nous partîmes chacun de notre côté.

Alliana PDV, dans la chambre de celle-ci:

-Et puis, BAM! Kain s'est pris une des glaces! Je te jure, ils ont failli me tuer!

Je souris, me retenant de rire car je sais que ça la vexerait, et que j'allai me mettre de l'eye-liner partout... Dans la salle de bain, Wabila finissait de s'habiller tout en racontant ses péripéties... On ne pourra pas dire que je ne l'avais pas prévenu!

-Hum...As-tu fini de t'habiller? Il est bientôt 20h50...

-Oui, oui, j'arrive!

a ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit: Wabila apparut, dans une robe à corset orange, faisant un peu médiéval, dont ses manches étaient violet clair. Sa peau étant plus bronzée que la mienne, ça faisait beau. Elle avait fait des couettes dont les élastiques étaient accompagnés de citrouilles, avec un collier assorti. Elle n'avait mis que très peu de maquillage, ses lèvres étaient roses très pales et elle avait mis un peu de fard à paupières orange. Le tout faisait assez joli.

Je me regardai moi-même dans la glace. J'avais mis la robe de Kain qu'il m'avait donné pour mon anniversaire, et par-dessus, j'avais mis une cape recouvrant mes épaules et allant jusqu'au dessus des genoux. La robe elle-même s'arrêtait plus haut. Des chaussures ouvertes à talons noirs révélaient ma peau nacrée. Mes cheveux étaient à l'air libre, et des gants de satin noir avec un peu de faux sang dessus recouvraient mes mains jusqu'aux poignets. J'ai mis du rouge à lèvres un peu rouge-rose, et de l'eye-liner, et un léger blush. J'avais comme acessoire une croix (comme celles des cimetières, mais en arme) en fer, qui avait un fourreau spécial dans mon dos. A nous deux, nous faisions vraiment ... Je me demande comment sont les garçons...

Takuma PDV, dortoir de la lune:

Halloween est tout simplement génial!

Enfin, pour certains...

Kain m'avait raconté toutes les idioties d'Aido, au point que j'étais tombé par terre quand il m'a parlé de comment il s'admirait stupidement dans le palais des glaces...Si ce n'était pas Kain, je n'y aurai pas cru, mais là...

Kain s'était déguisé en diable...Enfin, d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit, ça devait être un diable, parce qu'à part les vêtements rouges, il n'était pas déguisé. J'avais revêtu des habits noirs avec des épaulières comme celles d'une armure, et un sabre était dans mon dos. Un de mes bras était recouvert d'une partie d'un déguisement de squelette. Je suis censé être un samouraï fantôme, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration...Les livres peuvent faire beaucoup de choses, mais quand il s'agit d'Halloween et de déguisement, il n'y avait pas trop d'idée...

Aido arriva...Avec une cape, et des crocs (des faux apparemment) ensanglantés. Donc, un vampire. Naturellement, ça le faisait avec sa peau pâle naturelle, et sa beauté surnaturelle (c'est le cas de le dire).

Nous restâmes sans réaction, Kain et moi. Finalement, Aido demanda, légèrement frustré:

-Quoi?

Kain répondit pour deux:

-T'aurais pu être un peu plus original pour ton costume...

Aido blêmit, ouvrit la bouche pour ne rien laisser sortir..Je regardai l'heure et déclara avec horreur:

-21h05! On est en retard!

2 minutes plus tard...Entrée de l'école:

J'arrivai essouflé, accompagné des deux autres vampires... Les filles étaient déjà là, papotant près du portail. JE relevai la tête, alors qu'Allia-chan se tournait vers moi. ET j'en restai surpris

La fille aux cheveux corbeaux s'était apparemment déguisée en allégorie de la Mort, mais bon sang, ces vêtements la flattait beaucoup... Wabila-san aussi était jolie. Kain dut le réaliser aussi, vu comment il ouvrait la bouche...

Les deux filles s'avançèrent vers nous, et nous félicitèrnet pour nos costumes...Seulement Wabila-san fixait Aido avec un air étrange. Puis déclara:

-Pas très original, le costume...

C'est drôle, j'aurai juré avoir déjà entendu quelque chose de ce genre, il n'y a pas si longtemps...En même temps, elle avait raison.

Allia-chan se racla la gorge, alors qu'Aido allait répliquer, faisant taire tout le monde puis dit:

-Nous ferions mieux d'y aller...

Elle tourna le dos, suivie de sa soeur, et je remarquai la sorte de croix ouvragée qu'elle portait dans son dos. Non, vraiment elle était très jolie pour Halloween.  
CLICK!

Je me retournai ainsi que tout les autres. Mince alors...Il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, je ne crois pas que ce soit de l'hallucination collective...

Alliana fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'elle nous emmenait vers la salle des fêtes, regardant derrière elle, si on suivait...Ou si elle voyait quelque chose ou quelqu'un suceptible de faire "click". Mais dès que nous arrivâmes à la fête, je pouvais sentir que ses doutes étaient dissipés. Après avoir donné nos 5 billets au gérant, elle ouvrit les portes. Et notre vue fut submergé par une foule qui dansait. Non, pas comme dans une discothèque, comme dans un gala...

Un gala pour célébrer une fête de monstre?

Nous avançâmes, et la musique changea pour un peu moins classique. Je pouvais reconnaître "La dernière danse" de Dracula. Je souris, ça correspondait peut-être mieux à cette nuit...

Je me retournai vers Alliana, et lui tendit ma main. Avec une lueur de surprise, comme pouvaient le démontrer ses yeux un peu élargis par rapport à d'habitude, elle me donna aussi sa main, et nous avançâmes vers la piste de danse...

Je la pris par la taille d'un bras, tandis que de mon autre main, je tenai la sienne, et elle mis sa main libre sur mon épaule...

Regarde-moi

Ne vois tu pas

Ce que nous sommes

Plus rien ne tient

Je viens gagner

Ton dernier souffle

-Tu danses très bien. lui dis-je

-Tu danses mieux que moi. répondit-elle

Recule un peu

Écarte-toi

Tu es cerné

Entre les murs

Entre les mains de l'amour sonne l'heure de la mort

-Je suis désolé, pour tout à l'heure, avec la pomme... déclarai-je en regardant dans ses yeux clairs

-Moi aussi.

-Tu ne devrais pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu m'attires...

-...Pardon? répondit-elle incrédule.

{Refrain :}

Accroche-toi à moi

Pour la dernière fois

Il faudra tenir le cœur en cette fois

Fais monter la fièvre ne t'arrête pas

N'ai pas peur du bonheur

(x2)

-Je crois que tu as bien entendu

-...

-Oh. Je vois. Désolé, je crois que ce n'est pas partagé. dis-je en la lachant.

Je sentis une prise sur ma manche alors que je me tournai, le coeur brisé. Alliana me tenait, avec des yeux brillants de sentiments différents...Surprise, Tristesse...Joie?

-Restes, s'il te plaît. Danses avec moi. me dit-elle.

Ton dernier souhait

La dernière heure

Tu fais un vœu

Que rien ne meure

Tu plante un pieu

En plein cœur

Aucune chance

Relève-toi

Encore une danse

Une dernière fois

Entre les mains de l'amour sonne l'heure de la mort

-Je vais te dire une chose . dit Alliana pendant que je la faisais tournoyer.

-... J'attendis en silence, attendant le pire.

-Je t'aime aussi. lacha-t-elle

Accroche-toi à moi

Pour la dernière fois

Il faudra tenir le cœur en cette fois

Fais monter la fièvre ne t'arrête pas

N'ai pas peur du bonheur

(x2)

-...Je suis heureux. dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Elle me regarda, avec des yeux d'une lueur que je ne connaissais pas. Et on continua à danser. A savourer ce moment.

Bien que tu sois parti

Ton souvenir m'étreint

Et le mal me semble si loin

Si loin je danse encore

Encore, je danse

-Tu vas rester avec moi? demanda-t-elle,

Accroche-toi à moi

Pour la dernière fois

Il faudra tenir le cœur en cette fois

Fais monter la fièvre ne t'arrête pas

N'ai pas peur du bonheur

(x2)

-Aussi long que tu voudras de moi, répondis-je

Et l'on danse, et l'on danse

A perdre la raison

Sans raison

-Alors prépare toi à rester, très, très longtemps...dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Je le ferai s'il le faut. Voudrais-tu aller à l'extérieur?demandai-je, moi aussi souriant.

-Avec plaisir, dit-elle.

Alors je l'entraînai dehors, en priant que personne ne nous derange...

Kain PDV:

Au bout d'un moment, je demandai, n'y tenant plus, à Wabila:

-Voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de me donner une danse?

Wabila le regarda avec des yeux étonnés, (décidément les deux soeurs se ressemblent ^^) mais réagit vite en hochant la tête. Kain lui prit donc sa main et alla au centre de la piste.

Wabila PDV:

Depuis quand les diables sont aussi beaux?

Non, sans rire...Je nage en plein rêve. Je suis en train de danser avec Kain-san. DANSER AVEC KAIN! Je pensais qu'il n'allait pas me le demander, alors que j'en mourrai d'envie. La musique changea pour Beautiful Monster de Ne-yo. Le rythme changea, pour devenir un peu plus rapide, mais je commençai à virevolter avec Kain, au milieu des danseurs...

CLICK (personne ne l'entend)

Ruka va vouloir ma tête sur un plateau de platine...

Je jetai un coup d'oeil: Où était passé Aido?

Aido PDV:

Je cherchai nerveusement les autres, bon sang, où avaient-ils disparu? Bon, je suppose que je vais devoir me débrouiller par mes propres moyens...

Je m'approchai du bar, et mon regard fut attiré par quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. C'était une jeune fille brune aux yeux verts, qui rappellait les couleurs de la nature. D'ailleurs, son costume était celui d'une elfe, si je ne me trompe pas. J'hésitai un moment, puis allai vers elle:

-Bonjour, jolie dame...

Elle se retourna vers moi, surprise, puis me demanda en haussant les sourcils:

-Bonjour...Mais est-ce que nous nous connaissons?

-Non, je ne crois pas, je me souviendrais d'un aussi joli minois...

Son visage, contrairement à ceux de la Day Class, ne s'éclaira pas d'un sourire idiot, mais elle haussa juste les sourcils, d'un air d'incrédulité. Je ne me démontai pas pour autant:

-Pourrai-je avoir une danse?

Elle sembla réfléchir, puis concéda:

-Une danse, alors...Vous êtes un bon danseur?

-Autant que vous êtes belle. D'ailleurs, quel est votre nom, ma dame?

-Je m'appelle Natsumi. Natsumi Kioto. Et vous...

-Hanabusa Aido.

-Très bien, alors Aido-san, je veux bien danser avec vous. dit la fille aux yeux verts, Natsumi.

Aido sourit: finalement, il n'allait peut-être pas s'ennuyer à cette fête...

CLICK! (personne ne l'entend à nouveau).

A l'extérieur:

Sur la petite colline qui suplombait la salle des fêtes d'où sortait une douce musique, étaient croisés deux objets. Une croix de fer avec un sabre. Et plus loin encore, deux silhouettes dansaient, virevoletant à leur propre rythme. L'une avec une robe, une cape, des yeux bleu glacé, et des cheveux noir corbeau, avait tout pour ressembler à la Mort. L'autre, avait des cheveux blonds comme le soleil, des yeux vert forêt, des habit sombre et un bras osselé, ressemblait à un fantôme.

La Mort et le Revenant. La maîtresse et l'esclave, deux sortes d'esprit appartenant au même thème qu'est celui d'Halloween.

Pourtant, la vérité était à des kilomètres de ça. Il était un vampire, et elle une humaine. L'exacte représentation de l'être supérieur et inférieur.

Mais cette nuit, ils n'étaient rien de toutes ces représentations, tous ces stéréotypes. Pour le moment , ils étaient juste des personnes qui dansaient, deux égaux, deux amants dansant en parfaite harmonie...

Ils s'arrêterent de danser, et s'approchèrent encore plus que l'un de l'autre, et s'embrassèrent réellement pour la première fois.

Comme leurs armes, leurs destins étaient croisés...  
CLICK!

Deux heures plus tard dans la maison du directeur:

Yuki s'inquiétait, cela faisait une bonne heure que son père adoptif était rentré et depuis tout ce temps, il était dans son bureau. Elle décida de l'appeler:

-Directeur, ça va?

-Oui, oui, je dois juste finir quelques documents sur l'ordinateur...Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler PAPA, Yuki-chan...

Yuki soupira, non décidément, il était en bonne santé...Même si elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait si tard sur l'ordinateur...Déjà qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée dehors...

Dans le bureau, Le directeur ne faisait pas du tout de la paperasse...Loin de là. En réalité, il imprimait toutes les photos qu'il avait pu prendre...

Quand il vit le résultat,il ne put s'empêcher de dire:

-Qu'ils sont mignons, sur celle-là! Et celle-là!

Mais ne vous leurrez pas, Cross a bien une idée derrière la tête! Mais allez savoir quoi!

PDV Wabila, le lendemain, dans la chambre d'Alliana

Je me réveilla dans le second lit du dortoir de ma soeur, un peu encore dans le cake. Je ne cessais de penser à la journée d'hier...Extraordinaire.

On toqua à la porte, et en grommelant , j'allai ouvrir. Yuki se tenait derrière, une enveloppe à la main. Elle me dit:

-Toga-san, bonjour. C'est une lettre pour vous et Riavaz-san par le directeur. Désolée de vous avoir déranger!

Et la fille de Cross-san partit sans demander son reste. Haussant les épaules, je fermai la porte, et ouvris la lettre. Après avoir regardé dedans...

-QU'EST CE QUE L'ENFER? ALLIANA, REVEILLE-TOI!

Cette dernière était encore dans son lit et dit quelque chose ressemblant à ça:

-Pas aujourd'hui Wabila-nee chan...Je ne compte pas me réveiller à moins que quelqu'un nous attaque...

Je la secouai en disant:

-C'est quasiment pire que ça! Regarde!

Alliana fit l'effort d'ouvrir un oeil et deux secondes après, elle était sortie du lit, en train de regarder l'intérieur...

Dedans, il y avait plein de photos...NOtamment de Takuma et Alliana en train de manger la pomme d'amour, ou de s'embrasser...Il y avait aussi le moment où Kain et Wabila pourrisaient la vbie d'Aido aux auto-tamponneuses...Ma soeur et moi se regardâmes...PUis nous criiâmes:

-LES CLICK!

Au même moment du côté du pavillon de la lune...Kain PDV:

J'allai à la chambre de Kaname-sama en traînant les pieds, et en me demandant pourquoi le président nous faisait venir à une heure si tardive...Nous parce que mon cousin était en train de me suivre...

Nous toquâmes à la porte et nous obtenâmes la permission d'entrée du Sang-Pur... Et nous eûmes la surprise de trouver Ichijo aussi. Je lui envoyai un coup d'oeil , voulant dire "qu'est ce qu'il nous veut?", et il me répondit par un haussement d'épaules...En tout cas, s'il n'y a que nous trois, ça devait forcément être pour hier...

Le sang-pur nous tendit une enveloppe en disant:

-Ceci est pour vous, de la part du directeur. Regardez dedans...

Nous obéirent, et nous restâmes figés...

Que des photos d'hier...Attendez, c'est pas une photo de Takuma en train d'embrasser Alliana-san, là? Et Aido en train de danser avec une humaine inconnue?

Je me tournai vers les deux autres et nous dîmes tous en même temps:

-Félicitation, Ichijo! T'as dansé avec une humaine Hanabusa? (moi).

-Ichijo, t'as embrassé Alliana-san? Et kain, t'as dansé avec sa soeur? (mon stupide cousin...)

- J'espère que vous avez bien dansé tous les deux! (Ichijo, trop joyeux pour sa santé...)

Kaname interrompit tout le monde:

-Je vois que vous avez passé tous les trois une bonne soirée...Vous avez aussi plein de choses à vous raconter...

Ah ça...Le sang-pur était loin d'avoir tort...

* * *

Alors, est ce que vous avez aimé? Laissez-moi des avis!


	18. Révélations, et échange sanguin

_**Chapitre 16 d'Alliana**_

_**Je ne peux pas y croire. Ça fait si longtemps que ça que je n'aie pas posté ? Il va falloir que je me rattrape !  
Rien ne m'appartient, à part mon OC : Alliana.**_

_**Place aux commentaires :**_

_**Daaku : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chap' bonus ! Sinon, cette Natsumi est sortie de nulle part, on ne l'avait pas vu avant, et c'est pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un de mon entourage, et m'amuser un peu !T'es pardonnée, ne t'inquiètes pas ! En espèrant que tu aimes ce chapitre !**_

_**Mooonknight :Contente que tu aies aimé ! Pour ta requête de plus de Kain, c'est juste un peu compliqué : ça fait au moins dix fois que je me regarde les 2 saisons en entier, et je n'ais pas encore commencé à comprendre Kain… Soit je suis longue à la détente, soit c'est lui qui se cache trop dans cette série.. Bref, en espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre !**_

_**ChupS68 : Alors là , je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aies apprécié autant le chap' bonus ! En espérant quant même que tu santé mentale est au mieux, ne t'y méprends pas ! Pour Aido, non, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas la seule comme tu l'as remarqué, et je ne lui ai pas fait de cadeaux non plus, alors là, il en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres… Contente que tu aimes cet OC, la prochaine fois, je ferrais attention à la couleur des yeux et des cheveux…. A plus, en espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre !**_

_**Je PREVIENS : PLEIN PLEIN PLEIN de AIDO/ALLIANA ! Don't kill me, okay ?**_

* * *

_**Précédemment….**_

-Tu as trois minutes pour décider si tu vas me dire la vérité sur toi, et sur cette boîte, ou si je vais devoir pénétrer dans tes souvenirs pour apprendre ce que tu as fais. Pas plus, pas moins de 3 minutes. Réfléchis bien.

… Pas question qu'il plante ses crocs dans mon cou, et qu'il me suce le sang pour accéder à ma mémoire ! Mais en même temps, j'étais certaine qu'il n'hésiterait pas.

Et plutôt me trancher la gorge que tout lui dire !

_Cependant…Avais-je le choix ?_

* * *

Hanabusa PDV :

-Les 3 minutes sont passées. Vas-tu me dire de ton plein gré ce qu'il s'est passé ?dis-je .

Silence. Et Alliana n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler.

Silence que je brisai après quelques secondes :

-Je suppose que ça veut dire non ?

Je n'attendis pas la réponse pour commencer à marcher vers elle. Pourtant elle déclara, toujours en me fixant avec des yeux inexpressifs :

-Les préfets vont rentrer dans le dortoir d'un instant à l'autre, si je crie, ils vont bien de trouver et ton joli plan tombera à l'eau.

Je regardai l'horloge. Elle avait raison malheureusement, il était quasiment 2 h passées.

-Tant pis, je prends le risque ! Dis-je. Pas question que j'abandonne, alors que je n'ai pas du tout eu mes réponses.

Alliana parut surprise par cet affront de ma part. Mais bon, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me ferai prendre pour acte de vampirisme ou tout autre chose, ni la dernière.

Soudain, j'eus une idée. Sans crier gare, je pris Alliana dans mes bras, et sautai par la fenêtre, comme si je n'avais rien à porter. Elle était légère comme un papillon et tout aussi jolie d'ailleurs. Par réflexe (ou par peur ? Je n'en sais trop rien) Alliana se blottit contre moi, en regardant le sol, trop abasourdie pour crier. Elle ne se rendit pas compte non plus (et Dieu merci) que je rougissais, c'était la première fois qu'on était aussi proche….

Je l'emmenai à côté de l'ancien dortoir de la Lune, près du petit lac. Dès que j'arrêtai de courir, elle se remit sur ses pieds. Tandis que je m'asseyais au bord de l'eau, je l'invitai à faire de même. Elle attendit quelques secondes, comme pour évaluer la situation, et elle se laissa tomber gracieusement près de moi, mais avec assez de distance pour pouvoir réagir si je venais à l'approcher de trop près, je suppose. Je soupirai. Cet endroit était vraiment agréable, on avait l'impression d'être écarté du monde.

Avec un long moment sans paroles, je dis :

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu mijotes ?

-Avant de te répondre, j'ai une question, je peux la poser ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant fixement le lac, puis en se tournant vers moi.

-Bien sûr.

-Pourquoi m'avoir emmenée ici ?

Je répondis quelques secondes après, histoire de peser mes mots, afin de répondre sincèrement :

-J'avais envie de te montrer cet endroit, je ne crois pas que tu le connaissais. Et puis, ici, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper, dis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

Elle me fusilla du regard, je l'ignorai et repris la parole :

-A toi de répondre.

Elle fit une pause, avant de répondre en soupirant, et en étalant le haut de son corps dans l'herbe, se perdant dans la constellation du ciel :

-Eh bien, vu tout ce que tu m'as dit dans ma chambre, je penses que tu as déjà tout découvert.

-Donc, tu es une Hunter ?

-Hin hin… Approuva-t-elle.

-Mais, dis-moi, tu n'as pas l'air de détester la Night Class. Au contraire, tu y as l'air à l'aise…

-Et alors ? C'est mal ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Non ! Je disais juste que généralement, les Hunters n'appréciaient pas, voire détestaient les vampires… corrigeai-je

-Eh bien… Peut-être que vous n'êtes pas comme les autres vampires, et que je ne suis différente des Hunters… renfléchit-elle.

Je hochai la tête. Elle n'avait pas tort sur ce point-là. C'est alors que je m'exclamai :

-Tu as oublié de me parler de la boîte !

Alliana PDV :

Aie… Je pensais qu'Hanabusa aurait oublié ce léger détail puisque j'avais réussi à le détourner du sujet en admettant que j'étais une Hunter, et que je ne serais pas obligée de lui révéler l'histoire des poupées. C'est râpé.

Je n'ai pas trop le choix, et puisque j'y étais, autant lui dire toute la vérité. Je respirai un bon coup, et lui racontai la totale. Qu'on m'envoyait des colis avec des lettres flippantes et des poupées qui me ressemblaient, avec tous des détails…

Pendant tout mon récit, Aido ne m'interrompit absolument pas, mais semblait de plus en plus contrarié. Quand je finis, il me demanda :

-Et tu dis, qu'en plus de la figurine sur la boîte, il y en avait une autre qui avait un sabre dans le cœur ?

J'acquiesçai. Il prit un air déterminé tout en déclarant :

-Il faut qu'on retrouve ce taré avant qu'il ne t'envoie autre chose ou pire, qu'il ne s'en prenne directement à toi.

Il a bien dit « on », je n'ai pas rêvé ? Je répliquai, tout en levant le haut de mon corps pour mieux le regarder, lui faisant un regard mortellement sérieux :

-Et voilà. Si je ne voulais pas l'avouer, à toi et aux autres, c'était exactement pour ça. Je ne veux pas que toi, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, se mêle de ça ! Reste en dehors de ça, s'il te plaît.

-Donne-moi une bonne raison, et je t'écouterais. Me défia Aido.

Je réfléchis un bon moment, avant de déclarant posément, histoire de ne pas m'énerver :

-Cette histoire ne concerne que moi. Ensuite, il ou elle pourrait très bien s'en prendre à toi ! m'exclamai-je, consciente du fait que ça ne serait pas de taille face à Hanabusa.

Il rigola amèrement. Je ne m'étais pas trompée.

-D'abord, tout ce qui te concerne me concerne. Ensuite, vu que je suis quasiment immortel, ce qui n'est pas ton cas en passant, il ou elle n'aura que très peu de chances de me faire mal…

Je ne préférai rien répondre à la première partie de sa réponse, mais je répliquai quand même :

-Ah oui ? Et si c'était un Hunter ? De toute façon, je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule !

Soudain, sans que je ne puisses réagir, Hanabusa attrapa mon visage de ses deux mains, et me regarda d'un air sérieux, inquiet, voire un peu en colère, et il déclara :

- Ecoute-moi bien, Allia-chan. Ce n'est absolument pas la question, si tu es assez mature ou pas. Chez un dingue, tout est imprévisible, plus particulièrement ses actions à venir et ses limites. S'il s'en prenait à toi, alors que je suis au courant, je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner. Alors que tu le veuilles ou non, je t'aiderai. Je serai ton Allié. Ton ami. Ton bouclier.

J'enlevai ses mains de mes joues, et les posa, sans pour autant les lâcher. Je ne reconnaissais plus Hanabusa. Où diable était passé le play-boy qui faisait tourner la tête de la Day Class ? Celui qui était le plus insouciant des vampires ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça auparavant.. Aussi protecteur et inquiet… Ses dernières phrases résonnaient encore dans ma tête quand je poussai un soupir avant de déclarer :

-Très bien. Je ne pense pas avoir le choix de toute façon.

-Exact. Tu ne l'as pas.

-Mais je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. Promets-moi juste de ne pas être effrayé !

Il hocha la tête. J'avisai le lac, et en me concentrant, je touchai l'eau, qui comme je l'espérais, se gela à mon contact.

Je me tournai vers Hanabusa. Ce dernier avait du mal à refermer sa bouche.

-Ce n'est pas fini.

Je cassai une branche et la lançai. De l'autre main, je créai une boule de feu qui désintégra l'objet volant presque aussitôt. Je demandai à Hanabusa :

-Tu te souviens de mon premier cours du soir ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Il y avait des fleurs qui ont brûlé ce jour(là, sur la table de Yagari-sensei.. Commençai-je.

Voyant où je venais en venir, il dit :

-Ce n'était pas le don de mon cousin, n'est-ce pas ?

-Parfois, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler, et la situation m'échappe. C'est ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là…

J'attendis sa réaction. S'il s'éloignait de moi, comme si j'étais une bombe capable d'exploser à tout moment, je ne lui en voudrais pas (ça se rapproche quand même de la réalité, après tout..).  
Mais, au contraire, il se rapprocha (encore) de moi, et referma ses bras autour de moi, me plaquant contre son torse, ce qui me fit l'effet d'être à côté d'être un radiateur.

Je sais, je n'ai jamais été romantique…

-Ta blessure n'est pas très jolie, je sais comment faire pour qu'elle soigne plus rapidement. Mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance, souffla-t-il.

J'acquiesçai. Je savais qu'il ne me ferait rien. C'était mon ami, si je pouvais lui faire confiance sur le fait qu'il gardera mes secrets bien enfouis, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de raisons pour que je le repousse…

Il pencha sa tête vers la mienne et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je tressaillis, surprise, puis je sentis quelque chose de chaud glisser dans mon palais. Quelque chose de liquide.

Je réalisai que c'était du sang. Son sang. Le sang de vampire a des dons assez spectaculaires en matière de guérison, comment l'ai-je pu l'oublier ? Il s'était probablement mordu la lèvre sans que je ne le voie. Ses mains passèrent dans mes cheveux, et à ma grande surprise, je passai mes bras autour de son cou. Au bout de quelques secondes qui paressèrent une éternité, il stoppa le baiser, essoufflé.

C'était horrible à dire, mais j'ai _aimé_ boire du sang. Il avait un goût de cerise et de sucre,

Et non métallique, contrairement à tout ce qu'on m'avait dit. Quand j'osai à nouveau le regarder, ses yeux étaient d'un rouge profond. Je savais bien ce qu'il voulait, et je ne pouvais pas lui refuser près ce qu'il avait fait pour moi.

Je guidai sa tête vers mon cou. Il fit un air surpris, mais ne se déroba pas, peut-être trop sous le contrôle de la soif de sang. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou, et il m'attira encore plus vers lui pour qu'on soit à l'aise tous les deux.

Sa langue passa plusieurs fois de mon oreille jusqu'à la base du cou pour préparer la chair, et doucement, il planta ses crocs.

La douleur arriva immédiatement, mais je ne criai pas, ne lâchant seulement qu'un léger gémissement, mais mes mains se resserrèrent sur sa chemise. Hanabusa ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il commença à aspirer doucement le flux vital qui coulait dans tout mon corps. Il eut toutefois la bonté de ne pas essayer d'envahir mes souvenirs, et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Plus les minutes passèrent, plus je me sentais affaibli par la perte de sang, mais il arrêta de sucer, et silencieusement mais méthodiquement, il embrassa mon cou, de petits baisers qui refermaient peu à peu la morsure.

Après que je fus soignée, il se détacha enfin de moi, et me regardant, avec un petit air coupable, mais en murmurant :

-Merci.

-De rien. Maintenant, on est quitte, dis-je en montrant l'endroit où la griffure apparaissait, il y a encore quelques minutes.

Il hocha la tête. Après un silence maladroit, il demanda :

-Veux-tu que je te raccompagne à ton dortoir ?

-Merci, mais ça va aller. Tes amis vont se demander où tu es encore passé.

-Alors… A demain, je suppose…dit-il en se relevant.

-Bonne nuit et à demain. Oh, Aido-san, Tu as encore du sang sur les lèvres, remarquai-je

Il s'essuya encore un peu penaud, et il souria une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans la nuit seulement éclairée par la lune bien haute dans le ciel.

Je restai encore un moment ici, à observer le lac. Aido avait raison, c'était un endroit parfait pour réfléchir.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris, et encore moins pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça. Non seulement je m'étais confiée à un vampire, mais je l'avais laissé me mordre et ensuite m'embrasser. Même si c'était pour me soigner. Bon sang, qu'est ce qui m'a pris !

Néanmoins, la douce chaleur de ses lèvres subsistait sur mes lèvres.

Je soupirai, et voilà. 4 fautes pour le prix de deux.

De un, je pense que je suis en train de tomber pour Takuma(malgré tout ce que je lui ai dit ce soir, ce qui n'était pas malin). Et je sais que je suis aussi attirée par Hanabusa. De trois, on avait un échange de sang, et de quatre : j'avais révélé mes pouvoirs.

Mais, vous savez quoi ?

Je ne le regrette pas du tout.

* * *

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

J'ai juste l'impression qu'Alliana devient un peu…molle. C'est juste moi, ou vous le croyez aussi ?

A ma prochaine !


End file.
